Somebody to Talk To
by doctors gal1792
Summary: Emerson Grimes was always a good girl. A Preachers daughter who always did what she was told. The outbreak causes her to lose her father but find family she long since thought was dead. She then meets the one person that could shake her down to the very core of her moral beliefs. Daryl/OC, slight AU
1. An Introduction

**Title: Somebody to Talk To**

**Author: doctors gal1792**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Emerson Grimes has been on her own for the last three months. She lost track of her father and has since been moving from place to place, trying to find him and gain some closure in a walker infested world. Before the outbreak she was a Preachers daughter and a good kid. A chance occurrence reunites her with her cousin Rick and she suddenly finds the family she had long since thought was gone, all while making decisions with a new friend, that will alter the course of her life forever. **

xx

The sun was low in the sky, but there was just enough peaking through the leaves on the trees, that weird shapes were cast around the wooded area. The girl peaked out from around the tree that she was stationed in and glanced around to see if any walkers were still following her. Of the three who had been following her just a moment before, one was still making its way towards her and the other two had been distracted by a dead animal that was still fresh.

"There goes my supper," Emerson grumbled as she watched the walkers chow down on the deer.

Her eyes scanned back to the walker who was still approaching her, and at the last minute possible, Emerson swung out from behind the tree and rammed her knife into the walkers scull. She did not allow herself a chance to celebrate her small victory because walkers were soon once again on the move and after her. The setting sun afforded the girl just enough light that she was able to hop over roots in the path with ease, giving her an added advantage in her attempts to get away. Her feet crunched a twig in half and the sound practically ricocheted around an otherwise quiet forest, despite the growing groans of the hungry walkers. Emerson finally reached the tree that she had been looking for and she quickly vaulted up it, her athletics in high school finally payed off these days, and within seconds she was in the small shelter that she had built inside of the tree.

The two walkers that had followed her stopped at the base of the tree and stared up at her, their black and rotted eyes seemed to penetrate into her very being, but at this point in her life, Emerson paid them no heed. She simply shook her head at the creatures and made her way over to the blankets that she slept in each night. There was some planks of wood on the branches above her head, that sheltered her from any falling leaves or weather, and there were flat pieces of wood that Emerson had nailed into the branches so as to have something more comfortable to sit in. For all intensive purposes, it was a tree house, just not the kind she had enjoyed as a child, because this one was thrown together and only sheltered her from things falling down, not from coming in. It had been at least two years since Emerson's home had become overrun with these creatures and everyone in town that she had ever known was long since dead. It had been a long journey for her and as Emerson settled in for the evening, a can of cold beans in her hand, she couldn't help but ask herself the question, "When is it going to get better?"

When the outbreak had occurred, she had escaped with her father. Emerson had been an only child, and her mother had died when she was little, so for her entire life it had always just been the two of them. For a while there they made it from stop to stop, surviving, killing only when they needed to, and taking care of each other. The winter was finally behind them and spring had just begun to spread in Georgia when her father had gone out on a scavenge with some people from a group that they had been staying with. Emerson had been left behind with the others, despite her protests, her father left. That had been three months ago and when her father didn't return with the rest of the group, she struck out on her own, determining to not get close to anyone. A part of Emerson hoped her father was still out there somewhere and that was what drove her to keep going, if only in the hopes of finding him again for closure.

As the sun set, the creatures of the night began to fill Emerson's ears and she was always glad for this. The combination of frogs, crickets, and every other bug of spring and summer all humming together, drowned out the sounds of the walkers down below. Her eyes blinked once, twice, and then the girl was asleep.

–

"Hey, we've gotta go for a run later today. Do you wanna go?"

Daryl looked up from the weapon in his hands that he had been cleaning only a moment before, "Yeah what do ya need?"

Rick shrugged, "Another medicine run and food, you know, the usual."

Daryl nodded, "Sure, I'll get a group together and the supplies, we'll head out soon." His greasy hands ran over the sleek weaponry with a rag a few more times before dropping it into a bucket that was filled with soiled rags. Daryl sat up and carried the weapon off to the car that was used for runs, and he dropped it into the passenger seat.

"You've got room for one more?"

Daryl turned around to see Michonne approaching, "Always room for more," he said, "'Specially when that more is someone who knows what they're doing."

"Good," Michonne smiled and headed for the storage room to gather supplies for the trip.

Within the next half hour, a group had gathered to hit the road. Daryl, Michonne,

Sasha, Glenn, and Maggie were piled into two vehicles, "Alright, everyone has their list. We'll head out to the strip mall and then see what we can get from their. Got it?" Michonne said.

"Yep, we've got it," Glenn nodded.

"Alright, let's head out," Daryl said.

The vehicles were started and Daryl lead the way out through the gates of the prison and down the highway, followed closely by the second car of people.

–

"Come on Emerson, you've got this." The girl stared at the store ahead of her, currently contemplating if entering through the front door was a good idea or not. Going on a supply run had never been her specialty and she especially disliked the task now that she was completely on her own. Emerson's right hand reached down to feel the smooth butt of her gun, protruding from the holster that was attached to her waist, while her left hand found the grip of her knife. The presence of the weapons soothed her nerves and she took a step forward into the store.

Emerson determined that the Food Lion was empty as she made her way to the first register. Shelves were knocked over, and not much remained on almost all of the shelves. Her eyes scanned the first few registers and to her delight, Emerson reached out for a bag of M&M candies.

"Gosh, that is lovely," she whispered as she took a bite out of the chocolate candy.

She popped a handful of the candy into her mouth and began to move down the aisles, casually grabbing random items that had been left so long ago, anything she thought might be of use. She was just turning down the book aisle when Emerson heard car doors slam out in the parking lot. Emerson dropped to her knees and peaked around the shelf to see a group of people enter the store.

"Okay, see if there is anything here that hasn't already been grabbed," one of the voices said, "Spread out and cover as much ground as possible."

She watched as the group began to spread out through the store, it wouldn't be long until she was discovered, and the last thing Emerson needed was to be found by another group. She wasn't looking to join a new group of people and previous experiences trained her in knowing that she couldn't trust anyone.

"Daryl, I'm going to see what I can find in the comic books for Carl," one of the women said.

"Alright," the man, who Emerson assumed was Daryl, replied, "I'll go with Sasha and see what is in the other stores."

Emerson watched the man and one of the women leave and then her eyes grew wide as she realized what the other woman had said, "Shit," she whispered; that was the aisle she was hiding out on. Emerson quickly got to her feet and hid on an end cap, her eyes scanned the area and eyed the doors to the storage area. It was pitch black in there and she couldn't risk using her flash light once she was in the room; the risk was too great.

"Hey Maggie, I think there might be some noodles left!" a voice shouted.

Emerson's head whipped around and she saw the pile of noodles that she had left untouched, before anyone could round the corner she took off down the long stretch towards the dry goods, her heart was pounding with each step, and she was just about to turn down the last aisle when she tripped over a dropped can of sauce. Emerson took a fall to the ground and then a cold hand reached out for her ankle and she screamed.

"Who is that?!" a man's voice shouted.

"Help me, please!" Emerson cried.

"Down here!" the man called.

Emerson pulled at her ankle, trying to free her grasp from the walker who was pinned to the ground by one of the fallen shelves, "Oh God, please help me," she was crying.

She saw three people running towards her and one of the women pulled out a sword and swung it down with precise action on the walkers arm. Emerson pulled her leg free and ripped the hand off of her ankle. Another woman came around and helped her to her feet, "I got ya honey, it's okay."

Emerson was about to pull herself away from the stranger when her ankle gave out on her and she began to go down again.

"I've got ya," the woman who had grabbed her before said as she caught Emerson.

"I'm okay," Emerson protested.

"Clearly you're not," the man in the group said.

"What were you doing?" the woman with the swords asked as she decapitated the walker.

Emerson shrugged, "I was looking around when y'all got here. I was trying to get away because I have no clue who you are."

"Fair enough, you can't trust people these days," the two women eyed each other before the woman with the swords said, "I'm Michonne. This is Glen," she nodded to the man beside her, "And the one holding you is Maggie."

"I'm Emerson."

"Let's get you outside and look at your ankle, okay?" Michonne offered.

Emerson looked around at the group and bit her lip as she nodded, "Okay."

The little group made their way outside into the piercing sunlight, and eventually Emerson was sitting in the back of one of the vehicles, Glen and Michonne looking at her ankle, "I think you sprained it, but I can't be sure. You should let one of our people back at the prison look at you."

Emerson raised an eyebrow, "The prison? The one up the highway you mean?"

Michonne nodded, "The same one."

"I didn't know there were people living in there," Emerson frowned.

"Well we take in people and help them out. Give them a place to stay," Glenn smiled.

"Okay, I'll come with you," it wasn't like Emerson to accept help like this, but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe her father was there.

"Alright, Maggie you stay with her and I'll see what Daryl and Sasha found. Glenn, make a quick run back through the store and see if there is anything you can grab, okay?"

The others nodded and went off to their tasks.

"So, how long ya been on your own?" Maggie asked.

Emerson looked at the girl, "How do you know I'm on my own?"

"The way you act around new people. I can tell from the amount of stragglers we've taken in," Maggie shrugged, "It isn't a bad thing. But there is strength in numbers."

Emerson looked away from the girl, determined to not give the stranger much information, "A bit."

"You don't have to talk," Maggie gave a small smile, "It's okay."

There was a long silence that passed between the two women when finally, Emerson heard footsteps approaching.

"Daryl is ready to head out," Michonne said, "I'll go check on Glenn."

Emerson's eyes followed Michonne back into the store and then she turned back to the other two who were now approaching. Sasha was a pretty girl who still managed a smile, which Emerson found to be impressive at best. Her eyes traveled up and down the other woman before focusing her attention on the much talked about Daryl. Daryl reminded Emerson of the kind of guys she had gone to school with. He had that rugged southern look about him, that almost every man back home had, and there was something about the way his hair fell across his forehead that was appealing and comforting.

"You okay?" Daryl asked her, his own eyes looking up and down her body, focusing briefly on her swollen ankle.

Emerson shrugged, "I just tripped and fell."

Daryl bent down and eyed the ankle, "I think Hershel should look at it, it looks pretty bad."

"Yeah, I agree," Sasha commented, eying the black and purple bruise.

"You're gon' be okay," Daryl said, "I just have to ask ya a few questions before we take you with us."

Emerson raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what is it?"

"How many of 'em have ya killed?"

She shrugged, "Daddy killed most of them until he disappeared, now only what I need to."

"Have you ever killed humans?"

"Never," Emerson narrowed her eyebrows,

"Alright, well question three is pointless then," Daryl got to his feet, "Let's head out."

Emerson watched the others begin to move into action and her eyes fell on Glenn and Michonne as they exited the store.

"Let's go," Michonne told the others, heading for the car.

Emerson was quiet on the car ride to the prison. No one really spoke, they all seemed at a loss of what to say or think about the situation and their new addition to the group. Emerson kept her eyes on the windows, watching as the trees flew past them. It seemed like it had been a life time since the last time she had ridden in a car, and it almost seemed like a luxury in today's world. An hour at the most passed and at long last, the vehicle pulled up to a set of prison gates. Emerson sat up in her seat as she stared out at the walkers who were surrounding the gates, and then her eyes flew to the driveway, where two people were pulling open a pair of bright orange gates so that they could drive through.

"How long have y'all been settled here?" Emerson wondered aloud, her eyes taking in the sight of the garden and livestock.

"Nearly coming up on a year now," Daryl murmured, "Been a long time in the works."

"God," Emerson shook her head, "That is incredible."

Daryl's eyes found Emerson's in the rear view mirror and the girl almost instantly looked away. The car came to a rolling stop and the others began to get out of the vehicle, leaving Emmerson alone briefly. She took a deep breath before reaching for the door handle, Emerson pushed open the door and soon hands were reaching for hers to help her.

"I got ya, girl," Daryl mumbled, "You can lean on me, I promise I won't bite ya."

Emerson looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and shook her head, before saying anything.

"Dad, their back!" a voice shouted from one of the guard towers.

Emerson looked up and saw a boy running across the plank and inside, "Kids?" she asked aloud, to no one in particular.

"A few of 'em," Daryl answered.

"Wow," she mumbled before turning her attention back to the staircase they were making their way to.

They had just reached the foot of the stairs, when the door opened and another man exited the building, "Daryl, Carl said you-" the man stopped when his eyes fell onto the girl who was leaning on Daryl.

"E-Em?"

The girls blue eyes went wide as she took in the ragged appearance of the man before her, "Rick?!" she practically squealed.

"Wait, do you two...know each other?" Glen asked, frowning.

"Oh my God, Rick!" Emerson launched herself at the man, "It's really you!"

Rick engulfed the girl into his arms and held onto her tightly, "Emerson, I can't believe it," he murmured.

"Will someone tell us what is going on?" Michonne asked, her hands on her hips.

Rick pulled himself away from Emerson but still kept a protective arm around her shoulders, "Emerson is my cousin from Savannah."

"Wait," Daryl frowned, "What?"

–

**A/N- Uhm so reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm still trying to flesh a lot of this out and figure out how AU I want it to be. Please review. I really need it. **


	2. Don't You Remember?

Chapter 2

Don't You Remember

"I can't believe you're here," Rick held Emerson's smaller hand in his own and stared at her in disbelief. They had gone inside of the prison to talk in private and no one had heard from them in over an hour.

Emerson brushed a stray tear out of her eye, "I thought it was just going to be me from now on. Then I went on a run and I saw Daryl and the others," she shrugged, "I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible."

"How long has it been since your dads been missing?" Rick asked quietly.

"Months," she sighed, "I miss him so much but he is probably gone."

"It gets easier," he promised her.

"Yeah well," Emerson smiled, "Enough about me, how is Lori and Carl?"

Rick looked down, focusing briefly on his knuckles before speaking in a quiet voice, "Carl is fantastic but Lori," he sighed and looked back to Emerson, "Lori died in childbirth."

Emerson's face went white, "Oh my God, Rick I'm so sorry."

"It was quick and painless," Rick said quickly.

"And the baby?" she asked tentatively.

"Happy and healthy baby girl," he quickly smiled, "You've gotta meet her."

–

"What were the chances, that we go out on a run and return with Rick's long lost baby cousin?" Michonne asked aloud, to no one in particular.

The entire group was piled into the dining room, waiting for Rick and Emerson to reappear and fill them in on better details.

"I think it is kind of wonderful," Beth said from where she was standing at the stove cooking supper. She reached for a bottle of formula and handed it to Judith who was playing on the floor with Carl.

"I kind of remember Emerson," Carl said, his eyes focused intently on Judith's building blocks that he was stacking to make a wall, "My mom and dad used to leave me with her when we would go to the coast for summer trips and they wanted to have a date night at Hilton Head Island or something."

Maggie smirked, "I remember going to Hilton Head once," she looked at Beth, "We had so much fun."

Beth nodded eagerly, "Yeah, that was a good trip."

Hershel smiled at his girls, "Well I'm going to go check on them. I still haven't looked at this ankle of hers and I want to make sure it isn't broken."

"You need help daddy?" Maggie asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Hershel got to his feet and they watched as he walked to the next room.

"I'm gonna go with him," Carl got to his feet and quickly ran after Hershel, his curiosity was clearly getting the better of him.

"I'll be back in a bit," Daryl muttered, and he too got to his feet and headed into the cell block.

–

"Knock knock."

Rick and Emerson looked up to see Hershel standing in the doorway, "Oh hi Hershel," Rick got to his feet, "I guess I've been keeping you from your patient."

"It's alright," Hershel walked into the room and took the seat that Rick had just been occupying a moment before, "How are ya Emerson?"

Emerson looked Hershel up and down and shrugged, "Great now that I found Rick."

"Good, well I'm Hershel Greene, I believe you met my daughter Maggie already."

Emerson nodded, "Yep."

"Dad?"

Everyone turned to see Carl standing in the doorway, "Oh Carl," Rick began, "Good, come here."

Carl entered the tiny cell and stood beside his father, staring at Emerson in confusion and wonder.

"Oh my God Carl," Emerson shook her head, "You've gotten so big."

"Do you remember Emerson?" Rick asked, looking at his oldest.

Carl gave a nod of the head, "Yeah, from when she would babysit me while you and mom went to the beach."

"That would be her," Rick smiled.

"I always looked forward to your parents bringing you to see me and daddy," Emerson beamed, "I loved taking care of you."

Carl moved past Hershel and sat down beside Emerson, "You were my favorite babysitter because you'd let me stay up late and eat way too much chocolate."

"Carl!" Emerson fussed, laughing for the first time in months, "You aren't supposed to tell your daddy that."

"Oh believe me," Rick crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway, "We always knew because Carl would have the worst stomach aches ever the next day."

"Alright well," Hershel turned to look at Rick, "Let us alone a minute so I can take a look at her ankle."

"Alright, I need to check on Judith anyway, come on Carl," Rick said.

Emerson reached over and kissed Carl on the forehead, "Behave yourself," she told the boy.

Carl smiled at Emerson, "I always do!"

Emerson and Hershel watched as Carl got up and followed Rick out of the cell.

"Alright, let me take a look at this," Hershel said.

Emerson pushed a stray of red hair out of her face and carefully pulled her right leg up onto the bed, pulling her jeans up as she went so Hershel could get a look at her ankle. It had swollen up close to the size of a baseball now and had ventured through multiple shades of black.

"Geez, I didn't think it had gotten that bad," she muttered.

"Well it has just been sitting here," Hershel gently took the foot into his hands and began to feel around, "Does that hurt?"

Emerson clenched her teeth, "What do you think?"

"Sorry," Hershel murmured as he continued to move his fingers up and down the mass, "I think you've just sprained it, but because you've been on it, it has gotten nice and swollen. Glenn said something about a walker having your foot?"

She nodded, "When I tripped, I tried to get back up and the walker got my ankle and twisted it."

"Just the best thing for you is to keep it elevated and if you need to get around, my old crutches will work for you," Hershel told her.

Emerson glanced down at the prosthetic leg, "What happened to you?"

Hershel followed her eyes and looked down at the fake leg, "A walker got my leg and Rick cut it off to try and stop the infection from spreading."

"How did Rick know that would work?"

"He didn't."

Emerson's eyebrows raised and her lips formed into an "Oh," but no sound came from her. She was about to ask another question when a figured appeared in the doorway, blocking the outside light. She looked up to see Daryl standing there, "Hello," she greeted.

"I cleared out a cell for you, right next to Rick's," Daryl began to say, "And I brought the crutches for you."

"Oh thank you," Emerson was clearly taken a back by his generosity but she wondered if it was just because of her connection to Rick.

"Thank you Daryl," Hershel stood up, "She needs to stay off her foot for a day or two so the crutches will help."

Emerson pulled herself into a sitting position and reached for the offered medical equipment which she instantly leaned on, keeping her foot behind her as she wobbled out of the cell.

"It's just this way," Daryl offered.

By the time Emerson had pulled herself into a new cell, she was exhausted, "Mercy, I consider myself to be physically fit and that was too much," she commented as she sat down on the bed.

"Just rest yourself now, okay?" Hershel offered, "My daughter Beth is fixing up something to eat and we'll bring it in to you."

Emerson shook her head, "I'm fine, please don't feel like you need to wait on me."

"Well you're staying off that ankle, doctors orders."

Emerson looked up to see Rick had joined the group once more, with the baby in his arms, "Oh my goodness, let me see her!"

Rick leaned down and handed Judith to Emerson, a smile on his face once more, "This is Judith."

"Hello lovely lady," Emerson greeted.

The baby giggled and grabbed at Emerson's bright red hair with one hand, and her nose with the other. Emerson's face matched Rick's as she laughed, "Okay Judith, calm down."

"Em, do you need anything?" Rick asked gently.

She shook her head, "No, I'm just looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed for the first time since," Emerson shrugged, "I guess since I left Savannah."

"Okay," Rick paused, "I can take Judith."

She shook her head, "Oh she's fine, leave her with me."

"You sure?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," Rick turned around and left with Carl and Daryl following close behind.

"Is Emerson okay?" Carl asked quietly.

Rick looked down at his son, "What do you mean?"

Carl shrugged, "I just remember her differently."

"You remember a pre-apocalypse Emerson, that's why," Rick shrugged, "One who hadn't lost her dad."

"She said something about just being separated, you think there is a chance Uncle Charles is still out there?"

"I don't know," Rick sighed, "I don't think he would have left Emerson for this long unless something happened to him. I remember when his wife died, your great Aunt, and it really took its toll on the pair of them. But from that minute on, he dedicated his life to his parish and daughter, nothing else really mattered to them. Uncle Charles would never willingly leave his daughter like that."

"Yeah I guess," Carl shrugged, "It's crazy that she was so close to us the whole time."

Rick nodded and then looked over to Daryl, "Thank you for bringing her back."

Daryl shrugged and scratched his chin, "I mean I just saw this defenseless girl who wouldn't last two seconds with her ankle like that. How was I supposed to know she was your cousin?"

"Well I know, but the point stands," Rick said, "I'm just amazed at how this day turned out."

"We have to have good days every once in awhile," Daryl offered.

"This was definitely one of the good ones."

–

When Emerson woke up in the middle of the night, she was aware that Judith was sound asleep on her chest. She stayed still for a moment, staring at her baby cousin in wonder, before realizing she needed to get up and find the bathroom. Ever so carefully, she set the child down on the bed beside her, and Emerson reached for the crutches before pulling herself up into a standing position. Her ankle still looked pretty swollen in the moonlight but it was not as noticeable when she used the crutches. The prison was deadly quiet and she assumed everyone had to be asleep by now which meant she was essentially on her own in her quest for a bathroom. It was a long stretch to the doors that lead outside when on crutches and getting up the stairs was an adventure. When Emerson was eight she had broken her leg, so she had used crutches then, but she also had her father always nearby to help her out. At long last, Emerson had pulled herself up the stairs and as quietly as she could, let herself out of the prison. She looked around the courtyard, which was quiet with the exception of the walkers outside of the prison gates. She stared at them for a moment, they were so far away and yet they seemed so close.

"Ya okay down there?"

Emerson whirled around, searching for the voice, and finally she looked up the perch on the guard tower, to see Daryl standing guard, "Yeah I just needed to go to the bathroom."

"Ah," Daryl walked down the stairs and crossed the court yard until he stood just a few feet from her, "You can go down to the water house around the back, where there is a makeshift facility or you can go back inside and use the bathroom that sort of has running water."

Emerson glanced back at the stairs she had just climbed down and shook her head, "I'll take my chances with the one out here."

"Alrigh' jus' go roun' the corner here and keep going straight. It's separated by a plank of wood for privacy, so ya can't miss it."

"Thanks," Emerson nodded her head and turned in the direction that Daryl had pointed.

When Emerson returned a few minutes later, she found Daryl had not returned to his perch but instead had begun to clean up around the court yard. Slowly but surely, she made her way over to the table closest to where he was working and sat down, "You know I kinda forgot how much I like being outside," she said, to no one in particular.

Daryl looked up from the box he had been cleaning out and looked to her, "You mean since all this happened?" He nodded his head to the creatures who were only fifty feet from them.

"Yeah, my daddy owned a big house in the middle of Savannah and we had a lot of land. I used to ride my horse all over the property and everything. I was hardly ever inside," Emerson smiled at the memory, "I loved it."

Daryl studied the girl before him and he wasn't at all sure how to react to anything that was happening. Just a few hours before she had been trying to get away from all of them, but now that she knew that they knew her cousin, everything seemed to be okay and here she was, opening up to him and talking about her life; to a stranger. Since the world had gone to shit, it wasn't like people to just open up and start talking about their lives, especially to him. He glanced away, afraid she would notice him staring at her, and when he looked back, Emerson was staring at him expectantly.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking," Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose, "I grew up hunting with my brother til' he left home. Then it was just me fendin' for myself. I never made it as far East as Savannah though."

"You have a brother?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably, "Had, he was killed last year."

"Oh goodness," she bit her lip, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well," he sighed and sat down on the seat opposite from her, his gaze was fixed out on the gardens that they had been working on since the weather had changed, "Seems everyone is losin' someone these days."

Emerson stared down at her hands for a moment, her mind racing to try and find a new subject, "So how did you meet Rick?"

Daryl looked at the girl and smiled, "Well we just happened to have some mutual friends but I didn' exactly get alon' with him at first."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah well, my brother was being kind of an ass hole-" Daryl paused when he saw the look of annoyance on Emerson's face, "Excuse my language, my brother was being an idiot and Rick was concerned about the safety of the others so he chained Merle to a rooftop and left 'im."

Emerson frowned, "Wait, he did what?"

"It isn't all that bad," Daryl scratched his head, "Well maybe it is a bit," this time he smiled at Emerson, "Rick and I went back for him but that was kind of the bizarre start of our relationship and eventually we became very good friends. I'd trust him with my life and vice versa."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Has it been very hard for him since Lori passed?"

Daryl glanced at Emerson, his eyes searching her features. As he thought about the best way to answer the question, he couldn't help but notice the beauty behind the lines in her face that marked a settled in sadness. He could also, at long last, see the family resemblance to Rick, but assumed her fiery red hair must have come from her mother. Daryl thought for a moment longer before answering slowly and purposely, "It was hard at firs', but he worked through it as best as he could for the sake of those kids."

"Rick was also a really good daddy," Emerson nodded as she spoke, "Worshiped Carl and Lori. I don't think Lori ever liked me that much, but that's okay."

Daryl snorted with laughter, "Why you say that?"

"That Lori didn't like me?" Emerson had a faint smile, "I dunno, she was just always weird around me. Maybe it was because of how much I spoiled Carl."

"That's what extended family is for," Daryl told her, "Spoilin' the little ones."

"I guess," Emerson yawned and slowly, she raised her arms above her head and yawned, "I should probably get back to Judith. They left her with me and she's in my room on her own."

"Yeah, I prolly' should get back up to the tower, I see things better up there," Daryl shrugged.

"It was nice talking to you," Emerson smiled up at him.

"Yeah, you too."

Daryl remained silent as he watched Emerson pull herself up into a standing position. His eyes scanned her body up and down briefly before he turned to head back to the tower, "Emerson?" he called back, turning to watch her go.

"Yeah?" she stopped and turned her crutches so that her body was facing him.

"You gon' be okay?"

A confused smiled crossed her face, "What?"

"You gon' be okay?" Daryl repeated.

"Yeah, I should be," Emerson laughed, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Daryl smiled at how thick her accent came out as the words left her mouth, he couldn't help but be reminded of home and a time so long ago, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

The two of them shared a smile with each other, these two strangers stared at each other for only a moment longer, until Daryl finally broke the gaze and turned back to the guard tower. Emerson shook her head, clearly perplexed by the entire situation that had just passed before her, and eventually she headed back into the prison.

–

**A/N- Thoughts? I feel the situation with Daryl and Emerson was awkward at best but I was going for this awkward feel between the two of them. PLEASE review. **


	3. I've Got This Friend

Chapter 3

I've Got This Friend

"Emerson, honey?"

Emerson turned her head towards the doorway and the sound of the voice that was calling her name. The voice was kind as it spoke and it wasn't a familiar voice to the girl. Her hand reached up to shield her eyes from the midday sun that was peeking through the curtains, "Yeah?" Her voice replied, clearly perplexed about what was happening.

"It's me Carol, I thought I'd come check on you and Beth fixed you up some lunch," Carol explained.

Emerson pushed herself up onto the backs of her elbows, forcing herself into a sitting position. Her hand reached up and pushed her hair out of her face, "Oh thank you," she smiled, "You don't have to do all of this though."

Carol entered the room and set the tray of food down on Emerson's lap, "Well you've been through quite a lot and Rick asked us to make sure you're taken care of."

"Hey, I know he's my cousin who is older than me, and thus always felt like a big brother but," Emerson scrunched up her nose, "Don't do what he says."

Carol laughed, "Well just until you are on your feet," she sat down in the chair that Rick had left in the room the night before, "How is your foot feeling?"

Emerson picked up the spoon and the bowl of soup and shrugged, "Alright I guess, doesn't feel as swollen as last night."

"And did you sleep okay?" Carol asked next.

"I think that must have been the best sleep I have gotten in a very long time, thank you!" Emerson grinned, "I guess Rick got Judith this morning?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to disturb you so he did a good job of that I guess."

"So," Emerson reached for the cloth that was on the tray and carefully laid it on her lap, being mindful of her manners, even in a world gone to Hell, "How do you know Rick and what is everyone's story?"

Carol shrugged, "Well I met Lori and Carl on the highway into Atlanta when they started evacuating the small towns. We all stuck together after we saw Atlanta bombed, eventually we caught up with Rick. Our group has grown and shrunk over the last year or so. It hasn't been easy, but we get by."

"And everyone else?" Emerson took a sip of the water.

"We met Hershel and his family when they took us in at their farm, after Carl's accident. Michonne came to us when she witnessed two of our own go through an accident so she came to let us know," Carol shrugged, "It just kind of all fell into place after that. Sasha and her brother found the prison, stuff like that."

"Carl had an accident?" Emerson raised an eyebrow.

"He was shot in the woods, total accident though."

"Oh goodness," Emerson set her fork down and shook her head, "I just cannot comprehend everything I've missed."

"We're glad to have you though," Carol smiled kindly.

Emerson was about to respond when she looked up and saw Daryl standing in the doorway, "Ya sleep okay?" he asked her.

She nodded and grinned, "Yes I did, thank you."

"How's the ankle?" He asked next.

"Feels okay, but I haven't tried walking on it yet," Emerson shrugged, "We'll get there eventually."

Daryl smirked, "Well you'll get there eventually," he glanced at Carol, "I'm gon' head outside and work with Rick in the gardens and cleaning up the yard."

"Okay," Carol smiled at him, "I'll be out in a minute."

Daryl nodded, he looked back at Emerson and winked at her before heading downstairs.

Emerson raised an eyebrow as he left, "He always that nice?"

"He takes time to warm up to people, so you must be special," Carol grinned as she got to her feet.

Emerson scrunched her nose up, "I think I'll join y'all outside."

She carefully got out of her bed, she reached for the crutches and Emerson's face screwed up in pain at the initial pressure her ankle felt, "Okay, so it doesn't feel any worse but it doesn't feel much better."

"You sure you wanna get up?" Carol asked her.

Emerson nodded, "I don't want to spend all day in bed." She was slow moving as she left the cell, and at long last Emerson made it outside once again to find everyone in the yard.

"Morning Emerson," Rick greeted.

"Hiya," she called.

Rick came over to her and set the shovel down that he had been holding, "You doing okay?"

Emerson stopped in front of him and put an arm on his shoulder to lean on him for stability, "Not any better but not any worse."

"Come on," Rick walked beside her as she walked over to the picnic table.

As the weeks went by, Emerson became fully integrated into the group. Her ankle healed quickly and soon she was working to pull her weight with the group. Emerson stayed near Rick often and the group was able to see the brother and sister type relationship they had. Rick seemed happier, but Hershel and the others could tell when he would look at his baby cousin working in the garden, the pain on his face from the time together they had lost. Emerson would work the watch shift with Rick and the rest of the time, she worked down in the garden with Carol and Carl.

"Hey Em!"

Emerson looked up at the approaching figures, she brushed her gloved hand over her forehead, spreading a good amount of dirt over her forehead, but her eyes were protected from the sun that was hanging over the prison, "Yeah?"

"Daryl and the others are going to head out, they were just wondering if you need anything," Rick explained.

"Oh that is so thoughtful," Emerson smiled, "I'm pretty content right now, unless you can find some more books."

Daryl nodded, "More Austen?"

Emerson grinned, "That would be awesome."

Rick looked between the two and raised an eyebrow, but he kept his mouth shut, clearly unaware of what was transpiring between his cousin and friend.

"We'll be back in a bit," Daryl patted Rick on the shoulder and headed back up to the prison.

Emerson watched the man saunter off and resisted the urge to smile after him, instead she forced her attention back to Rick, "Have you thought anymore about trying to find daddy?"

Rick bent down to her level, "We look and I've shown the picture you had in your stuff to everyone, so that they know who to look for, whether human or," he paused as he saw the look on Emerson's face, he knew she was still trying to deny that her father was likely a walker, if not dead by now, "Or otherwise."

Emerson nodded, "I know, I just," she shrugged, "I didn't know if you had considered going back to the camp site I had been staying at with those people, and trying to retrace daddy's steps."

"We'll do what we can Em, but we can't waste supplies or man power. Everything has to be planned carefully."

Her shoulders slumped and Emerson looked down at the small pile of weeds she had pulled up out of the bed of carrots, "I know, I just thought I'd ask."

Rick placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll try to do it soon, I promise."

Emerson nodded, "Okay Rick."

Rick pressed his lips to Emerson's forehead, "I'm going to head back inside if you need me."

"I'll be here," she smirked, "Pulling weeds out of my carrot garden."

Emerson watched as Rick got to his feet and headed back up to the prison. She sighed, knowing it was foolish to think her daddy was still alive, but until she saw for herself, there would still be this empty space in her heart, the unknown taunted her every day. Another few hours passed where Emerson worked in the garden. She pulled a few of the vegetables off their leaves, placing them in a basket to be washed off for supper.

"I was thinking that you should start working on your defense skills."

Emerson picked up her basket of food and looked at the voice who had spoken to her, Maggie was standing up at gate to the courtyard. She carried the basket through the yard and set it down over by the water spigot that had been built. "That is a good idea," Emerson agreed as she sat down.

"I mentioned it to Rick and he was really fond of the idea. Show you some ropes of hand to hand combat, mostly for the sake of the humans out there who can be dangerous," Maggie looked down at her boots and kicked a rock across the yard, "It can sometimes be handy in situations with Walkers, but in those cases you should also learn more about weaponry other than guns."

Emerson wiped the dirt off of a carrot and smiled, "Thank you Maggie, this is all so thoughtful of you."

"I just figured," Maggie shrugged, "It probably won't be long until you start going out on runs and so it can be useful to know."

"Oh definitely," Emerson nodded her head, "That is a really good idea."

"Okay," Maggie smiled, "I'll let Rick know."

"Thank you Maggie."

Emerson watched Maggie go back inside. She enjoyed watching people and the way the inhabitants of the prison operated. She noticed that Tyreese was very protective of his little sister, and Carl was the same with Judith. Carol and Daryl were very good friends, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more between the two of them. Michonne stayed to herself but she was open and forgiving around Carl and Hershel. Maggie and Glenn were hopelessly in love, and it was when watching those two, that Emerson felt pangs in her chest; a desire to know what that couple was feeling. When she was a child she had always dreamed of growing up and falling in love, and in today's world it didn't seem like it was ever going to happen. Regardless, Emerson kept on hoping that God had a plan somewhere in all of this.

Maggie had no sooner disappeared inside, when Emerson was joined by Hershel, "Those the plants you took over growing for Rick?" He asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

Emerson liked being around Hershel; if anything he was always kind to her, despite the horrors of this world he always had a smile for her, and he reminded her a lot of her daddy. "They are!" She beamed, "This cucumber here is one I planted on my second day here," she held up the green plant for Hershel to see, "Impressive right?"

Hershel sat down beside her and took the cucumber, "I sure wish I had some vinegar to soak this in."

"Oh goodness, with some onions and tomatoes?" She laughed, "That was always my favorite summer treat that daddy would fix for me when I was growing up."

"True southern side, that's for sure," Hershel smiled, "Rick told me how you wanted to go looking for your daddy soon."

Emerson nodded, "What do you think?"

He was quiet for a few minutes, his eyes continuing to scan the green plant, and then finally Hershel spoke, "Be patient, therefore, brothers, until the coming of the Lord. See how the farmer waits for the precious fruit of the earth-"

Emerson looked up at him and began to speak, which promptly silenced Hershel, "being patient about it, until it receives the early and the late rains. James chapter five, verse seven."

"You know your scripture," Hershel said.

She nodded, "Well daddy was a preacher after all," Emerson picked a leaf off another plant, "I know that you're right, I need to remain patient. It's just," she looked out towards the highway, leading away from the prison, "I miss him so much."

"I understand, believe me when I say that I do," Hershel put a hand on her shoulder, "But all good things come to those who wait."

"I'm grateful for you and your daughters," Emerson said, "I hope you know that."

"We've been mighty pleased to get to know you these last few weeks as well," Hershel smiled.

Emerson opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by the roar of Daryl's motorbike and the other vehicle behind him that was coming up the drive. The gates opened and within seconds they were up in the court yard.

"How did things go?" Rick asked as he ran out of the prison, over to the newly arrived group.

"Found everything we were looking for," Michonne said, "Everything that was on the list."

Emerson walked with Hershel over to the vehicles and the two listened as Daryl and Michonne talked about the run.

"Medicine for the infirmary," Tyreese offered to Hershel.

Hershel peeked through the bag of orange medicine bottles and smiled, "This is wonderful, thank you."

"Come on, let's get this put away inside," Rick said to Carl and the others.

Everyone began to grab a few things, but Emerson waited back to see if Daryl had anything for her. She was just about to turn back to her chores when Daryl pulled a wrapped up bag out of his saddle bags, "These are for you," he offered, handing her the small plastic bag.

Her eyes lit up, "For me?" She pulled the books out of the bag and gasped in surprise, "Oh my goodness, Mansfield Park and Northanger Abbey!" She jumped up in down in glee, "These two are my favorites! Thank you, Daryl!" Emerson threw her arms around him and laughed, "This is amazing."

Daryl wrapped a friendly arm around her, something that didn't mean anything more than just a hug between two friends, and he smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

Emerson nodded, "This is fantastic, thank you!"

"I noticed a library on the way back," Daryl began to explain, "Figured when you was ready, we could go check it out."

"Oh gosh," Emerson bounced again, "That would be fantastic!"

"Okay good, when you're ready we can go as soon as possible," Daryl said.

Emerson shook her head and hugged him again, "Thank you Daryl."

"You're welcome," he murmured into her ear.

The two were so wrapped up in each others embrace and Emerson's animated explanations of the plots of her newest books, neither of them noticed Rick watching the two of them. If they had noticed him, they likely would have noticed how uncomfortable Rick actually was.

Xx

A/N- Please review...I need to go to bed. I'm exhausted. So please please please leave me some love. I tried to dive into different aspects of Emerson's relationships with other members of the group...so hopefully all of that worked out well. PLEASE let me know what you think!

Happy Thanksgiving! This Thanksgiving, I'm grateful for believable Daryl smut. ;)


	4. Eavesdrop

Chapter 4

Eavesdrop

"Daryl was talking about starting practice today," Rick said into the night.

Emerson was sitting beside Rick, clutching a cup of coffee, and a gun was propped up beside her. She glanced over to Rick, the first rays of the sunrise was starting to light up his face, but most of him was still covered in shadows and darkness. Even though she was sure he wouldn't see, she smiled at him, "That is really cool!"

"You excited?" He tore his gaze from a group of walkers down at the fence, and looked at Emerson.

"I think it will be a useful thing to know," she eyed the rifle beside her, "I've had to learn my way around a gun but, they are too noisy. I need to know other weapons."

Rick patted Emerson on the shoulder, "I agree and Daryl is the best guy for the job." He saw the look on her face, "The job of teaching you that is."

She laughed, "He seems like a good man."

"Daryl doesn't ever give himself enough credit for it, but yes he is." Rick turned his gaze back to the fence and the highway, "He is my best friend and has been since the first day he started truly trusting me."

"Rick," Emerson chewed her bottom lip, "Whatever happened to Shane?"

There was a long silence and finally Rick spoke, "I don't want to lie to you, but Shane wanted to be with Lori and was prepared to kill me for her. I killed him in self defense."

The look on Rick's face when he looked at Emerson again was almost startling, it wasn't one that she had ever seen on her cousins face. There was a mixture of grief, hidden by solemn anger, and something else that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. She reached for Rick's hand and squeezed it to try and convey a reassuring feeling, "It's okay Rick, you had to do what you had to do."

"Yeah, I did." Rick looked away from his younger cousin once more, his eyes scanning the horizon as the bright shades of red and orange lit up the sky.

"So you've gotta be sure your reflexes are in check," Daryl began to explain, "Ya know already that it only takes a split second."

Emerson shrugged, "I know," she watched his movements and waited for just the right moment when she brought her leg up and swung it around to the back of his legs, only to be able to have control of her movements down so perfectly, that she stopped before even causing him any harm.

Daryl looked at her leg that was still suspended in mid air and laughed, "Damn girl."

"Ah, language please," she said, giving him a look.

"Right sorry," Daryl ran a hand over his mouth, "I know ya said you were a horseback rider when you were younger, but?" He held out his hand to the leg in an attempt for an explanation.

"I did gymnastics for eight years and daddy had me in a couple of self defense classes. I'm a little rusty just because I haven't had time to practice anything," she shrugged again, "But you know, it is really mostly weapons I need help with. Daddy never allowed me a gun until the dead started walking again, and that was just as well with me because I never had much interest in what I could use to kill faster."

Daryl laughed, "Well take your pick," he pointed to the armory.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Alright," Emerson walked over to the picnic table and picked up Daryl's crossbow, "How about this?"

He looked at her for a moment, eying the weaponry in her hand, and finally he nodded, "Alright fine, get over here."

Emerson walked over to him, "So what do I do?"

Daryl laughed before reaching behind his back for the arrows that he almost always had on his person these days. "Let me see it so you can watch me load it," he told her.

Emerson carefully handed him the crossbow and her eyes glued to his movements. "It's really simple," Daryl began to explain. He pointed the weapon towards the ground, placed the arrow on top of the bow, and with all of his strength, he pulled back the cord behind the arrow, so as to hold the arrow in place but to also give it the momentum it would need when the time came. "After that, it is a simple point and shoot. But with all things these days, you have to try and be as accurate as possible. I can't just run down to the huntin' store and get new arrows when I run out."

"Yeah, I know," her hands were shaking when she took the weapon from him.

"Calm down girl," Daryl told her, "It ain't gon' bite ya."

She laughed nervously, "New things and all that." Emerson picked the weapon up so that it was in her arms lightly, pointing towards the target areas that Daryl had set up for the knife throwing.

"Try an' aim for the head," Daryl instructed.

Emerson held the crossbow up to her shoulder level, and her eyes fixed on the targets ahead. She inhaled deeply and pulled the trigger. The arrow shot across the court yard, and landed it's self neatly into the shoulder of the target, "Darn," she mumbled.

"Hey, that wasn't that bad," Daryl fussed, "For your first time you didn't do that bad."

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him.

He nodded, "Yeah here, you load the bow."

Emerson took an arrow from Daryl and she slowly and purposefully copied his movements from earlier. When the weapon was ready, he came up behind her and placed one hand on her hip, and the other on the arm that was holding the weapon. "You can't be afraid of the bow and ya can't over think it," He told her, "Just inhale deeply, lock your eyes on where you want the arrow to go, shoot, and exhale. Her breath was shaky because of how close Daryl was to her, she had only ever been that close to a guy once, and that had been with her boyfriend on prom night, and even then she had run off before anything could escalate. She inhaled sharply as she felt his calloused fingers on her neck, pulling her red hair out of her face, "Ya got this girl," he murmured. She nodded, exhaled the breath she was holding, and took another deep and centering breath. Emerson's eyes lined up with the head on the target that was only a few feet away from her, her finger hugged the black trigger, and she didn't exhale until the arrow had landed it's self into the forehead of the target.

"Told you ya could do it," Daryl smiled at her as he stepped away.

Emerson looked at him and laughed, "Yeah I guess you do," her eyes looked past him and she saw Rick standing at the other end of the court with Carl and Judith, he however was looking at her again. It was something that Rick did, that Emerson had only just noticed. Whenever she seemed to be working directly with Daryl, he kept an eagle eye on the pair of them. She stuck her tongue out at her cousin, who hardly flinched. Emerson shook her head and turned her attention back to target shooting.

Daryl helped her with the crossbow for another hour or so, until she was perfectly comfortable with the weapon and the weight of it. When they returned to work after eating lunch, the pair of them worked on throwing knives, which with Emerson's quick reflexes, it wasn't long at all until she was perfectly comfortable with that exercise.

"I think we should call it for the day," Daryl told her at last, "Before ya go and exhaust the muscles in your arms."

Emerson nodded as she massaged her triceps, "Probably a good idea." She helped Daryl to clean up the weapons and together they put them away, "Thanks for helping me," she said to him.

"Yeah no problem," Daryl gave her a nod, "I enjoyed it."

The two stared at each other for a moment, silence passing between the two of them, and finally Emerson broke the gaze, "I'm gonna go inside and rest, maybe read a bit."

"Okay," he said.

She smiled at him and took off running towards the prison. Within moments, Emerson was completely immersed in her book, and everyone knew not to bother her during this time.

Daryl went and retrieved the arrows from the targets, closely inspecting the hits that Emerson had made. He smiled to himself and then returned the arrows to the quiver that was strapped around his back.

"How did she do?"

Daryl turned and saw Rick and Carl approaching him and he nodded, "Yeah, she did really good. Ya should be proud."

Rick looked at the targets and nodded, "And she's enjoying herself?"

Daryl shrugged, "Reckon so."

"I noticed uh," Rick looked down, "You getting particularly close to her."

Daryl stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Rick, "You accusin' me of something?"

Rick shook his head, "No, but I don't think she needs to see you in a light other than her instructor. Emerson always had a problem of falling easily and hard for guys in high school. I'd always get calls from her at two in the morning and she'd be crying because the nice guy from down the street hurt her. The thing is, she never learned her lesson and she just kept falling." Rick ran his hands through his already wild hair, "And you're a great man Daryl, but she's in denial and mourning and the last thing she needs is thinkin' about chasin' after someone."

Daryl was quiet for a long time, anger was boiling under his skin, but finally he spoke, "Yeah okay Rick," he turned away from him, "Whatever."

"Dad," Carl looked up at his father, who was staring after Daryl, "You think that was a good idea?"

Rick pulled his attention back to his son and frowned, "What do you mean?"

Carl shrugged, "I mean, Emerson is an adult and so is Daryl. It's sort of up to her if Daryl should back down from the flirting those two have been doing."

"Wait," Rick raised an eyebrow, "How do you know they've been flirting?"

"I heard Beth and Maggie talking about it," Carl laughed, "They started talking about it when I went to go feed Judith."

"Oh," Rick turned his gaze back to Daryl who had begun to furiously work at cleaning his bike, "It's for her own good."

"If you say so dad," Carl mumbled.

Rick didn't respond to his son and instead retreated inside of the prison, Judith in tow so that she could take her nap. He was determined to protect his cousin at all costs, no matter the results of his interference.


	5. Hold On

Chapter 5

Hold On

"So, how did ya like weapon practice?" Maggie was sorting through a basket of laundry that had been brought in from the clothes line, and the two women were sitting together as they folded the load.

Emerson grinned, "It was really great."

"I saw some of it from the windows upstairs, you and Daryl seemed to be enjoying yourselves." Maggie didn't look at Emerson as she spoke, instead she kept her eyes on the thread bare flannel shirt that was in her hands.

Emerson's face flushed red, "Well he is a good teacher."

"Oh and he knows how to wind up a gal," Maggie muttered.

"What do you mean?" Emerson felt it was best to play dumb, because if she began to talk about Daryl's hands on her hips, the way his thumb gently squeezed into the skin around her hip bone, she knew she would go insane.

"Oh just," Maggie shrugged, "The way he huffs around the place when he is frustrated, but can become gentle and mild when Judith runs to him. Or when he goes on a run or something, he is just so totally dedicated to the job, one hundred percent. It is admirable."

Emerson was looking down at the clothing in a basket, one of the shirts she had just picked up belonged to Daryl, "Yeah I suppose." Her fingers brushed at the loose threads, mentally taking note that she could easily patch up the shirt for him. The cotton was soft and worn, stained with blood and God knows what, but it was Daryl's shirt.

"You keep starin' at that shirt, you're going burn more holes into it."

Emerson looked up at Carol who had Judith in one arm, and a laundry basket in the other, "I was just thinking about how I could patch the shirt up," she shrugged and quickly folded the shirt before placing it back into the basket.

"Eh!" Judith squealed in Carol's arms, her own short arms reaching for Emerson.

Carol carefully set the child down and watched as Judith waddled a few steps on her own towards Emerson, and when Judith gave up and sat down on the prison floor, Emerson got up and picked the baby up. Judith had become accustomed to snuggling with Emerson at night, and despite only having known Emerson for a few weeks, the one year old loved being with her older cousin.

"Hi baby cakes," Emerson smiled.

Judith smiled a toothy grin and her small fists reached for Emerson's bright red hair, but she didn't yank it, she simply held it.

"You're such a silly girl," Emerson mused, glad for the distraction of Judith's presence, so that the conversation would steer away from Daryl Dixon and the way he may or may not make her feel.

"I'll take what y'all have already folded," Carol offered, "Drop it off to everyone."

Emerson got to her feet, "Nah I got it, I need to stretch my legs anyways," she kissed Judith on the cheek, "And then I can keep an eye on this munchkin while I do so."

Carol shrugged, "Okay, fair enough."

Emerson's arm wrapped securely around the baby, and her other arm held the basket to her hip, and together the two Grimes girls walked throughout the prison, dropping the fresh laundry off to everyone, until at long last, Daryl was the last one. She climbed the stairs up to Daryl's perch, and not seeing Daryl around, Emerson gently laid the pile of clothes on top of his makeshift bed. Her eyes scanned his small sleeping area, and she couldn't help but be curious about why he slept here, on the cold hard floor, instead of on one of the many beds.

"Ee!" Judith struggled to get down from Emerson's arms, and Emerson shifted the baby to keep her close. "Hang on baby girl," Emerson muttered.

Behind the girls, there was a throat clearing, and Emerson spun around to see Daryl standing there, a look of exasperation was on his face, "Oh hi!" She smiled, "Judith and I were just dropping off the clean laundry."

"Yeah okay," Daryl muttered.

Her smile fell slightly, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, 'mfine," he spoke quickly, his eyes looking all around the perch, Daryl refused to look at Emerson because of what Rick had said.

Emerson shook her head, "You wanna talk about it?" she offered.

He scoffed, "No little girl, now go on and get out of here," Daryl snapped.

Her face burned red and Emerson quickly pushed past the man, rushing down the stairs with the baby. She dropped Judith off with Beth and retreated to her room. Emerson's hands reached to pull down the dark purple curtain that hung over her door, and the cell was instantly drenched in darkness. She was glad that no one could see her, because they would have seen a girl who was struggling with all of the emotions of the last few months, that she had struggled to keep at bay. Being with the prison group and her own family, Emerson had managed to work through each day without focus sing too much on the pain she was feeling inside. Daryl had been so incredibly kind to her every single day since she had moved in, even going out of his way on runs to get her books. At that thought, her eyes scanned the room to the small tower of books that she had piled up in the corner, all gifts from Daryl's runs. Emerson buried her face in her hands and inhaled deeply, her body shook as she sighed. Her hands reached out in the darkness, and Emerson's hand clutched around the pillow, and she moved her body to lay down. She pulled the soft blankets at the foot of her bed, up over her body and Emerson hid her face into her pillow to muffle the cries, that were the result of too many overwhelming feelings all at once.

–

"Anyone seen Emerson?" Rick asked as he walked into the dining room that night to eat the dinner, that Sasha had just informed him was ready.

Sasha shook her head, "Not since she brought me my laundry."

Rick looked to Carl who shrugged, and then to Beth and Maggie.

Beth spooned out some of the stew that she had made and said, "Well she brought Judith to me earlier, and she seemed really upset about something. I think she went to her room."

Carol nodded, "Yeah I heard her go to her room, she's probably in there taking a nap or something."

"Want me to check on her?" Michonne offered.

Rick nodded as he bounced his daughter on his leg, "Please."

Michonne walked out of the room, just as Daryl entered it. He quickly scanned the room with his eyes, searching for Emerson, and then his eyes fell on Rick. The two men shared a glance, neither had spoken to the other since their conversation earlier that day. They did not speak to each other, but they gave a nod, and moved on. He set his crossbow down, and Daryl sat down on a bench next to Tyreese, keeping his head down as Beth set a bowl down in front of him.

"Thanks," he grunted.

Carol and Beth shared a glance, but they expected he was just in one of his moods. Daryl in fact was in a mood, but it was caused by his anger towards Rick. He had enjoyed his time with Emerson and she certainly seemed to enjoy her time with him. There was something about the way Emerson was always quick to smile, which was not something you saw much of anymore, and her laugh. Daryl had fully intended on getting to know the girl a bit better, which had been a big enough of a deal to him, because it took a lot for him to want to get to know anyone. He was having an internal fight with himself as he sat there, Daryl hated himself for the way he had treated Emerson earlier and he could see the hurt on her face.

"Emerson is asleep," Michonne announced to the room.

Rick raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Alright, best to let her sleep I guess."

–

That night, Daryl had the evening off for watch. They usually alternated nights between him, Rick, and Glenn and Maggie. On those nights, Daryl would still usually walk around the prison, never getting much sleep. He was sitting up at his perch though, a book balanced in his lap. His thumb pulled the next page over, and then he heard whimpers coming from downstairs. Daryl got to his feet and peeked his head over the railing, not seeing anything below. There was silence and then another terrified whimper. He set the book down on his bed, grabbed his crossbow, and then he was quietly going down the stairs, following the sounds. The sounds persisted down to the ground floor of the prison, and Daryl's breath hitched when he stopped outside of Emerson's room, recognizing the sounds were coming from in there. He looked around the room, and still no one else stirred, they were all asleep and thus too deep in their sleep state to hear her. He debated whether or not he should intervene and check on her, but when Emerson's noises turned into full on muffled sobs, he pulled the curtain back and let himself in the room.

The girl was asleep and her face was buried into the pillow, but her body shook and he knew she was crying in her sleep. Daryl stood there for a moment and then he carefully set the crossbow down, propping it up against the wall. "Emerson?" He whispered. She made no acknowledgment and he knew she was still asleep, despite the horrible sounds of pain coming from her. His hands reached out and Daryl gently pushed her shoulder, "Emerson, wake up."

She sat up in the bed, her eyes open and wide, and Emerson's face was stained with tears, "Wha-what is it?" She turned her head and looked at Daryl, her small hands reached to brush the tears off her face, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

Daryl bit his lip, "You were crying in your sleep and I was worried about you."

Emerson sighed deeply and looked away from him, "I had a dream about my daddy."

He was silent for a moment and then said, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Emerson shrugged, "Why? Not like you care about my feelings."

Daryl shifted his weight from one leg to the other and sighed, "Look I uh-," he cleared his throat, "I'm real sorry 'bout earlier. I wasn' feelin' great and you were there and I took it out on ya, and that was really wrong."

She turned her head towards him and nodded, "Well, thank you for apologizing."

Daryl reached for the camping chair that was folded up in the corner of the cell, and he sat down in it, "So you wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

Emerson looked him up and down for a moment before speaking, "I just really wish I knew what happened to my daddy," she ran her hands through her hair, "I know Rick thinks I'm crazy and need to move on from the notion that he is alive, but until I see him, I won't know for sure," Emerson stared ahead, "You probably think I'm crazy too."

He smirked, "Actually I don't blame ya at all for not givin' up on yer daddy. I didn't give up on Merle and in turn I got a few extra days with him. You could find him tomorrow and get many more years with him."

She beamed, "I think you're the first one here who has told me that they think daddy could still be out there."

Daryl nodded, "Well I know a thing or two about holdin' on."

Emerson nodded, "I really wanna go looking for him."

There was a long pause of silence, Daryl was fighting on the inside on whether or not he needed to listen to Rick or not. At long last, Daryl spoke, "We can go out tomorrow and start hitting the roads, retreat back to where you had been camping out and trace steps. Just keep it between the two of us, because I have a feelin' that Rick will have an excuse for you to not go."

Her face lit up, "Really? You'd go out with me and look for my dad?"

Daryl nodded, "Sure."

Emerson climbed out of bed and she threw her arms around him. Daryl returned the hug, practically taking the girl into his lap as he pulled her into the embrace. He gently pushed her hair out of his face, being careful to tuck it behind her ear. Emerson inhaled deeply, taking in that strong, musky, and country scent that only Daryl had, and then she spoke, "Thank you Daryl."

His arms moved down around her waist and his fingers dug into the skin around her hips gently, "You're welcome, Em." The thought occurred to him, that this arrangement could end badly if Rick found out, but for now, Daryl was perfectly content to share this secret with this girl, and to help her; regardless of the consequences.

Xx

A/N- Okay I am still so not emotionally okay after the mid season finale. UGH. So many feels. Uhhh reviews? Please? I'ma be super stressed out...I have a Spanish final tomorrow so I could use reviews just to uplift my mood...I go out of town Monday-Wednesday and I may try to do some writing on my trip, but no promises, so I am likely to not update till next week...I have a History final on thursday...the same day I have tickets to see The Hobbit...uhhhh anyways. Just review review review. I'm trying to throw some fluff in this chapter to make us all forget our "Too Far Gone" feels. Also...if you've never listened to Emily Kinney's Cds...DO IT. So good.


	6. I Can Run Forever

Chapter 6

I Can Run Forever

"So, ya feel like talkin' 'bout that dream? Like what happened in it to get ya so upset?" Daryl watched as Emerson leaned her back against the wall, pulling the blankets up over her long white legs.

She shrugged and looked down at her hands, "In my dream, my daddy had been turned. That mama came back from the dead, and she was one of 'em," Emerson looked at Daryl, "That Rick, Carl, and Judith were turned."

Daryl nodded, trying to think of the best way to comfort her, knowing full well what it was like to see your family turned, "I'd die 'fore I let anything happen to those kids, ya know?" He was slow as he spoke, and careful as he tried to chose his words, "Rick has been through so much too, I know he's gon' survive all of this." Daryl brought his finger up to his mouth and he briefly chewed on his thumbnail and then said, "If your daddy is half as tough as you or Rick, I know your daddy is out there, and he ain't gon be turned."

Emerson nodded, "I'm glad you're around Daryl."

He laughed, "Even if ya did try to run from us on that first day?"

She shrugged, "Well hey, what was I supposed to think?"

"Fair 'nough," Daryl reached up and scratched his beard, "Probably a good thing that you're wary of strangers, ya gotta keep it up these days," he sighed.

"Like that Governor guy that Michonne mentioned?" Emerson asked lightly.

Daryl looked at her and nodded, "Especially him."

"What is all of that about anyway?"

"That guy was bad news," Daryl frowned, "He attacked us, hurt Glenn and Maggie, left my brother fer dead."

"Oh," Emerson looked down, "I'm sorry for bringing that up. I didn't mean-" she faltered, seeing the look on Daryl's face, "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"I'll be okay," he muttered.

"I just keep telling myself that there is a reason for all of this," Emerson bit her lip, "Like God has a plan."

Daryl gave her a halfhearted smile, "I haven't ever had faith like that. My daddy beat on Merle and I, mama practically set herself on fire, I never had much to believe in growing up."

Emerson was silent for a long time, trying to digest everything that he had told her. She had always been the girl at church that the others in the youth group had gone to for help and guidance, and they loved her comforting words, but now this man was sitting before her and he was so broken compared to her. Finally, she pulled herself to the edge of the bed, her feet hit the cool ground and she took Daryl's large hand in her own and nodded at him as she spoke, "There's always hardship before the storm calms. I know that sounds like a bad cliché but," she gave him a small and unsuspecting smile, "I have always believed that there is something better out there."

"Well Emerson," he looked down at the way their hands were joined together, and neither one of them was moving to pull their hand away, "For now I need ya to just believe for the both of us."

She laughed, "I think I can do that for now."

The pair stayed up for awhile longer, but eventually Emerson felt exhausting bearing down upon her once more, so they said their good nights, and she fell asleep. The next morning, Emerson woke up to the sounds of the prison awake and bustling. She quickly got out of the bed, showered, and she dressed for the day. Emerson arrived in the kitchen area and smiled at the sight of Beth and the baby, "Hey Beth."

"Hey Em," Beth smiled, "you doin' okay this morning?"

Emerson nodded, "Yeah, pretty okay," she smiled, "You?"

"Pretty good," Beth handed Emerson a plate with leftovers from that morning's breakfast, "I set this aside for you."

"Thanks Beth," Emerson smiled and sat down, prayed over the food, and she began to eat.

"Hey Em," Daryl walked in the room and set his crossbow down on the table, "Ya gon' be ready soon?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just as soon as I am done eating."

"Alright, I've got the bike ready. I'll be outside waiting for you," Daryl said.

Emerson smiled at him, "Okay, I'll be right out."

Daryl nodded, grabbed up his crossbow once more and headed outside.

Beth raised an eyebrow and smiled, "So what are you two up to today?"

"Uh, Daryl and I are going to go out and start seeing if we can find my daddy," Emerson bit her lip, "Beth can you not mention this to anyone? I don't want ya to lie for me, but don't go out of your way to tell someone that's what we're doing," she turned in her seat to look at Beth completely, "It's just Rick has been super protective of me since I got here, and I know he thinks it is silly for me to want to go and look for my father, but I have to do this."

Beth nodded at her friend, "I won't tell a soul," she smiled, "Besides Rick, Carol, and Michonne went on a run this morning so you don't even have to worry about them."

Emerson nodded, "Thank you Beth, I really appreciate it." She finished eating her breakfast, placed a kiss on Judith's forehead, and headed outside to find Daryl.

"Here, I want ya to take these," Daryl looked up at Emerson as she walked across the court yard towards him, and he offered her a rifle and a machete with straps to attach them to her body.

Emerson attached the machete to her hip and then slung the rifle over her back, "Thanks."

"Right, let's go," Daryl climbed onto the bike and watched out of the corner of his eye as she swung her long legs over the other side of the bike. "Ya good?"

Emerson held her legs tightly against the bike and her arms slipped around his waist to hold on to him, "Ready."

"Alright, hold on tight," Daryl instructed. He revved up the bike, kicked the stand back, and then before Emerson could blink, they were speeding off down the driveway. Maggie opened the gate for them, and then they were gone, out on the highway with nothing behind them or in front of them, but open road.

They traveled for nearly two hours, before finally Daryl pulled off onto a side road that Emerson had instructed him on how to get to, only the night before. He pulled the bike off to the side of the road, and the roar of the engines died down. A quick glance around the wooded area they were in, showed no walkers in the immediate surroundings. The bike shifted as Daryl got up, but Emerson held her place until he offered her a hand to help her off the bike. She slipped her hand into his and swung her leg over to climb off the vehicle.

"This the right place?" He asked, once she was steady on her feet.

Emerson nodded, "Yeah, should just be down this path," she pointed to a dirt path that lead through the middle of the woods. There were dead leaves, twigs, and acorns littering the nature path, that had once been regularly cared for by the local parks system. Now the branches around the path was beginning to become overgrown with think green vines and small trees had begun to sprout from fallen acorns. "Follow me," she said quietly before heading over to the path.

It was a hot day in Georgia, as most summer days were, and this day proved to be no different. The woods provided a little shade from the sun, but the air was still dry and humid, and Emerson was suddenly reminded of the kind of conditions needed to start a fire.

"So how did y'all come to meet this group of people you had stayed with?" Daryl asked quietly, his eyes quickly danced over the entire woods with every step he took, watching out for anything and anyone.

"Well when daddy and I hit the road, we were with a few people from church. Parishioners that we had gone to pick up in the church van," she began to explain, "Some of them were young, so they lasted the longest. We had decided to move westward into the state and then they met a group of survivors who had been heading for the coast. The idea had been to try and get on a boat somewhere and live off the ocean, just float up and down the Atlantic," Emerson bit her lip as she ducked under some of the branches, "But the leader of the other group died and his wife couldn't cope. He'd been bitten, trying to save their little girl from a biter in the lake," She shook her head, "After that it was like none of them could cope, they were just lost. So we stayed together, tried to keep our little camp safe and sound, and we did what we could to protect each other. Then daddy offered to take a group on a scavenge and he asked me to stay, when they returned that night without him, they said they'd gotten separated in an attack and they couldn't find any sign of him after so they just left him." Emerson looked at Daryl, "After awhile of daddy not showing up, I packed up and set off on my own. When I tried to return to the group, they had all abandoned camp and were nowhere to be found."

Daryl reached out to lift a branch that was hanging low, above her head, and then spoke, "I guess that is the way things go these days," he frowned, "Watch your step," he pointed to the root that was sticking out of the ground.

Emerson's eyes followed the root and she was sure to make lift her feet high enough so that she would not trip, "Thanks Daryl."

"No problem," he told her, his eyes still moving rapidly around the forest.

"It shouldn't be too much farther now," Emerson announced.

They walked in silence the rest of the way and after another few minutes down the path, Emerson stopped at the sight of the abandoned campsite, except it wasn't abandoned. There was a forest green tent in the middle of the clearing, and smoke was rising from the campfire that had been put out. Daryl quickly stepped in front of her and put an arm out to stop her from going any farther, "We gotta be careful," he whispered.

"Okay," she nodded her head.

Daryl carefully stepped forward and looked around the area, trying to see if there was anyone nearby. A twig snapped and the pair whirled around to see a man standing behind them, with a gun drawn. Daryl had his crossbow drawn and the two men stared each other down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the stranger asked.

Emerson peeked over Daryl's shoulder where she had been hiding and then her face lit up, "Joe?"

The man's weapon faltered as his eyes went to Emerson's, "Em?!" He asked, immediately lowering his weapon.

"Daryl it's okay," Emerson stepped out from behind him, "This is one of the people from our group."

Daryl carefully lowered the crossbow and nodded at Emerson, "Okay."

Emerson smiled, "I didn't know you came back here."

Joe shrugged, "Well we got caught in a huge heard, I barely made it out a live," he bit his lip, "After I lost basically everyone I packed back up and came here. I figured, we had stayed safe here for so long, that I may as well. Where have you been?" He looked the pair of them up and down, "We tried to look for you after you left, but we just figured if you wanted to return you would."

Emerson nodded, "Well I lived on my own for a few weeks, sleeping in trees and stuff," she smiled, "And then I wound up finding my cousin and his children, well-" she nodded to Daryl, "He and his friends found me, who just happened to be living with my cousin and his children."

"Your cousin?" Joe was shocked, "That's incredible."

"I know," she couldn't help but smile, "And now Daryl is trying to help me find my daddy."

Joe's happy expression fell, "Emerson, your dad?" He bit his lip, "If you haven't found him by now he's probably-"

"Please don't say it," Emerson blurted quickly.

Daryl was frowning at the interaction between the two old friends, "Until we see for ourselves, we ain't believin' anything about where her father is."

"I mean, if ya say so," Joe shook his head, "Is that why y'all came back here?"

She nodded, "I wanted to show Daryl this place and then we were going to head out from here to the spot where Meredith said they had gone to scavenge."

"Oh yeah, down to the Piggly Wiggly and the ABC store," Joe nodded, "Just be careful, that part of town has seen a lot of walkers going through."

"Do you want to come with us?" Emerson offered, "Then you could follow us to our camp, there's plenty of room."

He shook his head, "I dunno Em," Joe looked around the woods, a helpless look on his face.

Emerson glanced at Daryl who gave her a small nod, "It is totally safe there," she offered.

Joe nodded after a moment, "Okay just give me a second."

The two watched Joe as he walked over to his tent to begin to pack. "You can trust him, right?" Daryl asked quietly.

Emerson nodded, "We traveled together almost from the very beginning."

Daryl looked around, "Alright."

When Joe emerged a few minutes later, he had a backpack with him, "I'm ready."

"Okay, I know the stores aren't far from here," Emerson began slowly, "I wanted to take Daryl down the path to the shopping center and see what we can find."

Joe nodded slowly, "Okay."

Daryl gave Emerson an encouraging nod and then she was leading the way down the path, past the campsite and towards the road again.

"So how many people are in your camp?" Joe asked.

"A few," Daryl answered, "We've been together since the beginning of the outbreak, lost some and gained some," he shrugged.

The trio walked for awhile longer and then finally, Emerson pushed out of the clearing and into the back lot of the store, where the delivery trucks usually parked. They quickly surveyed the area and saw three walkers at the other end of the lot. They hadn't noticed the group yet, so Daryl quickly moved, leading the other two behind a long since dead fuel tank.

"Should be on the other side of the building," Emerson whispered, "This should be the Piggly Wiggly and a few other shops are here."

Daryl nodded, "Got it," he looked back at the walkers, who were still turning away from them, and then he pointed his fingers in the opposite direction and he began to walk quickly away, leading Emerson and Joe.

They cut around the corner of the building and walked out onto the hot tarmac where they were greeted by the site of rotting corpses, overturned or burned out vehicles, and stores with the windows broken out. Emerson gagged and Daryl was quick to hand her his bandana from her pocket so she could suppress the smell.

"Emerson, have you been here since your dad went missing?" Daryl asked, turning to look back at her.

"When I tried, I was up in those trees," her voice was muffled as she spoke into the bandana, but her hand raised to point to a copse of trees on the other side of the road, "And I watched from there, but there were too many walkers at the time for me to deal with, so I had to leave."

"We could try and see if any of these bodies are your dad," Joe offered.

Emerson and Daryl both turned to look at Joe, and Daryl looked angry at Joe's words, "Right now we are assuming Mr. Grimes is alive, you got that?"

Joe nodded, "Alright, fine."

Emerson smiled at Daryl and then looked around, "We should probably make sure any of these poor souls are taken care of so they can't reanimate."

"That is a good idea," Daryl said.

It took them awhile, but finally the three of them had managed to puncture holes into every head in the parking lot. To Emerson's immense relief, none of the bodies belonged to her father.

"While we're here, let's go ahead and check out the store, see if there is anything left. Then we'll check out the highway, see what it looks like, and we can circle back to get the motorcycle and head whichever way you think yer dad might've gone," Daryl explained.

Emerson nodded, "Okay, sounds like a good idea."

Joe frowned, "I'll stay out here and keep watch, okay?"

Daryl nodded, "Alright, that is a good idea."

Joe set his bag down on the grocery cart rack, and he stood near the doors, as Daryl helped Emerson climb over the broken window display and into the store.

"Em if we don't find anythin' today, I don't want ya to be disappointed or upset too badly," Daryl said quietly as they began to walk the aisles of the store.

Emerson nodded, "I know, Daryl."

"Let's check out what's back here in the books," Daryl offered. He pulled a flashlight off his belt and handed one to Emerson, who gladly took it, and shone the light around the store and their path so that they could navigate. After a few minutes of conducting a quick search, Daryl determined that the store was safe enough for the two of them to split out on their own.

Emerson picked up a bag and began to travel through the aisles. She stopped in the middle of the canned food aisle and her eyes fell on the bag and the rifle that had been dropped on the floor. Her face turned into a frown and she slowly approached the weapon, her footsteps echoing around the store. She had a moment to process what her eyes was seeing and soon Emerson was down on her knees, her hands reaching for the bag. As Emerson pulled the zipper down on the bag, her eyes took in the sight of the blood on the rifle, and her stomach turned at the thought of who it could belong to. Her eyes returned to the bag and upon opening it, her fears were confirmed. Inside of the black bag was ammunition, snacks, and in the very bottom of the bag was a bible. Her fingers wrapped around the black binding and she pulled it out of the bag, on the first few pages were notes written in her fathers handwriting, and in the first page of the book of Esther, her favorite book of the bible, was an old and crinkled photo of her father holding her as a baby.

"Daryl?" She called, her voice was thick with emotion.

He rushed around the corner of the aisle and he lowered his crossbow at the sight of Emerson on the ground. "What is it? What did you find?"

She turned to look at him, "It's my daddy's bag," Emerson wiped a stray tear away from her face, "This is his rifle with blood on it and my daddy's bible," she held up the picture, "See?"

Daryl crouched down ad took the photo from the bible, "Oh," he bit down on his thumb.

"We should-" Emerson was cut off from speaking at the sound of a shout of terror from outside.

"Joe," Daryl got to his feet and took off running.

Emerson pushed the bible back into the bag, zipped it shut, threw it on her bag, and her hands gripped around her father's rifle, before taking off running after Daryl. They made it outside to find Joe slumped against the wall of the store, holding a hand against a oozing wound. Daryl was shooting off bows at a rapid pace into the foreheads of the oncoming walkers.

"I was attacked from behind," Joe sucked in a sharp breath, "I never heard 'em coming," he sighed, "I guess it was only a matter of time."

Emerson shook her head, "No Joe, you can't."

"You find out anything in there about your dad?" Joe's voice was weak as he spoke.

"I found his backpack and bible," She shook her head, "There was blood on his rifle."

"You know I was never a good Christian, but your faith is rewarding to see. I wish I could have been more like you or your daddy," Joe's face was growing paler as he spoke, and Emerson knew he would soon be gone.

"Em, I can't hold 'em for much longer!" Daryl shouted.

Emerson looked towards Daryl and was alarmed to see even more walkers pushing towards them. She looked back to Joe, "I don't want to leave you like this."

Joe shook his head, "I'll only slow you two down. You know, before you had returned, I had been hiding out in my tent for weeks. You reminded me today of what it was like to live a little and for a short while there, I kind of forgot about the horrors," his eyes shifted to the walkers and then back to Emerson, "Thank you."

"Maybe it would have been best if we hadn't of bothered you," Emerson murmured.

Joe shook his head, "Nah, I'm glad to have seen you one more time. Now go on and go with him, get out of here."

Emerson took Joe's hand into her own and squeezed it tightly, "I'll be praying for you Joe."

"Okay Emerson," he nodded, "Get out of here now."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and got to her feet, "Do you want me to," Emerson pointed to his gun, offering without speaking the words, to end his life for him before the disease took over.

Joe shook his head, "Nah, I'll do it Em."

She nodded, knowing she had used too much time as it was. Emerson drew her machete and tapped Daryl on the shoulder, "Come on."

Daryl turned back to look at her and he took off running, leading the way back behind the grocery store. "Put the machete back in the sheath and take this," Daryl instructed. He stopped long enough for her to put the weapon away and for her to take a pistol.

Emerson nodded and the two took off running back into the woods. They had just reached the densest part of the trees when they heard a gunshot. She stopped to turn back to look, the walkers were still close behind, but she couldn't help but think about Joe.

"Emerson come on, you can mourn later," Daryl's hand slipped into hers and pulled, "We're almost there."

She followed Daryl and the two ran until, at long last, they had reached his motorcycle. Daryl climbed onto the bike and Emerson was right behind him. The engine revved up and Daryl sped away from the woods and back up the highway. It was a forty-five minute drive back to the prison, but when Daryl found a safe enough place, he pulled the bike off to the side of the road, and turned in his seat to look at Emerson, "Ya okay?"

Her face was red and splotchy from crying and Emerson simply shrugged, "It's my fault."

Daryl shook his head at her, "No it ain't," he lifted her face to look at him, "Don't ya dare go and blame yourself."

She shook her head, "I don't know Daryl."

"Come on, it's gon' be okay," Daryl squeezed her hand, "Let's go." He turned back to the handles on the bike and started the engine again.

Emerson leaned against his body, her arms wrapped around his waist, and she held on tightly. Her head was resting against the leather of his vest and the smell was deeply comforting to her, and soon her eyes were closed as they drove up the roads of Georgia.

**Xxx**

**A/N-Shit that was a long chapter. I've got no idea where that came from but anyways...I guess review and I'll likely not update until the weekend...soooooo...yeah. Review review reviews; they're what keep me going, got it? Thanks! one week down...only...9 more to go. I MISS THIS SHOW SFM. :( **


	7. Violet Hour

Chapter 7

The Violet Hour

Beth was outside in the garden with Carol, Carl, her father, and the baby, when they heard the roar of Daryl's motorcycle. She scrambled to her feet and with Carl's help, the pair of them opened the gates and Daryl sped through and up the path. The gates clanged shut and Beth walked up the dirt path to the courtyard and by the time she reached them, Daryl was dismounting his bike and bent down to Emerson's eye level, whispering to her quietly.

"Is everything okay?" Carol's voice called as she approached the pair of them.

Daryl kept a comforting hand on Emerson's shoulder as he turned to look at the group who was walking over to them, "Yeah she just uh," he scratched his chin, "Just needs to rest."

Beth stopped at a distance that was far enough to give the pair space, but she could still make out Emerson's tear stained face. Her eyes were red rimmed and swollen from crying, but she didn't say anything.

Carol however went right up to Emerson, "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

Emerson shook her head, "I just wanna go and lay down."

"It was a long day," Daryl's voice held a warning tone, and it was not one he had used with Carol since before Sophia had been killed. She looked into his eyes and could tell from the way they glinted, that he was serious about protecting this girl from their questions.

"Alright," Carol nodded her head, "Okay."

Daryl took Emerson's hand loosely and walked with her into the prison. The group all surrounded the motorcycle, staring at the pair, and each of them had a perplexed look on their

face.

"Ya think she is okay?" Beth asked.

Carl shook his head, "I want to go check on her."

"Carl no," Carol was stern, "Leave her be."

Carl turned to look at the older woman, "But she's my cousin, I have to see what's wrong."

"Carl, ya better listen to Carol," Hershel shifted his weight from the prosthetic leg to his remaining limb, "Leave Emerson to rest for a bit."

Carl looked between the three adults he was standing with and scowled before turning back to pick up Judith, and without saying a word, he carried her up into the guard tower with him.

"Do we even know where they were?" Carol suddenly wondered aloud.

Beth nonchalantly shrugged, "I only saw Emerson briefly this morning."

"Did she say anything to you?" Hershel asked, giving his youngest daughter a pointed look.

Beth was about to open her mouth to reply when, for the second time that day, they heard a vehicle approaching the prison. She quickly turned and ran down to the gates, Carol following close behind, so that they could allow Rick and the others to return.

"Hey," Michonne greeted, she was the first out of the van and her katana was in one hand, and in the other hand, was a large paper bag full of supplies, "How was your day?"

Carol shrugged, "We had a fine day here," she eyed the bag, "Did you all have a good run?"

"Yeah, hit the jackpot at this little store in the middle of nowhere. Really small town," Rick had hopped out of the car, "Where is Emerson? I want to tell her that I found a library that wasn't overrun and some things she might want."

Carol and Hershel glanced at each other and then Carol spoke, "She is upstairs resting," she bit her lip, "She and Daryl went out first thing this morning and she just got back and seemed really torn up about something."

Rick's face fell, "What do you mean she and Daryl went out?"

Carol bit her lip, "I mean I got up and they were gone," she placed a hand on her hip, "And they just returned."

"And she was upset?" Michonne raised an eyebrow.

Hershel nodded, "She seemed really torn up."

"I'm going to go see her," Rick set his bag down and headed inside the prison.

–

"Ya gon' be okay?" Daryl murmured, his hands pushed Emerson's hair out of her face.

The girl was curled up on the bed, her fathers bible in her arms, and the photo of the two of them in her hand. Her eyes were shining as she stared at the picture, "I just want to sleep," she mumbled.

Daryl nodded, "You want me to check on ya in a bit?"

She glanced up at him, "Yeah."

"Okay, try to get some rest," Daryl got to his feet and left the room. He pulled the dark purple curtain down over the door way and just as she was turning around, Rick was rushing up the stairs.

The look on his friends face was one of pure rage, but Daryl stared him down, "What?"

"I thought I made it very clear," Rick began, "That I wanted you to refrain from getting any closer to her? Then I find out you two went out earlier?"

Daryl began to walk away from the cell, wanting to pull the oncoming argument away. from Emerson's ears, "Ya know Rick, she is her own woman and I am my own person. You can't go 'round tellin' me or anyone else for that matter, who they can and cannot spend time with," his hands grasped the railing and Daryl began his ascent up to his perch, "The truth is, Emerson wanted to go look for her father and since no one else is helping her get the closure she needs, I took it upon myself."

Rick scowled, "You're giving her false hope, Daryl."

"Do I believe her father is alive?" Daryl spun around on Rick, "Of course not, but until she finds some sort of clues to piece together what happened, she is going to continue to believe that he is still out there. That girl needs closure, plain and simple as that."

Rick stared at Daryl for a long time, the two glared at each other, neither speaking, and then finally Rick opened his mouth, "What happened today? Carol said she was upset."

Daryl moved to his bedding and began to rummage through his bag, looking for fresh clothes to wear. "Well we went back to the campsite she and her dad had been at, met up with someone she had traveled with. He went with us to the Piggly Wiggly that her father was last seen at," Daryl sat down and stripped his shirt, shedding the filthy and blood stained shirt, "We found Mr. Grimes rifle and backpack. His bible was in it," Daryl glanced up at Rick and noticed that his friends face had turned white, "And while her friend was outside a walker got 'im. So," Daryl slipped his arms into the freshly cleaned shirt, "While she was already vulnerable from finding her fathers things with blood all over 'im, Emerson feels as if she has this guys blood on her hands."

"God damn it," Rick ran a hand over his face, "I need to go talk to her and I need you to back off."

Daryl got to his feet once more and began to button up his shirt, "For one, she is resting right now, so ain't no one goin' in there and bothering her. For two, I already told ya that if Emerson wants me to help her, I am goin' to help her." Daryl picked up his crossbow and pushed past Rick, heading down the stairs, and outside.

Rick stared after him for a moment and then slowly followed down the stairs and outside.

–

That evening, Emerson's eyes fluttered open and she was immediately aware of the painful throbbing in her head. When she was a girl and she had gone to bed crying, she'd always wake up with a headache. Her hands reached up to gently massage her forehead, knowing that there was nothing she could take to ease the pain, pain killers were scarce enough as it was and they were needed for when the serious problems would reveal themselves. She was just forcing herself to sit up in the bed, when a head poked around the curtain, and to her relief, it was Daryl.

"Hey," his voice was quiet, ""I brought ya some dinner, didn't know if you were hungry."

She raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Daryl let himself fully in, quickly closing the curtain behind him, offering her the plate, "Some venison burgers and fresh salad."

Emerson pulled her body to the edge of the bed and took the offered plate, "Thanks Daryl."

"You feeling any better?" He asked gently.

Emerson picked up the fork that was on the plate and slowly began to cut the tender meat. She took a bite of it, chewed thoughtfully, and then swallowed before speaking, "I honestly don't know what to think or say."

Daryl nodded, "I just want to," he shrugged, "I wanna make sure you ain't blaming yourself for nothin."

"I just," Emerson stared down at the slices of fresh tomatoes on her plate and shook her head, "Daryl, why did Rick get mad at you for being with me?" She had suddenly remembered the angry voices she had heard just outside of her door after Daryl had left her alone earlier that day, and she had fallen asleep, trying to not think about it too deeply.

He sighed, "Rick thinks there is somethin' goin' on between us and he doesn't like it."

Her face screwed up in confusion, "Wait, he what?"

"Rick thinks we're gon' start up a relationship, 'cause accordin' to him, ya wear your heart on yer sleeve and ya fall for guys too easily," Daryl was quiet as he spoke, he figured Emerson would be upset.

Instead of replying immediately, Emerson sat in a stunned and angry silence. Finally, after a few minutes, she set her plate on the side of the bed, "Excuse me, Daryl." She pushed past him and was down the stairs within seconds. The dining room was full except Rick was nowhere to be seen, "Have you seen my cousin?" She asked Tyreese in a quick breath.

"He's outside walking with Judith," Tyreese replied.

"Thank you," she pushed past everyone and quickly headed outside.

When Daryl appeared in the dining room, everyone looked up at him with an expectant look, "Just uh, stay inside for a moment." He set the plate with Emerson's half eaten burger on the table beside his own food, and headed outside.

Emerson was halfway down the field when he made it outside, and then she rounded on Rick, "Rick Grimes?!" she shouted.

Rick turned and looked at his cousin, "Emerson," he smiled at her, "How are you feelin'?"

"Oh knock it off!" Emerson snapped, "I want to make something very clear right now Rick. I am twenty eight years old and I have been taking care of myself for quite sometime, even before I lost daddy. I have not seen you for at least four years since before the outbreak and I have done a lot of growing up in that time," She shook her head, "So please do not dare to make assumptions about me. More importantly," she pushed her hair out of her face, "Don't you dare say who I can and cannot spend time with, and who can and cannot spend time with me."

Rick's face had quickly grown into a frown, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Emerson was stern, "If I want his help and Daryl is willing to give me help, I'ma take it."

Rick looked up to the prison, his eyes squinted in the light of the setting sun, and he saw Daryl standing up at his bike, watching the scene unfold. He scowled and looked back at Emerson, "Look, Daryl is a good man but-"

"But what, Rick?!" Emerson shouted, "Stop trying to control me!" She sighed, "I love you dearly but I need you to let me be my own person for once, okay?"

"God damn it Em-"

"Don't you dare use that language in front of me!" Emerson shouted at him, "I am not going to put up with you treating me like a child."

"Then grow up and put your damn fairy tales behind you. Your God isn't coming to save us and your father is dead, just like Lori, Dale, Sophia, Andrea, and Shane, and everyone else. He wasn't there to save your friend today and he won't be here to save us from the next attack," Rick was shouting and then Judith was crying and reaching for Emerson, who now was the one who wasn't yelling.

Emerson reached down and picked Judith up, she stared at Rick in disgust, "I don't even know you anymore." She spun around in the garden and quickly headed back up to the prison.

"Em," Daryl began when she reached him.

She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears once more, "I'm going back to bed."

Daryl took the crying baby from Emerson and quickly he set to work trying to calm the child. His eyes followed Emerson's retreating form until she disappeared inside.

"Em, what's wrong?" Sasha asked, looking up at the girl.

"Nothing, just leave me be," Emerson choke out before running to her room.

Michonne looked at the others, "I'll go."

By the time Michonne reached Emerson's room, Emerson was sitting on her bed, crying pitifully into her hands. Her whole body shook as she heaved each sob.

"What's wrong?" Michonne asked gently.

Emerson looked up and shook her head, "Nothin'. Nothin' but my pitiful and stupid self."

Michonne sighed and gently sat down on the bed beside Emerson, "Don't you talk about yourself that way." She wasn't very good at the comforting thing, but Michonne wrapped an arm around the girl and she held her close. Michonne liked to think that Emerson was like her before the outbreak, the difference between the two women however, is that Emerson was able to hold onto her former self, but now it was slowly slipping away from the girl and she was becoming someone new. "You're a wonderfully funny, beautiful, and bright girl. You don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Emerson rested her head on Michonne's cool shoulder and shook her head, "No I'm not."

"Oh really?" Michonne's hand pulled Emerson by the chin to look at her, "And why do you say that?"

"Because I'm a stupid child who is living in a fantasy. I know everyone whispers that my daddy is dead and I'm living in a dream. That I need to grow up," she sniffed, "I don't know what else to hold onto anymore," Emerson shook her head.

"Emerson, you are a a very clever girl and no one, those who really matter, blame you for holding onto your father. If anything, you need closure so I understand," Michonne sighed, "You're gonna get through this and you'll be stronger for it. Do you want to talk about what brought all of this on?"

Emerson shrugged, "Rick being a controlling jerk."

"Ah," Michonne nodded, "He can get to be a little difficult to work with."

"He was trying to tell me not to hang out with Daryl, and he implied I was going to fall in love with Daryl," she sighed, "And said some really horrible things about God."

"Rick has a lot of his issues from Lori's death," Michonne noticed the look on Emerson's face, "Well I wasn't here for all that, I never met Lori, so I'm going off what Carol and Maggie have told me," Michonne put a hand up to her forehead and gently massaged her temples, "And in his shoes, it is easy to see why he doesn't believe in any sort of afterlife. So Rick is going to say and do stupid and hurtful things, but you're just going to have to ignore him."

"I know," Emerson pulled herself out of Michonne's embrace, "I know you're right."

"Alright, you get some rest, okay?" Michonne got to her feet, "I'll bring you your dinner, okay?"

Emerson nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Michonne turned and let herself out of the room just as Daryl was climbing the stairs with the food.

"Oh good," Michonne nodded, "You gonna take care of her?"

Daryl gave a curt nod, "Yeah, I will."

"Okay just," Michonne looked away from Daryl for a moment, her brain selecting the words she wanted. She looked back at him and then said, "Just don't lead her on."

"I..." Daryl frowned, "Okay?"

"Just take care of her, she's a really special kid," Michonne said.

Daryl simply nodded, "Yeah, I know."

–

A/N-Ooooh new chapter written! God I'm so tired. Review review review. I'm really having anxiety over this story because I'm not getting a lot of feedback so I need to know if it's worth pursuing..so PLEASE leave me notes on what you think!


	8. Falling

**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to Abbie, who had to be subjected to my teasing/taunts with snippets as I wrote this today...**

**xx**

Chapter 8

Falling

It was late when Daryl returned to Emerson's room to check on her. She was curled up in a ball on the bed, her copy of "Mansfield Park" held closely to her face, and her eyes were scanning the pages quickly.

"Knock, knock," Daryl said quietly.

She looked up, finally pulling her attention away from the book, to notice Daryl, "Oh hi," she set the gently used paperback down and sat up on her elbow, "What's up?"

Daryl's eyes took in the sight of the girl before answering. She was wearing a tee shirt and shorts that showed way too much leg, and her thick red hair was hanging down around the side of her face, showing off the soft white skin of her neck and collar bone. Daryl knew he would be lying if he tried to deny any attraction he had to the girl, and he was glad that thus far no one had directly confronted him about the situation. He figured that somewhere a voice was telling him that he was taking advantage of Emerson's situation, because he really just wanted to be closer to her. Finally, Daryl managed to procure the words he had been looking for, "I just thought I would come and check on you." He let himself into the room and sat down in the chair that he had occupied only the night before.

"Yeah I'm okay I guess," Emerson shrugged, "Michonne brought my supper to me, and we ate together, so that helped to calm me down. I just," she sighed, "Rick really hurt me earlier."

"I think," Daryl scratched his chin, "He's tryin' to protect ya 'cause you're like a little sister to him and so he just doesn't want to let you out of his sight now that you're back."

"Still though, he didn't need to say what he said about God," Emerson looked down.

"No he didn't, but Rick has been through a lot," Daryl shrugged, "You gotta understand why he doesn't believe like you."

"I guess." Emerson pulled herself to the edge of the bed and her bare feet touched the cold cement floor, "I wanna make sure I thank you Daryl," she began, "You've been really good to me through all of this, and I don't think I would've survived today if it weren't for you."

"Well I mean," Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, "I told ya that I know it feels to not know. The uncertainty, it's terrible."

"Still though," Emerson shrugged, "Thank you."

"Do you want to try and go out again tomorrow?" Daryl asked, a certain tentativeness in his voice.

"Yeah I think so, we can swing by the Piggly Wiggly if you think the walkers have cleared out a bit. Just to drive by, see if daddy had anything else that was dropped in the parking lot. Then," Emerson bit her lip, "I think I saw a sign pointing to a church that was up the highway a bit from the store, so maybe that would be a good place to try and look."

"That sounds like a good plan," Daryl nodded, he glanced over at her her fathers backpack the was sitting in the corner of the cell, "Have you gotten through the rest of the bag?"

Emerson's eyes followed his and she got to her feet, "Not really," she picked the black bag up and set it down on the bed. Her eyes looked over to the rifle that they had retrieved, her stomach churned as she thought about the blood on the barrel and trigger, forcing her brain to reject it as her fathers. She looked back at the bag again and her fingers wrapped tightly around the zipper before pulling it up, and opening the bag. She reached into the depths of the bag and slowly, Emerson began to pull the boxes of ammunition out of the bag. "This is what was left from daddy's rifle cabinet and hunting gear" she murmured. The boxes of ammunition were set down on the bed and then she began to pull out some remaining cans of food, and those were piled up beside her bed. Her fathers bible had already been retrieved from the bag hours before hand, but instead she wrapped her fingers around a small black notebook. Emerson raised an eyebrow and began to flip through the aged notebook pages, "It's daddy's journal," she murmured aloud.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked her, not for the last time that day.

"Yeah," Emerson thumbed through the pages briefly, but then she closed the book and set it down with the bible. A quick search through the pockets produced a small plastic bag with her mother's jewelry in it, a few camping dishware, and a small knife.

"That everything?"

Emerson looked up at him, "Yeah," she set the knife down on top of the bible and looked at Daryl, "I dunno what I expected." Her eyes fell down to the plastic bag in her hand and she began to go through it, "This was momma's wedding ring," she mumbled. Her index finger wrapped around a plain gold chain and Daryl watched her as she put the wedding ring on the necklace. Emerson pulled the lobster claw on the chain back and wrapped the necklace around her own neck and she tried to get the necklace to latch.

"Need some help?" Daryl couldn't help but snicker as he watched Emerson struggle.

"Shush," she was laughing though, "Yes, help would be great."

Daryl moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Emerson turned her back to him and he took the chain from her hands. She held her hair up and then just a moment later, she felt the cool gold chain lay down on the back of her neck. "All done," Daryl said quietly. Emerson looked down at the wedding ring that was now resting against her chest, and she turned her body to look at him, "Thank you," she said.

Daryl nodded, "Of course."

The two stilled beside each other and they allowed themselves some small pleasure in the quiet of the room and being in each others company with no one and nothing else around. Daryl indulged himself and once more, allowed his eyes to roam the girls body, taking in each detail of her beauty, right down to the pale freckles that danced across her small nose. Emerson couldn't help herself either as she stared into the face of the older man. Out of everyone at the prison, she felt the safest in his company, even safer than when she was with Rick. Whether it was his vast knowledge of many different weapons, his large muscles, or just the superior presence he gave off, Emerson loved being in Daryl's company.

"Do you think," Emerson hated herself for speaking and breaking the peace, but she wanted to ask, "Do you think if we had met before this, that we would've been friends?"

Daryl was quiet as he turned her question over in his head, then he said, "Probably not, I'd like to think we would be but," he shook his head, "I was a different person then and I had a lot of growing up to do," Daryl laughed, "Like if I had cussed in your presence then, I wouldn't have ever dreamed of apologizing. Prolly' would've told ya to get over your prissy little self"

She giggled, "Really?"

"I mean, I use to call everyone I saw from Asia a chinamen, because I was just that narrow minded. I'd piss the hell out of Glenn."

Emerson raised an eyebrow, "Isn't his family Korean?"

Daryl laughed, "That's my point."

"I guess you're right, I was considered a bit of a southern belle back in my part of Savannah," Emerson waggled her eyebrows at him as she spoke.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"You know how people always assumed preachers daughters were literally the worst people ever?" Emerson asked.

"Oh yeah," Daryl nodded, his mind thinking back to the only other preachers daughter that he had allowed himself to get close to back home, and she had been a crazy and wild girl, especially in bed, but he didn't feel compelled to share that with the girl in front of him, "They tend to be wild."

"Right well, I have always been the kind of person you would expect a preacher to raise. I was a straight a student, I did horseback riding, almost always wore dresses. I was so unbelievably polite and volunteered at the soup kitchens. I never missed a bible study except if I was sick," Emerson shook her head, "And I certainly did not go around shooting guns and riding on motorcycles with guys."

Daryl laughed, "I think it sounds like if I ever came around your house, your daddy would be the type of man who would be waiting with the shotgun."

"Daddy wasn't a violent person, but if he didn't have the shotgun then he'd have his brother waiting," Emerson thought, "Or my grandpa, he was known for just sitting on our front porch and cleaning the guns."

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Daryl smiled.

"My grandpa was the best guy ever. Rick was my favorite person growing up though," she sighed, a sudden dark sadness washing over her again, "Before he'd lost his wife and when this world was an easier place to live in."

"Just give him some time," Daryl told her, "He goes through these moods, ever since Lori died. But he'll calm down and likely apologize by tomorrow afternoon."

"He usually takes a little longer with fights between us, it just depends," Emerson yawned, "For someone who only slept most of the evening, you'd think I wouldn't be tired."

Daryl got to his feet, "We have another long day tomorrow, so get some rest."

Emerson nodded, "Okay," she stared at his arms, a thought passing through her brain that she'd very much like to know what it was like to sleep wrapped up in those arms, but as quickly as she had the thought, she internally scolded herself for thinking it. "I'll see you in the morning," she mumbled.

Daryl nodded his head, "Good night."

Emerson watched as he turned his back on her and then let himself out of the room. The curtain settled and then she began to put away the items she had retrieved from the bag. Once her bed was cleared off, Emerson pulled her blanket up over her body, and doused the oil lamp.

–

_ Whenever Emerson Grimes was on her horse, whom she had named Isaiah when she was ten, she felt like she could fly. She had taken such immaculate care of the Appaloosa horse, that even at fifteen years old, he could run like he was still a young foal. Outside of the church, her horse was her only friend, and he had been faithful to her the entire time. "You wanna take that jump, boy?" She whispered to the animal. He seemed to understand, because they turned towards the low jump in her back yard, and Isaiah switched from an easy trot, to a full on gallop. He leapt over the bars and Emerson cheered as they flew through the sky. He landed gracefully and then resumed to a trot once more. "Alright baby," she whispered, "We can rest now." Emerson dismounted Isaiah and lead him over to the stables. He began to eat some hay while she lovingly brushed the long mane out. She was wiping the oil and sweat off of the saddle when she heard a loud bang from the back porch door. _

_ "Emerson!" Her father shouted, he sounded frantic and nervous. _

_ "I'm in the stables daddy," she called back. Emerson walked out of the stables and saw her father running towards her, "What is it?" _

_ "Get in the house and get some things, we have to go," her father was rushed, and she noticed perspiration on his forehead. It was a cool day, so it struck her as odd that her father would be sweating. _

_ "What is going on?" She asked. _

_ "I'll explain in the car, just get a bag and pack what clothes you need and whatever else. Be quick about it and be in the parlor in five minutes," her father instructed. _

_ "But daddy-" _

_ "Now Emerson!" He shouted. _

_ Emerson was stunned, her father never yelled at her, so instead of arguing further, she simply nodded her head. She closed the stable doors behind her and then ran up to the house. Emerson set her riding helmet down onto her desk, allowing her red braid to fall down to her shoulders, and then she began to pack. She threw as many clothes into the bag as she could and a pair of sneakers, deciding to change out of her riding outfit later. _

_ "Come on Emmy!" Her father shouted from downstairs. _

_ "I'll be right there daddy!" She replied. _

_ Emerson grabbed a few more things, zippered the backpack shut, and then rushed downstairs. _

_ "Go out through the garage and get into the RV," he instructed. _

_ Emerson frowned at the sight of him emptying his hunting cabinet into a black duffel bag, but his tone outside had suggested that there was no time for questions, and he wasn't going to stop and answer them anyway. "Yes daddy," she replied. _

_ "On your way out, grab the bag of food from the kitchen counter." _

_ "Yes daddy," Emerson rushed to the kitchen, further perplexed at the amount of bags full of canned food that was sitting by the garage door, but she grabbed three of the bags anyway, and rushed out to the garage. The RV door was open and Emerson climbed the steps, setting the bags down onto the counter. She was just about to leave the RV and look for her father, when she heard the garage door slam shut and her father was climbing into the RV. _

_ "Do you have everything?" He asked her. _

_ Emerson nodded, "Yes daddy," she took some of the groceries from him, "What is going on?" _

_ "Just get in the front seat and buckle up," her father instructed, "We have to go get Joe and his family, the Matthews family, and the Patterson's." _

_ Emerson climbed into the passenger seat and pulled the seat belt tightly across her body. The electronic door opened, her father started up the RV, and then they were driving out of the driveway. She glanced back in time to see the door shut behind them. "So," Emerson looked at her father as he drove, "What is going on?" _

_ "People are going crazy honey," he began quickly, "I was in town, you know that stuff in the news? About what was happening in New York and Chicago?" _

_ Emerson thought back to the previous nights news report. People were getting sick, dying, and then coming back to life and killing. They had disregarded it as sick blasphemous jokes, some colossal joke about a new movie or something, "Yes daddy, I remember." _

_ "It wasn't a joke, people aren't lying, and they aren't faking footage," he said quickly, "I was picking up groceries in the Food Lion and someone ran through the aisle and bit the woman who was only ten feet behind me. She screamed and fell to the floor in pain, and the-" he paused, not wanting to call the creature a person, "thing began to eat her flesh right off of her face, right there in the frozen food aisle. Samuel, the youth pastor, he was in the store and shot the creature in the head, but it was too late. The woman was slipping and then she died," her father shook his head, "And then she was alive again and she was no longer the person she had been. Then she was trying to attack and Samuel shot her too. I grabbed my groceries and by the time I got to the car, it was complete pandemonium outside. People were screaming and running. There were dead bodies in the parking lot, some were being eaten, and some were just laying there. Then Joe called me and asked if I knew what was going on. Creatures were trying to get into his house and he has his wife and kids in the basement. We're going there first to try and fight them off and get the family out of the house. Then we'll get the others and head out of the city." _

_ Emerson stared, "But I don't understand. How can this be happening?" _

_ "I don't know honey, but we've got to get out of here and wait it out until the government can evacuate us." _

_ She nodded, "Okay daddy," Emerson looked outside of the window, "Okay." _

"Is that a library?" Emerson and Daryl had gotten up first thing the next morning and had hit the road. On the way to the Piggly Wiggly, Daryl had stopped to do some hunting, having seen some animals running through the woods. Emerson had walked only a few feet ahead of him so she could look past the stop sign to see what was on the highway, and her eyes had fallen on the building.

Daryl looked up from where he was pulling an arrow out of the scull of a squirrel, "Is it?" He asked, knowing how desperately she had wanted to find a library.

Emerson's eyes scanned the signs on the highway, and to her delight, she spotted a sign with a person reading, "It is!"

Daryl bagged his kill, tied the bag shut, and walked over to her, "You wanna go check it out?"

She grinned, "Can we?"

"Yeah, come on," he began to walk towards the building, holding his crossbow ready.

Outside of the library, there was only one car that had been abandoned and Daryl landed an arrow in the scull of one walker before approaching the library door. He peeked inside the dirty glass and only saw a dark building.

"Do you see anything inside?" Emerson asked him.

"No, but let me lead in. It is a relatively small building so it shouldn't be difficult to do a quick search," Daryl told her.

She nodded, "Okay."

Daryl pushed the door open and walked inside. There were a few carts knocked over, but overall, the library seemed as if it hadn't been harmed. Emerson stayed by the computer desk and peeked through the drawers, seeing if there was any supplies worth taking. There were a lot of pens and sticky notes, and then in the bottom drawer she found a first aid kit and several flashlights, as well as a package of batteries. "Ooh!" she said in response to the find.

"You okay?" Daryl called back.

"Yeah, I just found a first aid kit and some working flashlights!" She replied.

"Why didn't I ever think to check libraries before hand?" Daryl shook his head, and then he was walking back over to Emerson, "Place is clear."

"I guess when the world was ending, people weren't exactly flocking to the libraries," Emerson shrugged, "Thank you Daryl."

He nodded, "No problem."

She beamed and then rushed off to find the fiction section of the library. It wasn't long at all until Emerson returned with a sizable amount of books in her hands, "I think this is about the amount I can take without weighing us down too badly," she explained, "Maybe we can come back in the car tomorrow so we can actually bring more of these back."

Daryl smirked, "You're like a kid in a candy shop."

Emerson nodded, "Nothing I love more than books, well-" she paused and shrugged, "Except horses."

"Yeah unfortunately," Daryl took some of the books from her, "Getting you some books is probably the best I can do. I doubt I can come up with a horse."

She shrugged, "This is plenty." Emerson began to put the books inside of her fathers black backpack that she had on her person and tossed the first aid kit in on top.

"Should we check the offices in the back to see if the librarians kept their own stash of medicine?" Daryl asked.

"Oh yeah," Emerson nodded, "That's a good idea."

The two walked behind the counter and Daryl lead the way into the first office on the right. The room was small, with a huge desk crammed inside of it, but there wasn't much else left. A woman's pocket book was sitting on the counter, collecting dust and long since forgotten. Emerson approached it and her hands began to go through it. She pulled a makeup bag out and began to go through it, underneath the vast collection of eyeshadows and eyeliners, she found a bottle with Advil, one with Imodium, and one with Motrin extra strength. "Oh man, jack pot," Emerson commented, holding the bottles up for Daryl to see.

"Let's see if there is anything in the other offices," he said, after inspecting the desks and finding nothing.

The other two offices didn't offer much except for a few band aids and one more bottle of Motrin extra strength. They were just packing up their things when Emerson looked up, "Oh I wanna check for one more book."

"Alright," Daryl said, "I'll look through these file cabinets then."

She grinned and then headed back out into the library again. Emerson searched through the sections of books, and then her fingers stopped at the section on horses. There was a book in particular, one that was about famous show horses, and her dream the night before had reminded her that in a book somewhere was the closest she would get to a picture of her beloved Isaiah, because he had come from show horse royalty. She grabbed the book and quickly began to flip through the pages, completely engrossed in the pictures of the different breeds of horses, that she didn't hear the walker coming up from behind her. Emerson searched through the book and it was right when she reached the section on Apaloosa's that she heard something move, and she spun around in time to see a walker approaching her. Emerson screamed from the shock and fell backward, the book tumbling out of her hands.

"Emerson?!" Daryl called out.

The walker dropped and was crawling towards her, but Emerson was rapidly moving father away, trying to find her gun, "Daryl!" She cried, everything she knew about defending herself suddenly fleeing her mind.

"I'm coming!" He called back.

Emerson's hand found the butt of the gun at last and her boot kicked at the walkers head, leaving a mark on the creatures face, but not doing enough to stop him from advancing. She drew the weapon, cocked it back, and fired just as Daryl rounded the corner. The creatures grip was still on her leg when he died.

"Are you okay?" Daryl rushed over to her and helped her up.

Emerson nodded, tears streaming from her eyes, "Yeah it just," she shook her head, "Caught me by surprise."

He placed his hands on her arms, "But are you okay?" He began to look her over, "Are you hurt?"

"A little sore," she mumbled, "But that's it."

Daryl's hand grabbed her chin and he made Emerson look him in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Emerson felt a wave of emotions as she saw the concern in his face and instead of producing any sort of intelligent words, she simply nodded her head. Daryl stared back at her, searching her green eyes, as if searching to ensure that there was truth in her words. Emerson bit down on her lip and then she reached up and pushed her lips against his. Daryl stumbled from the shock, but he did not break the contact. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly against his body. She moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth to his, never before knowing what this could feel like. A part of Emerson said that this was wrong, and this certainly wasn't the time or the place, there was a walker on the floor dead behind them, and her gun shot had surely alerted others to their location, but for that brief moment, neither person cared about anything except for themselves. Daryl was hungry for human contact and had been for a very long time. He hadn't known a kiss, let alone a woman's touch since before the outbreak, and it had been a _very_ long time. He knew he was older and far more experienced than the younger girl in his arms, but to every voice that said to stop, there were a million stronger voices urging him to keep going. He picked her up and Emerson knew instinctively to wrap her legs around his waist. Daryl carried her over to a study desk and set the girl down. They finally broke the kiss when Emerson laid down on the table, staring up at him. Daryl stared down at her, "You okay?" His voice was hoarse and he almost couldn't focus because of the sight of Emerson's swollen lips.

She nodded at him, refusing to speak, because Emerson was terrified the wrong words would come from her. Daryl nodded and then he was covering her body with his, and his lips were on hers again. His tongue met hers and this time it was Daryl's turn to groan into her mouth, and he couldn't help himself when he began to grind his hips into hers. Emerson broke the kiss to gasp aloud when she felt the bulge in his pants press against the inside of her thigh. Daryl took this opportunity to press his lips to the soft skin around her collarbone, and he was biting the skin ever so gently; not enough to hurt, but enough to mark her. The voice in her head was growing louder, but Emerson was still ignoring it, because she had never felt so alive in her life, and if he pressed into her center one more time, she was going to lose her mind right then and there.

Emerson's lips found Daryl's once more, and his hands were just hooking around the belt loops on her shorts, when they heard a voice outside.

"Emerson? Daryl?"

They both recognized the voice immediately and Daryl pulled himself off of her. Emerson got off of the table and straightened her shirt, just in time to see Sasha and Michonne walk into the library.

–

A/N- ehehehehehehe. Review if you want more. :)


	9. Don't Speak

Chapter 9

Don't Speak

"Well we decided between the two of us to head out and find you guys to see if we could offer any help," Sasha explained, "It isn't safe for just the two of you to be out here on your own looking around."

Emerson was nodding her head quickly, still trying to get her head on straight, pushing her thoughts away from what she and Daryl had been doing just a moment before, "Yeah that's fantas tic, really," she said quickly, "The more help the better," she beamed and walked over to the library counter, grabbed her things and headed outside.

Sasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Daryl, "Is she okay?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, just startled," he nodded to the walker behind him, "This son of a bitch almost got her."

Michonne's expression matched Sasha's, but hers was closer to one of skepticism as her eyebrow raised, "Right well, let's head out."

Emerson was walking silently to the motorcycle, her mind was racing a million miles per second, trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. She was just getting situated on the bike, her eyes glancing over to the parked truck that Michonne and Sasha had arrived in, when Daryl walked over to her, "You dropped this book," his voice was quiet and gruff.

She looked up at him and took the horse book from his hands, "Oh yeah, thanks," Emerson put the book in her backpack, "I guess we should get going."

Daryl nodded and said nothing more as he climbed onto the motorcycle. Emerson's arms wrapped around his waist, the engine started, and they were on the road again, followed closely by Sasha and Michonne. They drove for another ten minutes, briefly stopping outside of the Piggly Wiggly, only to find that the parking lot was still swarming with walkers. So Daryl drove on, down the highway, until he saw the signs for the little country church that Emerson had mentioned before. Daryl pulled his bike up into the dirt driveway and Emerson was off the vehicle the minute it was stopped, her hand resting nervously on the butt of her gun.

"So what is the idea behind this place?" Sasha asked.

"Well," Emerson looked around, her eyes taking in the sight of the relatively undisturbed property, "If daddy was feeling from a horde he may have tried to come in here. He would have thought a church was the best place to take shelter."

"Alright well, let's check it out then," Michonne said as she walked towards the building.

The steps were covered in dead leaves and debris, and Emerson noticed they shook as they walked up them, probably due to the fact that they hadn't been kept up and maintained. Michonne pushed open the door of the church, her katana in hand, followed closely by Sasha and Emerson, with Daryl following from behind with his crossbow out. The sun was streaming through the stained glass windows of the old country church and additional light was being let through the hole in the roof. The damage had likely been caused by the rain and Emerson felt a pang of sadness in her heart as she looked at the toppled over pulpit, thinking of her own church back home. As she stared up at the crucifix that was hanging on the wall, Emerson felt tears threaten to overwhelm her as she thought about what she and Daryl had been doing just a few moments before. She was a good girl and was determined to maintain that ideology, even in the wake of the end of the world.

"I'll check some of these side rooms," Sasha said, pointing to the rooms that lead to the rest of the church.

Emerson gave a weird jerk of her head and she began to walk up the aisle, peeking down the pews for any sign of anything. Her hands instinctively reached out for an old and worn out hymnal, she didn't open it, but just the old leather binding in her soft hands brought her a sense of comfort. She continued to walk until she reached the pulpit and without thinking, Emerson began to brush the dirt and leaves off of it, and began to pick it up.

Daryl watched as Michonne broke off into one of the other side rooms and then he focused his attention back onto the girl, "Em, what are you doing?"

"I just want to pick this up," she grunted, clearly struggling with the weight of the furniture.

Daryl slung his crossbow over his back and ran over to her, "Here let me help."

"No!" she snapped, "I've got it!"

He stepped back and frowned, "Okay." Daryl watched as she continued to struggle with the pulpit, and finally, the piece was standing upright once more.

Emerson proceeded to brush the dirt off the top of the pulpit and nodded, "That's better."

"Are you okay?" Daryl asked quietly.

She looked at him and was about to reply when she heard a voice call, "Emerson, come here now!" The voice belonged to Michonne and Emerson took off running towards the voice. She practically vaulted over a pew and dashed into the men's choir room. Michonne was hunched over a person and she moved so that Emerson could see the person.

"Daddy?" Emerson's voice shook with disbelief and then she was on her knees crawling towards the man.

He was pale and had blood on his shirt, one hand was gripping the front of Michonne's shirt, clearly delirious and unaware of what was going on. "Emmy?" The man's voice murmured, staring up at Michonne.

"Daddy, I'm here," tears began to fall down Emerson's face and she gently turned his cool face towards her, "Daddy it's me."

His eyes were heavy and low, but then he forced them open and he stared up at his only child in wonder, "Princess?"

"Daddy it's me, it's your Emerson," she whispered.

"I'll be god damned," Sasha whispered from the doorway.

"Come on daddy, let's get you out of here," Emerson said quickly. She began to move him and threw his arm around hers, "We have a car and we're at the prison," Emerson was talking quickly, clearly in a state of shock over what was happening, "And Hershel can care for ya, oh and daddy Rick is there."

The man nodded his head numbly, too delirious and exhausted to comprehend. He coughed and as Emerson got her father into a standing position, she noticed how frail he had become. "Daryl," she was completely crying now, "Please Daryl, help me."

Daryl shook himself out of his own shock and then he was on the other side of Mr. Grimes, taking his arm around his neck, "Come on, we'll get ya to the van and get you some medicine," he urged the man.

"Rick?" Mr. Grimes looked at Daryl, completely confused.

"Nah, I'm not Rick but Rick and his kids are at the prison," Daryl explained.

"Come on daddy," Emerson urged.

Together the two helped get Emerson's father out into the sanctuary, with Sasha leading the group and Michonne following closely behind. Emerson was panting by the time they reached the car. Daryl lifted her fathers frail body into the backseat and they stretched him out in the captains bench of the vehicle, and Emerson climbed into the back with him.

"You in?" Daryl asked, eying Emerson with a note of worry.

She nodded, not taking her eyes from her dad, "Let's go."

Daryl closed the door, waited for Sasha and Michonne to get into the car, and then he was mounting his bike. The engines started and then the two vehicles were speeding off back towards the prison. It seemed like a lifetime to Emerson during the entire trip back to the prison. Eventually, as Emerson held her fathers hand, she looked up through the windows of the car as they drove up the driveway.

Daryl dismounted the bike and looked as Rick and Tyreese emerged from the prison, "Get a gurney!" He ordered.

"Why?" Rick frowned and ran over, "Did something happen? Is Emerson okay?"

"Yeah she's fine," Daryl nodded and pulled open the car door, "We found her father."

Tyreese stared in amazement and then he was running back into the prison. Rick's face was white as he stared at his friend, "You—what?"

Emerson jumped out of the way so Daryl could reach into the car and he gently scooped her father into his arms. Emerson got out of the car and threw herself at Rick, sobbing hysterically, "I did it Rick," she had suddenly forgotten all of her anger at him from the day before, "Michonne found him in a little church just down the road from the Piggly Wiggly."

Rick cupped his cousins face and brushed her tears away, "It's okay, he's gonna be okay," he told her, "Let's get him inside."

Emerson pulled away from him just as Tyreese appeared with the gurney with Hershel and Carol closely behind him. "We have to get him to the infirmary," she managed to say.

Hershel pushed Daryl away and began to check the man's vitals, "His heart is weak," he said quietly, "Get him inside to the infirmary like she said."

Daryl and Rick lifted the gurney and followed Hershel inside of the prison. Emerson followed closely behind, her body still shaking as she cried. Michonne reached for the girls hand and held it tightly as they walked through the prison.

"He is seriously dehydrated," Hershel said once the man was laying down on a bed and he could examine him properly.

"He has a horrible cough too," Emerson said, and just as if he heard, her father let out a terrible cough.

"Alright Emerson," Hershel looked at her, "I know you have waited and dreamed about this for a long time but it is time for you to leave. I only want Carol in here to help me. You'll only distract me, you and Rick both."

"No Hershel, I need to be with him," she sobbed, "Please."

"Emerson!" Hershel barked, "I can't save your father if you are in here sobbing like that."

She stared at him and then turned as Daryl gently took her hand and pulled her out of the room, "Come on Em," he whispered.

Emerson followed Daryl who pulled her down the cell block slightly, "Come 'ere and sit down before ya make yourself sick."

She pulled her hand out of his, suddenly aware that he was touching her again, and she was afraid of losing herself again. Emerson wrapped her arms around herself and sat down on a bench, staring down at her hands. Rick settled in beside her and he wrapped a protective arm around his cousin, who leaned into him willingly, "I'm sorry about yesterday," Rick mumbled, "I'm so sorry I didn't listen."

Emerson nodded her head, "I forgive you."

Daryl stood off to the side, eying Emerson, but knowing full well that given everything that had happened that day, he had to keep his distance. He turned his gaze back to Hershel and Carol who were whispering as they administered medicine to Emerson's father.

"I can't believe y'all found him," Maggie said quietly.

Daryl looked up, he had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the girl walk up. "Yeah, I know. She has fought so hard for this moment and now," He sighed, "I just hope he makes it."

"He seems pretty sickly," Maggie commented, looking through the bars, "Any idea what happened?"

"My guess is that he barred himself up into that church and just couldn't do much," Daryl sighed.

"He's a Grimes, he's tough," Maggie smiled.

It seemed like hours before Carol finally came to retrieve Emerson. "Honey, your dad is awake and carrying cognitive thought patterns, he's asking for you."

Emerson shot up like a rocket and within seconds she was at her fathers side, "Daddy?"

"Hi Princess," he smiled at her and took her hand into his, "How are you?"

"I'm fine daddy," Emerson laughed, "What about you?"

"Oh I'm hanging in there," He chuckled, which quickly turned into a hacking cough.

Emerson looked into the tissue as he coughed and quickly brushed away a tear as she saw the tissue stain with red, "Daddy what happened?"

"Well I lost my things at the Piggly Wiggly and," he shrugged, "I was chased out by those walkers. Did what I could to find shelter. Found the church and it was untouched. I barricaded my way as much as I could and collapsed in that room you found me in," Mr. Grimes sighed, I went through the basement of the church and found some food. Tried to sustain off that and then I started getting sick. I couldn't get out of the church to come find you and I grew sicker," He coughed again, "As it is, Mr. Greene here says I'm not doing that great."

"Well Hershel is the best," Emerson smiled, "You'll be up and at it soon enough."

"That's my girl, keep faith," he brushed her red hair out of her face, "I prayed God would keep you safe in my absence and he did."

"I went on a run," Emerson began to say, "And I went to a store where I found Michonne and Daryl. But I hurt myself," she sighed, "And they brought me here because Daryl wanted Hershel to look at my ankle. That was when I found Rick and Carl."

"Rick is here? As in your cousin?" His eyes were wide.

Emerson turned towards the doorway, "Rick?" She called.

He was at the doorway within seconds and then he was leaning over his Uncle's bedside, "Hi Uncle," Rick greeted quietly.

"God be good," Mr. Grimes exclaimed, his voice was still weak and his eyes were sunken in, but his smile was wide, "And your boy is here too? What about Lori?"

Rick shook his head, "We lost Lori last year when my daughter was born."

"I'm sorry Rick, that is not an easy path to travel," he coughed again, "Excuse me-but it does get easier."

"Yeah," Rick gave a small smile, "I'm so glad you're here."

"God is good and He answered my prayers that my girl would be cared for."

Emerson smiled as she brushed hair out of her fathers face, "He always does care for us."

"That's my girl," Mr. Grimes eyes shut for a moment, "I think I am going to rest Emmy," he mumbled, "Go get yourself some supper."

Emerson nodded, "Okay daddy."

She pressed her lips to his hand and then got to her feet, staring at her father until he was asleep. "You can do what your dad said," Carol told her gently, "I'll stay with him."

Emerson turned and looked at the older woman, "I'll be back, I promise."

"Honey he's okay. Just take your time, get some rest and clean yourself up if you want," Carol smiled, "I won't leave his side."

"Okay," Emerson hugged Carol, "Thank you."

Emerson left the room, followed closely by Rick. She barely glanced at Daryl as she rushed out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

"How's your daddy?" Beth asked when Emerson walked into the room.

Emerson nodded, "I think he is going to be okay." She fixed herself a plate and then headed outside to sit, just for the sake of being away from everyone. Emerson sat down at the table and slowly she began to eat, her mind was still racing as she thought about everything that had happened that day. She wasn't alone for long though, behind her Emerson heard the prison doors slam shut, and then Daryl was sitting down beside her.

"How are you?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

He looked down at his hands, "Are you sure? Because you have hardly said a word to me since the library."

"I shouldn't have let go like that," Emerson said quietly.

"What?" Daryl frowned, a little angry because it was difficult enough for him to let himself go like that, especially with someone he had only known for a few weeks; almost two months at the most.

"It was wrong for me to let myself go," Emerson stuck a fork into the cucumber that was on her plate and began to chew it slowly, when she had swallowed she spoke again, "If my father knew he would be so disappointed in me. Never mind what God must think of me."

"All we did was-" Daryl faltered, almost afraid to say it aloud, as if it would lose the meaning, "We kissed, why is that wrong?"

She looked at him and Emerson felt a pain in her chest as she saw the hurt and angry look on Daryl's face, "What would of happened if Sasha and Michonne had not walked in when they did?"

"What are you talking about?" Daryl scowled.

"I felt your erection," Emerson whispered, "You wanted to be with me like-" she bit back the words as if it was a bitter poison she had to swallow.

"Like what?" Daryl swore under his breath and got to his feet, "Yeah I was aroused because I haven't been with anyone in over four years. You were clawing all over me and if it was so damn wrong to your precious god, then you would have stopped. But remember, you kissed first. I reacted to what I thought you wanted."

She looked away from him, "I made vows when I was thirteen that I would stay pure. I was doubting if God was really there and then He brought my father back to me today and that validated it. I am not going to doubt Him again, and I am certainly not going to throw my morals out of the window for a guy."

Daryl laughed, an angry and bitter sound coming from him, "Yeah okay Emerson. Do whatever you want, I hope you're happy being alone with God and your father."

Emerson didn't reply to that, refusing to buy into his cruel words, and she wouldn't look at him because tears were threatening to surface again. There was a long moment of silence with only Daryl's retreating steps, and then the prison doors squeaked open, and the slammed shut behind him. When Emerson was done eating, she retreated to the wash house to clean her face, frowning at the sight of the bruise that Daryl had left on her collarbone. No one had said anything to her about it and she was concerned that eventually someone would comment. Emerson ducked into her room, grabbed a sweater, and then headed back to the infirmary. Rick was sitting with his Uncle, who was awake now, and showing the older man his daughter.

"Hi Princess," Mr. Grimes greeted, "I was just meeting Miss. Judith."

Emerson beamed, her spirits lifting at the sight of her father sitting up in the bed, "Judith is my best friend in this place," she smiled, "Just like Carl used to be."

Carl was standing in the corner and he looked at Emerson, "Hey! You're the one who was always running off with Daryl."

Emerson raised an eyebrow at Carl and shook her head at him.

"You know," Mr. Grimes began, "I keep hearing about this Daryl fellow but I haven't met him yet. I was introduced to the two ladies who helped today, but he is the only one who hasn't come by."

"Daryl is uh," Rick shrugged, "Hard to deal with at best."

"That's the definition of it," Emerson mumbled.

"I can go get him Uncle Henry," Carl offered.

"Oh Carl, I'm sure Daryl doesn't want to be bothered," Emerson said quickly. She noticed the look Rick was giving her but she ignored him.

"Could you see if he is willing?" Mr. Grimes asked, "I would really like to meet the young man."

"Yeah sure," Carl grinned and then headed out of the cell.

Emerson sighed and then sat down in the chair beside her fathers bed. Judith was reaching for her and Emerson happily took the child, "See? She adores me," she told her father.

Mr. Grimes nodded, "Reminds me of you when you were a baby."

Emerson looked down as Judith reached for the necklace around her neck, "She is such a good baby too."

Rick nodded, "That she is."

"You must be Mr. Dixon."

Emerson saw her father was no longer looking at her and her cousin, and his eyes were on the figure in the doorway. She looked down at Judith, forcing her attention on the child, terrified to see Daryl's face, because she already hated herself for what she had said to him.

"Yeah, that's me," Daryl leaned over and shook the offered hand from Mr. Grimes, "Glad to see you're okay."

"You've been helping my daughter according to Carl," Mr. Grimes smiled, "And she said you were the one who brought her back here."

Emerson was convinced that if she looked at Daryl now, she would feel his gaze staring into her head. Instead she glanced up and saw Rick, who was giving her a pointed look, as if he was sensing something had happened.

"Yeah, found her in the grocery store down the road. Guess it was a good thing I did, since her cousin was here the whole time," Daryl's tone was light with the older man.

"You're a good man Mr. Dixon," Henry Grimes said, "Thank you for taking care of my little girl."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah well," he trailed off, "Anyway I have to go get ready for my watch."

"We'll talk some more in the morning," Mr. Grimes smiled, "Thank you."

Daryl nodded at the man and then he was gone.

"Well," Rick stood up, "I'm going to put Judith down and give you two some time alone."

Emerson looked down at the baby, who was pulling at her sweater, and for a brief flash, her bruised collarbone was uncovered. She quickly pulled the sweater back and looked up in time to see her father giving her a look. Emerson blanched and then kissed Judith as she handed her cousin over to Rick. "Good night," Emerson told Rick quietly.

Rick nodded, "Good night Emmy."

Emerson watched her cousins leave the room and then looked to her father, the two of them alone at last.

"So," Mr. Grimes began, "Are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Mr. Dixon?"

A/N- ooooooh. Betcha didn't see that coming!

Review? :)


	10. Reminder

**A/N- fun fact...I rewrote this chapter because I hated the other one. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Reminder

"You and Emerson okay?" Rick was looking at Daryl, who was on his night watch, and making it a point to not look at his friend.

"Yeah just dandy, Rick," Daryl grunted, "Just fine."

"Yeah well," Rick shrugged, knowing he shouldn't be pushing the issue, "You two just seemed distant, when just a day ago you were fighting me to be friends."

"You know Rick, I don't think it really matters. She found her father and that is all that matters," Daryl replied.

Rick was quiet as he observed his friend, and even in the darkness he noticed that old defensive state return to the man before him. Slowly but surely, Rick was convinced Daryl was slipping into the self that was from Atlanta and the campsite. Guarded and wary of everything and everyone. Instead of saying anything else, he simply turned and walked away from Daryl, his mind racing as he did so.

–

"Daddy, nothing is going on between Mr. Dixon and I," she said quickly, avoiding looking at him as he spoke.

"Emerson Leah Grimes, please do not lie to me," Mr. Grimes looked at her sternly, "He came in here and you both refused to look at each other as if something has happened. Never mind the bruise on your collarbone, that could only be one thing; it's a hickey."

She looked away from her father, "Nothing happened."

"You know Emerson," Mr. Grimes paused to cough violently into his tissue, "I raised you to the best of my ability. It was hard without your mother, but by God's will I did raise you. I would hope that at twenty-eight years old you could be honest with me. I am not a fool," he coughed again, "I was young once and I did things that perhaps I should not have done, but what's done is done and what's dead is dead," he sighed, feeling exhaustion set into his bones, "If at twenty-eight you found someone you enjoy being with, I won't stand in your way and God will rejoice that His children could find peace and comfort in this time and age we live in. I won't be angry or cross if you have a relationship with him, even if he is clearly much older than you. I just want to make sure you are always truthful to yourself and God."

Emerson gave a small nod of her head, "Yes daddy, but nothing happened between Mr. Dixon and I."

"Child please, I do not expect to survive this world for very much longer. I want to go to my Lord knowing my daughter will be okay," he told her.

Emerson turned her head sharply, "Daddy, you will be fine. Mr. Greene already got the color coming back to your face."

"I know baby girl," he gave her a weak smile, "But I am old and tired. There is no place in a world full of death for an already old and tired man."

She was shaking her head now, "Daddy I just found you again, you can't leave me."

He reached up an exhausted hand and took hers into his, "If I survive I survive, but I am not going to try and fight whatever God has planned." Emerson pressed his hand to her cheek, tears falling again. "Dry your tears child," he instructed, "Get some rest."

Emerson looked at her father, "I'm not leaving your side."

"You aren't sleeping in here with me. You will go to to your room and get some rest."

"Dadd-"

"Emerson please," his voice was suddenly strong and stern, and almost at once he lost the color in his face again, "Please do what I say."

She stared at him for a long time and then finally kissed him on the forehead and got to her feet. She pulled the cell door shut to try and give him some privacy, and she wandered off. Emerson looked up at Carol who was walking into the room, "Please if anything starts to happen, can you get me?"

Carol nodded, "I'm going to give him some medicine and sit in here a bit to keep an eye on him. Get some rest."

Emerson rubbed at her exhausted eyes and nodded, "Okay, thank you." She walked past Carol and headed to her room. She glanced at her appearance briefly and then began to change into her pajamas. She was just settling into her bed with a book in hand, when Rick appeared in the doorway holding a sleeping Judith.

"Hey," he greeted quietly.

"Oh hey," she replied in the same quiet voice, "What's up?"

Rick walked into the room and sat down on the chair, "I just wanted to come in and uh," he shrugged, "Apologize again."

"Don't apologize," Emerson forced a smile, "It's okay."

He shrugged, "How's your dad doing?"

She nodded her head, "I dunno Rick. He doesn't think he'll survive for very long."

"I think he'll pull through," Rick mumbled.

Emerson was quiet for a long time, her mind going over facts and memories. Thoughts about her father and Daryl threatened to overwhelm her. "You remember when we were kids and your dad was fighting with my dad?"

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

She smirked, "Sorry I should specify. The one where your dad flat out refused to drive to Savannah."

"Ah yes, that one," Rick nodded his head, "What about it?"

"Remember how I cried and cried? We hadn't seen each other in six months because y'all missed my birthday that year. I was in my dramatic phase too," Emerson smiled at the memory, "So I collapsed under the Christmas tree and I sobbed for hours."

"Yeah I remember, because my dad got mad at your dad for trying to guilt trip him into coming by making him listen to your crying," Rick shook his head.

"Well I was just thinking," Emerson shrugged, "I miss when we cried over silly and petty things like that."

Rick nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean. Like when the only stress I had was worrying over what to get at the grocery store when Lori sent me out."

"I don't know how I'll cope if I lose daddy all over again," Emerson sighed and her eyes fell onto the horse book, "I just wish we could go back. Maybe we would take better care with the time we have."

"I'd tell Lori that I love her more often," Rick mumbled, staring down at his daughter.

"I would," Emerson shrugged, "Be a better daughter."

Rick looked up at his cousin, "You've always been a good daughter."

"I know but," She sighed, "I remember one time I lied to my daddy about how I had tried alcohol on my twenty-first birthday. So never mind the fact that I had tried alcohol in his house without his permission, but I lied about it too. In retrospect, it was such a tiny and miniscule detail in life, but I hated myself for weeks after the fact."

"Well you were twenty-one," Rick shrugged, "You had the right."

"I know but," Emerson looked up at him, "That was always the difference between us. I was the daughter of a southern Baptist preacher, and your daddy never really shielded you. You lived your life and for awhile there you got to do what you had always dreamed of. I never made it to my dream job. I was close to becoming a full blown show woman. Isaiah had won many awards already," She shrugged, "And then this happened."

"I was still in my coma when all this started," Rick told her.

"We came to see you just a week before the outbreak hit Atlanta. At that time there was still only weird reports from small countries," Emerson thought back to that day, "Shane greeted us at the hospital. Daddy and I prayed by your bedside and I sat with you for awhile. I was knitting there until Carl got out of school and then I took Carl for ice cream. I was dating a guy named Brad at the time," she looked down at her hands, "And we had a date for the day we wound up coming to see you and he broke up with me, because I went to visit you again instead of going out," she shook her head, "I sure knew how to pick them."

"I never liked that guy anyway," Rick laughed.

"You never liked any of my boyfriends," she pointed out.

"You know I like Daryl, he's my best friend but," Rick spoke slowly, "I don't want anything about the two of you together being a thing."

Emerson snorted, "Yeah well don't worry about that. I'm not remotely interested in him."

"Alright," Rick studied her face closely but then he spoke, "Glad to hear it." He got to his feet, "I'm gonna go put her in her crib and try to get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm exhausted."

Rick leaned over and kissed his cousin on the forehead, "Good night."

"Night Rick." Emerson watched Rick leave the room and then settled into the bed, her hands reaching for the lamp to dim the light and put the wick out. Her mind raced back to the thought of Daryl's broken expression when she had rejected him earlier. A part of her knew that she had lied when she told Rick that she wasn't interested. The idea of being with him was highly appealing, but they didn't share the same values or ideas, and even in a world of the dead walking, it was something Emerson thought she desired. Her eyes closed and Emerson fell asleep, and when she slipped into her dreams, Emerson couldn't help the thoughts that cropped up about Daryl holding her.

–

**A/N- Short but sweet and I like this chapter a lot better. I'm going to bed. Review? Also, is anyone really good at photo editing and graphics? There will be a reward for you if you can do something for me. **


	11. Samson

**A/N- Please keep in mind, in case you didn't realize it, I re-wrote the previous chapter so be sure to read that before continuing! Thanks! Also I have a playlist for this on Spotify...if you search "Somebody to Talk to" it should come up...if not, if you wanna know the music that inspires me as I write; I'll be glad to share! **

**xx**

Chapter 11

Samson

The light of dawn was just peeking through the high windows of the prison when Emerson woke up. She stayed still in the bed for a moment, her mind slowly processing her dreams from the night before, and thoughts began to wake up. As she got out of the bed and retreated to the shower room with a towel and clean clothes in her hand, Emerson began to see fleshed out memories of her dreams. It was before the outbreak and she was home in Savannah, but Daryl was there too, and he was taking her out on dates but they were sneaking around. The dream had ended with her being discovered in bed with Daryl by her father and Rick. She closed her eyes at the memory of the last one, knowing full well that she should not be thinking about sleeping with Daryl, but if she couldn't get rid of that memory, she wanted to block out her father and Rick. The water from the shower head was cold and Emerson was secretly glad. She hoped the cold water would wake her up and kill any feelings she had.

When she was out of the shower, Emerson dried her body off, slipped into her old pair of shorts and an old tee shirt. She slipped her feet into her boots and after ensuring there was no way to see the hickey on her collar bone, Emerson headed for the infirmary to check on her father. By the time she made it to the cell block, there was life and movement. She looked up just in time to see Hershel walking out of her father's cell.

"How is he?" She asked him.

Hershel nodded, "He's awake and eating some broth." He glanced back into the cell to watch Carol feeding the older man, and then he turned back to Emerson, "I'm trying to make him comfortable and ensure he is okay."

Emerson nodded, "Okay, thank you." She walked past Hershel and went into the cell, "Hi daddy."

Henry swallowed the spoonful of broth and smiled at his daughter, "Good morning little girl."

"I can take over if you want," Emerson offered to Carol.

Carol looked up at her, "Oh sure," she got to her feet and handed the bowl to Emerson, "Careful it's hot."

"Did you get any rest?" Emerson asked the older woman.

Carol nodded, "A fair bit actually." She smiled, "I'm going to go help Beth get breakfast ready."

"Thank you Carol," Emerson took the woman's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Thank you for sitting with him."

"Of course," Carol then turned and left the room.

Emerson watched her go and then sat down beside her father, "Did you sleep okay, daddy?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "Had a few coughin' spells and I had difficulty getting comfortable, but I managed a fair bit of sleep. Definitely more then I've had in a few months."

Emerson spooned up some broth and offered it to her father, who took it gratefully, "My first night here I slept like a rock. It was something about being inside a prison and having Rick next door to me."

"You finding your cousin will forever serve as an example that God has not left us in our time of need. Who else would have brought the two of you together again?" Mr. Grimes smiled.

Emerson stayed with her father throughout the day. She read passages to him from his bible, and she read her books that Daryl had brought her when he slept. Rick would sit with her and Carl would join them when his Uncle was awake, so that the boy could get to know this family member all over again. Mr. Grimes especially loved when Judith would sit outside of the cell. By early evening, Rick was preparing for his night watch and Emerson was eating her supper in her fathers room.

"Em?"

Emerson looked up to see Glenn standing in the doorway, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Beth is having difficulty getting Judith to go down to sleep. Judith keeps saying 'Emmy' so she figured maybe you could come and help her," he explained.

Emerson bit her lip, but before she could say no to Glenn, her father spoke, "Go ahead honey. I'll be okay." Emerson looked at her dad, "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head feebly, "I'm fine."

She got to her feet, set the plate of food down on the top bunk, and Emerson kissed her father on the forehead before leaving the room.

–

Daryl looked up from where he had been working on his bike. The sun was setting, so he knew it was getting late. Probably close to nine, he figured. Daryl had spent the day avoiding Emerson, which had proved to be an easier feat than he thought. It occurred to him at some point that she was probably sitting by her fathers bedside, which is why neither one of them had seen the other all day long. But now that it was getting late, and Rick would be starting the night shift soon, Daryl began to clean up the soiled rags and tools. He pulled a sheet over the bike and headed inside the prison.

He stopped in the kitchen when he heard a soft voice singing. Daryl leaned in the doorway, but out of sight of the cell where he knew the voice was coming from.

"A donkey named Eeyore is his friend and Kanga and little Roo. There's Rabbit and Piglet and there's Owl, but most of all Winnie the Pooh. Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff. He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, willy nilly silly old bear." Emerson smiled down at Judith who was dozing off in her older cousins arms, slowly she rocked the baby back and forth.

"Enjoying the sights and sounds?"

Daryl turned around sharply and saw Michonne watching him, "What? No."

She raised an eyebrow, "Mmhmm okay Daryl." Michonne walked past him and headed to the inner depths of the cell block, but Daryl was quickly rushing after her.

"Hey, what gives?" He asked.

Michonne stopped and turned to look at him, "What?"

"What was that about back there?" Daryl was frowning as he stared Michonne down.

"Oh please, basically everyone knows that you and Emerson want each other. It's why Rick has been so touchy. He may have his moments but he's not an idiot," Michonne replied.

Daryl scoffed, "Yeah well she basically told me to go take a flying leap yesterday."

The corner of Michonne's lips twitched, threatening to smile at him, "And why was this?"

"Because it ain't appropriate or some shit," Daryl shrugged, "She wants ta'be left alone to care for her father and worship a god."

"You really are a stupid shit," Michonne shook her head.

Daryl's eyebrows narrowed, "What?"

"Of course she was going to try and push you away. You're older and thus she is scared of all of this. Then add in she just found her daddy again and he is, well was a southern Baptist minister. So now she has this reputation to live up to once more because her father is here to monitor her every move, and from my experience with Baptist ministers, they aren't afraid to tell you what they think of you and your sin, no matter who you are." Michonne began to walk again, "You can't take it personally that she is trying to push you away. She just doesn't know what to do. She may be twenty-eight years old, but she is still very much a girl in that respect."

Daryl scoffed, "Oh please."

Michonne shook her head, "You don't have to believe me if you don't want, but you'll be a lot less cranky if you look at things from her perspective." She turned again and walked off, leaving Daryl to ponder what she had said, and this time he didn't follow.

Only a moment or two had passed before Daryl began to walk again. He grabbed a change of clothes and was just heading for the shower when he heard Carol call him. Daryl turned to see the woman approaching him, who was just coming from the infirmary, "Oh hey," he said.

"Long time no see stranger," she smiled, "Where have you been hiding all day?"

Daryl shrugged, "I was just outside doing a tune up on the bike and I went hunting for a bit."

"Right," Carol nodded, "Well Hershel went to lay down and I need to go and find Sasha. Would you mind sitting with Henry?"

Daryl sighed, "Someone else can't do it?"

"No one else is around," Carol shrugged, "Besides Emmy and Rick trust you."

"Yeah fine," Daryl grumbled his response before pushing past her and heading to the infirmary.

He peeked his head around the corner of Henry's room and saw the older man was awake, "Hi Mr. Grimes."

"Oh evening Daryl," Henry's voice was hoarse, "'Scuse me, I just can't control this blasted cough."

"Here," Daryl set his clothing down in the corner of the room and reached for the glass of water and handed it to the man, "This might help."

Henry drank the water greedily and then handed the glass back to Daryl, "Thank you very much."

"Yeah, it's no problem," Daryl sat down in the chair, "Carol went to do something so I'm sittin' with ya till she or Emerson get back."

"Yeah my little girl went to go take care of Judith," Mr. Grimes coughed again, "But that's okay because I gather you're the only person here who hasn't been by properly. For you know, more than just a quick meeting."

Daryl nodded nervously, "Yeah I just," he shrugged, "I've got night watch sometimes which is where I was. So then I sleep most of the time. Today I was huntin' and fixin' my bike."

"You have a motorcycle?" Mr. Grimes raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it was my brother's," Daryl said quietly, "All I've got left of him."

"Ah," Mr. Grimes nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah well," Daryl shrugged again, "Everyone's losin' someone these days. Don't matter much to grieve."

"Oh we should always grieve those we lose, lest we forget them and the impact they had on our lives," Mr. Grimes said, his voice taking on an almost stern note. "Are you a believer, son?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "In God or Jesus or whatever? No."

"Can I ask you why?"

"Well I was born into an abusive and broken home. Daddy beat on me, Merle, and my momma. My mom died because of her own cigarette when I was a kid and when Merle was old enough, he skipped town leaving me with that man. I was missing for a few days once and my dad didn't even notice. Never even said a word to me when I finally found my way home," Daryl scoffed, "I was never exposed to religion as a kid and when I got old enough to find it, I looked at the book and I laughed. There ain't nothin' in the book that I found comforting." He noticed the look on Henry's face, "Not like I didn't try, cause I figured for awhile there that maybe was why my life was so messed up. But I couldn't find much. I like the idea of Jesus, but I don't think half the stuff in the Bible is real."

Mr. Grimes was silent for a long time. He was thinking over what Daryl had said and then he smiled, "Well I will pray for you tonight, son and maybe in this new world my girl's faith will have some impact on you."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Uh okay?"

"Well you and my Emmy are close, right?"

"Uh sort of," Daryl chewed his bottom lip, "We uh are friends I guess."

"Okay well you should talk to her about her beliefs. She found comfort when we lost her mother, and I bet you could talk to her about that. And-" His gaze moved to the doorway, "Oh hello Emerson."

"Hi daddy," she said slowly, "And Daryl."

Daryl quickly got to his feet and stared at Emerson, "Oh hey, good you're here. Now I can leave."

Emerson felt her stomach flip at the sight of him. It had been the longest they had gone without seeing each other since she came to the prison and it was difficult to keep up the facade that she was angry with him or didn't want him, "Right yeah," she nodded, "Thank you for sitting with him."

"I only did it because Carol asked me to," he said quickly, Daryl's eyes scanned Emerson's face briefly, he glanced her body once.

"We were discussing religion," Mr. Grimes spoke up, he was watching the way Emerson and Daryl acted around each other very carefully, "And his childhood."

Emerson's shoulders slumped, almost completely losing her defensive state, "Oh dad," but she was staring at Daryl as she spoke, "You shouldn't ask Daryl about that. He doesn't like talking about it." Her voice was soft and Daryl raised an eyebrow at the sadness her voice carried.

"No one held a gun to his head saying he had to talk," Mr. Grimes offered.

"Yeah." It was Daryl's turn to sound hoarse when he spoke, but for an entirely different reason than Emerson's father, "I was just uh tellin' him about my daddy and why I don't believe."

"Oh right," Emerson nodded, "Well thank you for sitting with him." She realized as she said it that she had repeated herself, but Emerson sighed, "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah no problem," Daryl reached down into the corner to get his clothes that he had set down, "I'm gonna go and get some sleep now," he said. When he pushed past Emerson, his arm grazed hers and when he turned to watch him leave the cell, their eyes locked briefly. She watched him until he was gone from the cell block, and all over again Emerson felt that horrible pain of sadness and desire for Daryl's affection once more.

When she looked back at her father, he had raised an eyebrow, "He seems like a good man."

"Daryl Dixon is one of the best men," Emerson mumbled before sitting down and reaching for her father's bible, "There need to be more like him."

"How about you read from Solomon tonight?" Mr. Grimes asked gently.

Emerson raised her eyebrow, "The book about love?"

"Yes," Mr. Grimes closed his eyes, "I've been thinking about your mother. Chapter two in particular."

She pushed the book open and began to flip through the pages until she found the second chapter of Song of Solomon, "I am the rose of Sharon, and the lily of the valleys.As the lily among thorns, so is my love among the daughters.As the apple tree among the trees of the wood, so is my beloved among the sons. I sat down under his shadow with great delight, and his fruit was sweet to my taste.He brought me to the banqueting house, and his banner over me was love.Stay me with flagons, comfort me with apples: for I am sick of love.His left hand is under my head, and his right hand doth embrace me. I charge you, O ye daughters of Jerusalem, by the roes, and by the hinds of the field, that ye stir not up, nor awake my love, till he please.The voice of my beloved! behold, he cometh leaping upon the mountains, skipping upon the hills.My beloved is like a roe or a young hart: behold, he standeth behind our wall, he looketh forth at the windows, shewing himself through the lattice.My beloved spake, and said unto me, Rise up, my love, my fair one, and come away.For, lo, the winter is past, the rain is over and gone;The flowers appear on the earth; the time of the singing of birds is come, and the voice of the turtle is heard in our land;The fig tree putteth forth her green figs, and the vines with the tender grape give a good smell. Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away.O my dove, that art in the clefts of the rock, in the secret places of the stairs, let me see thy countenance, let me hear thy voice; for sweet is thy voice, and thy countenance is comely.Take us the foxes, the little foxes, that spoil the vines: for our vines have tender grapes.My beloved is mine, and I am his: he feedeth among the lilies.Until the day break, and the shadows flee away, turn, my beloved, and be thou like a roe or a young hart upon the mountains of Bether." When she was done reading, Emerson's father was fast asleep. She watched his chest rise and fall for a few moments, and then she looked back down at the words, and images of Daryl surfaced again. She sighed and closed the old bible, and Emerson buried her face into her hands, "God give me strength," she whispered, "And please let Daryl forgive me."

–

A/N- Alright I have to go to work now. Please review.


	12. My Father's Gun

Chapter 12

My Father's Gun

As the days that followed dragged out, Mr. Grimes stayed in the same state. He lingered between being worse off and being better off, but no matter what Herhsel or Carol did, they couldn't improve his health. Emerson worried herself to the point of exhaustion as she sat by her fathers bed day in, and day out, even when her father begged her to get some rest. Things between Daryl and Emerson stayed quiet and awkward at best. When the seventh morning arrived and Daryl walked past the infirmary to find Emerson slumped over in her chair, fast asleep, with her father's color fading by the second, he decided he'd had enough.

"Hershel?" He called upon arriving in the kitchen.

"Daryl?" Hershel turned around in his seat, "What is it?"

"If you had the proper supplies do you think you could clear the infection in Mr. Grimes lungs?" Daryl asked quickly.

Hershel shrugged, "In theory I could. But where would we find what I need?"

"I don't know, I'll find something though," Daryl frowned, "Make a list. I'm going on a run to get something for him. I'm not going to sit back and watch Emerson suffer through losing her father all over again." He knew everyone in the room was staring at him, and it was the most in a week's time that Daryl had openly discussed caring about Emerson and her well being.

Hershel nodded slowly, "Okay."

"I'm going to go get ready," Daryl told him. He walked out of the room only for Sasha to catch up a moment later, "Daryl you can't go alone. I'll tag along," she said quickly.

Daryl turned to look at her as he walked, "Thank you." He packed up some things that he would need in case they were gone for more than a day, and then Daryl headed back to the infirmary. When he poked his head into Henry's room, Emerson was gone.

"Rick came and got her, made her go to her bed," Henry told Daryl.

"Right," Daryl entered the room fully, "I'ma go and find ya some medicine."

Henry quipped an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah 'cause I ain't gonna watch you die. If you die, ya might as well take Emerson with you because she won't survive it." Daryl spoke quickly and his voice shook with nerves, a feeling he had not encountered in a very long time.

"You care 'bout my little girl?" Henry asked.

Daryl nodded, "More than I'd like to admit."

"I don't want you blamin' yourself if I pass. I expect the Lord will be taking me home soon. I just want to know my little girl will always be cared for," Henry said in a quiet voice.

"I'll take care of her," Daryl said. "But, you're not goin' anywhere."

"Well you may want to talk to the Lord about that," Henry closed his eyes again, "Thank you Daryl. I would be proud if you were with my daughter."

The older man didn't speak to Daryl again, and Daryl knew that he was fast asleep. He sighed and turned around before heading back to the cell block. He climbed up the stairs, retrieved his crossbow, and then returned downstairs. He stopped right outside of Emerson's room and quietly entered the room. Daryl bent down on his knees and debated with himself for a moment if he should wake her up. At long last, he finally settled on gently brushing her long red hair out of her face, like he always did, kissed her on the forehead, and then he quickly left the room.

"You ready?" Sasha asked when Daryl made it outside.

He nodded and began to load his things into the car just as Rick appeared outside, "You're going for a cure?" Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged, "Gotta find something to help your Uncle."

Rick frowned, "I should go with you."

Daryl shook his head, "No you need to stay here and take care of everyone, Emerson especially."

"Why are you doing all this?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daryl shrugged, "Because I care about that girl in there." He turned away from Rick then and climbed into the drivers seat, "We'll be back just as soon as we can."

"Alright," Rick's face was set into a hard line as he watched the car drive off and down the path. Glenn opened the fence and then the car was soon gone.

It wasn't long before Emerson was awake again. Her head felt like it was going to split open from the lack of sleep. She got to her feet and wandered to the kitchen in search of a glass of water.

"They shouldn't have gone by themselves," an angry voice, that sounded like Tyreese said.

"Well when Daryl gets an idea in his head, he's gonna do it. I would have rather someone went with him then him go on his own," Rick grumbled.

Emerson entered the room, "Why does everyone sound so angry?" She grumbled, "My head is killing me."

"Your damn boyfriend and my sister ran off to find medicine for your father," Tyreese said quickly.

Emerson had been reaching for the pitcher of water when she stopped, "Wait my what?"

Rick sighed, "Daryl and Sasha took off about two hours ago to try and find some medicine for your dad."

She turned and looked at her cousin, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he is concerned, and rightly so, about your dad slipping away," Hershel said from the doorway, "And unless he gets back by day break tomorrow, your dad won't last much longer."

Emerson looked at Hershel, "But daddy is getting better."

"Without proper medication, he is only going to get worse," Hershel said quietly.

Her face was pale, "And Daryl left?"

Rick nodded, "With Sasha, yeah."

Emerson looked around and saw Michonne giving her a concerned look. "I need some air," Emerson mumbled quietly before rushing out of the room and outside. She took in a deep and gulping breath and her eyes stared out to the highway, "Daryl," she whimpered, "What have you done?"

"Emmy?"

Emerson brushed a tear away quickly and turned to look at Rick, "Yeah?"

"You should be inside," Rick took her by the arm, "Go sit with your father."

"Yeah I know," Emerson turned to face Rick, "I know."

Rick held onto her arm as he lead her into the prison. When Emerson reached her father's room, he was still asleep, and while his chest continued to rise and fall, there was a certain wheeze to his breathing patterns now. "Daddy," she whispered, "Please don't leave me."

"I think in some ways Daryl was right," Michonne said to no one in particular.

Maggie looked up at Michonne, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Emerson is not going to be able to live through losing her father. It is going to destroy everything she has left in this world," she saw the look on Rick and Carl's face, "Look I'm not saying that y'all aren't important or anything. I just mean that her father has been her whole world since she was what, seven? When her momma died?" Michonne continued on when she saw the nod from Rick, confirming the facts, "And she's lived her life around her father's ministry and if he is gone, I don't think Emerson will know what else to do in this kind of world."

"If anything," Glenn began, realizing what Michonne was trying to say, "She might go the way you did for awhile there, Rick."

Rick ran a hand over his face and sighed, "I don't want her to suffer through what I did."

"So when he goes it is going to be up to-"

"Rick!" A voice shouted from outside.

Rick got to his feet and rushed outside to follow Tyreese's voice, "What is it?" He called back.

"Get up here!" Tyreese called from the guard tower.

Rick climbed the stairs quickly, "What?"

"Here," Tyreese passed off the binoculars, "Look."

Rick pressed the lenses up to his eyes and looked out of the grimy guard tower window and saw a group of vehicle approaching the prison. One of which was a military jeep with a loaded machine gun on the back, and manning the gun was The Governor. The four cars were loaded with people and speeding through the fields, but still a fair distance away. "Shit," Rick said. He dropped the binoculars and was down the stairs in a second.

"What is it?" Hershel asked, looking at Rick.

"The Governor is here," Rick said quickly, "Get your guns and get outside. Don't do anything."

"Someone has to go get Emerson, we'll need as many able bodied hands as possible," Carol said.

"Go get her, grab rifles as you go," Rick ordered.

Carol nodded and took off running to the infirmary, "Emerson?!" She called.

Emerson was speaking quietly to her father but she stopped mid-sentence when she heard Carol's voice, "What is it?" She replied. "Is it Daryl? Did he find the medicine?" Emerson got to her feet and ran out of the cell.

"No honey, you need to grab your rifle and get outside. We're being attacked," Carol said quickly.

"Wait," Emerson frowned, "What? By who?!"

"The Governor and whoever he has managed to turn against us now," Carol sighed, "But we're short two of our best shots. We need every able bodied hand."

"No no no," Emerson shook her head quickly, "I need to be with my daddy."

"Go," a voice from the cell whispered quietly.

Emerson spun around and rushed back to her fathers side, "Daddy?"

His hand moved feebly and he took Emerson's hand, "You need to help defend your home. I'll be fine, honey."

"Daddy someone needs to be with you," Emerson mumbled.

"I'm not going nowhere just yet," Mr. Grimes said in a quiet voice, "I'm right here. I'll be right here."

Emerson pressed her lips to her fathers hand, "I love you daddy. I'll be back."

"I love you too honey," his movements were loose and awkward, but his lips pressed to his daughters hand, "I'll see you."

Emerson got to her feet, brushed the tears off her face again , and she rushed out of the cell block. Carol was about to follow but she stopped when she heard Mr. Grimes call to her.

"What is it Henry?" she asked, kneeling at his bed side.

"I'll try to hold on so my girl can say goodbye," he mumbled, "But if I can't make it. You need to lock me in here."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "In case you turn?"

Henry nodded, "You can't risk me gettin' loose. Too much at stake."

"Okay," Carol sighed, "Just try and hold on, okay?"

Henry smiled, "I'll do what I can."

Carol got to her feet, "And if you have to go, don't worry about Emerson. We'll take care of her."

"I know you will," he closed his eyes, "I know."

Carol moved out of the cell and closed the door shut behind her. She pulled a latch over the door and put the padlock on the cell, but left it unlocked. She stared at the sick man in the bed and then took off running after Emerson and the others.

–

"I want you up in the guard tower," Glenn told Emerson when she made it outside. Rick was down in the field talking to the man outside the gates, that she could only assume was the Governor. "Keep your guns by your side so he doesn't see and be quiet about getting up there. Hershel is in the other tower with Beth. Maggie will be up there waiting for you."

"What about you?" Emerson asked Glenn, "And Tyreese?"

"We're covering Rick." Glenn looked as Carol appeared, her rifle shouldered behind her, "Go find Michonne. Carl already has Judith loaded in the car seat in case we have to go, but he is with Michonne in the other corner of the prison yard."

Carol nodded and she quietly took off to find the others. Emerson felt weak and the gun was her fathers and it was awkward in her hands, but she did as Glenn instructed her and she ran up to the tower.

"We have nowhere to go," Rick said to the governor.

"Not my problem," the man replied, "We want what you have and we don't want you. Now get your things and go."

Rick shook his head, "We're not leaving."

"So it's a war you want? Because," The Governor laughed as he looked around at his men, all armed and pointing assault rifles at the small prison group, "We'll win. I always do."

Rick's hand hung loosely over his gun, "Just leave us be. I'm going to protect what we have."

"I could get him from here," Emerson whispered to Maggie, she looked through the scope of her gun, "I could get him."

"Just wait," Maggie instructed, "Not when Rick is down there in open view."

Emerson turned her scope to find Rick and then she quickly moved the gun back to the Governor's head.

"Fine," the governor raised his gun and pointed it at Rick, "I'll give you one last chance Rick."

"I'm not risking the lives of my children out there!" Rick shouted.

"Alright." There was a loud bang as the Governor fired off his gun. Then everyone was shooting and moving, and Emerson lost sight of Rick in the scope. She fired off the rifle, aiming for whoever she could. Her crossbow training with Daryl came rushing back. Breathe. Aim. Exhale. Fire. Breathe. Aim. Exhale. Fire.

Breathe.

Aim.

Exhale.

Fire.

**Xx**

**A/N- Well this is my birthday present for you...even though it is my birthday? You can give me a gift by reviewing! I'm going to go get ready now! Gotta make sure I look beautiful because my crush may show up tonight! AH! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	13. Death Valley

Chapter 13

Death Valley

"I think there is a college about forty miles from here," Sasha began to say to Daryl as she drove the car, "They had a very small medical school but there may be something."

"One thing I don't think we've ever tried is the small town doctors offices," Daryl replied, thinking it over, "Like even a dentist, vet places, stuff like that."

"We should definitely try those first," Sasha agreed. There was a pause and no sound but the wind rushing by as they drove, and then she finally spoke again, "Daryl, you know we may not find what we're looking for. Or we may not get back in time, right?"

Daryl shook his head, "I can't allow myself to think like that." He turned towards her, "When I went to find Merle, every horrible idea and image went through my mind. Then when I found him, every horrible idea and image was right there in front of me. My brother was no saint but havin' to kill 'im was somethin' I didn't wanna ever go through. No one should go through that, so," Daryl rolled the window down and spit out the window then spoke again, "We're keepin' a positive thought goin' that we'll find the medicine and save Emerson's father. She is one of the good ones left in this fucked up world, and she doesn't need to see her father die."

"Everyone dies eventually," Sasha cautioned.

"Not like that, he ain't goin' like that," Daryl replied.

"Alright," Sasha replied. Her eyes scanned the town she was driving through now, "There's a small cluster of medical offices. Let's try over there."

"Right," Daryl agreed.

–

When the dust had settled and the smoke from the gun shots cleared, Emerson saw nothing but pure devastation below. "Where is Rick?" She asked aloud, trying to find her cousin.

"We out number the Governor's men," Maggie breathed, quickly counting the people who were laying down their weapons and surrendering to Glenn, Tyreese, and Carol.

"Girls!" Glenn shouted, "Come on down."

Emerson glanced at Maggie, who nodded in return to her. They walked down the stairs, their weapons drawn. That was when Emerson's eyes fell on Carl who was with Hershel, tending to Rick's bloody arm. "Rick!" She shouted and ran over to him, slinging her gun behind her back.

"Emmy," Rick greeted, he smiled weakly at her, "I'm okay. Hershel says I'll be fine. There was an exit wound, so no bullet in there."

"Oh my word," she murmured, staring at it.

"I got him," Michonne announced. She was walking up the field, leading the Governor towards them. He had his hands pulled behind his back and his face was bleeding where he had gotten into a fist fight with Michonne.

"Once they saw the Governor had attempted to flee," Hershel explained to Emerson, his eyes staring at their prisoner, "His men began to either take their fate or give up."

Everyone stopped to look as Michonne settled the Governor down in front of them all, "Get on your knees," she ordered."

"Make me," he snarled.

Michonne lifted her legs and kicked the Governor from behind his knee caps, "Do as I say."

The Governor stumbled to the ground, "So who is going to be the executioner?"

Rick got to his feet and looked at Michonne, "Would you like the honors?"

Emerson stepped back, not entirely sure she was prepared to see either of them kill someone in cold blood, even if it was the Governor.

"You should be the one," Michonne told him.

Rick drew his gun from the holster and placed the barrel against the Governor's forehead. Emerson turned around and covered her ears, but through it all, she still heard the loud bang. She turned back in time to see the man that called himself the Governor, topple over; dead. Emerson shook her head, "So we did it? The prison is ours?"

Rick placed his gun back in the holster and nodded, "The prison is ours."

Those who had surrendered promised to leave the area and go far away, so Rick gave them that opportunity. When everything was done, there were only minor injuries to clean up. Emerson helped Carl to pick up the discarded weapons, and they stored them away in the locker. It was only when her eyes fell on some of the arrows that Daryl had been making, that she remembered why Daryl was gone and her father was alone still in the prison. "Daddy!" She said, suddenly.

Everyone stopped to watch as Emerson took off running back inside of the prison.

"I'm going to go with her," Carol said quietly before running after her.

"That was odd," Carl remarked.

Emerson ran up stairs and down the long cell blocks until she finally stopped in the infirmary. "Daddy, I'm back!" She called, smiling happily, "We did it! We defended the prison, we're here to stay!" There was silence and then a gasping sound. Emerson slowed down, "Daddy?" She came to a stop out of the only cell that had a locked door and then she felt as if her heart had dropped out of her chest. There was her father, standing up and leaning against the locked door. But it wasn't her father, he had that dead and vacant look in his eyes, that Emerson had seen many times before in Walkers, either when she was on her own or out with Daryl. "Daddy?" Her voice was quiet and small.

Carol came up behind Emerson and stopped when she saw Henry Grimes. Dead, but alive and walking. "Oh God," Carol murmured.

Emerson tore her gaze from her father and looked at Carol, "Carol make it-make him come back. It isn't supposed to be like this."

"Oh honey," Carol took Emerson into her arms, "Come on baby girl."

Emerson began to sob into Carol's arms, "I was supposed to be with him. He died and I wasn't with him. He can't be gone. Bring him back!"

"If I could I would, Emmy," Carol said quietly.

Emerson stared up at Carol, "But it isn't supposed to be like this. God was supposed to protect him and hear my prayers." She pulled away and stared back at her father, "How could He do this to me?!"

"Emmy honey," Carol's voice was gentle, "We need to kill the thing he has become. Then we can bury him."

Emerson shook her head, "I can't see him go."

"We can't leave him like this," Carol said. She looked at the younger girl, "I can do it if you want me to."

Emerson looked at Carol, "He'll be gone if you do it."

"Honey, he's already gone. If I could bring him back, I would." Carol looked up as Rick and Hershel entered the room.

Rick's face lost all color as he saw his cousin on the floor and the tears streaming down her face, "Oh no. No no no," he whispered and then ran over to Emerson, still holding his bandaged arm. He looked into the cell and saw his Uncle growl and reach his hands out of the bars, trying desperately to get to the people. "Emerson," Rick murmured before falling to his knees beside his cousin and taking her into his arms.

"He's gone Rick," she whispered, "He's gone."

"Carol, do it," Rick told the woman, eying the knife she had in her hand. Rick turned Emerson's head away, "Don't watch, just don't watch."

The walker was breathing heavily and getting louder as Carol approached the cell. Right at the last minute possible, Emerson turned her head and watched as Carol sunk a knife into the forehead of the man who had been her father. "Daddy," Emerson whimpered, and then her eyes closed and she was passed out in Rick's arms.

–

"Found it!" Daryl shouted.

"You found the medicine?" Sasha asked, rushing over to him, her bag shaking with the medication that they had retrieved.

They were in the third dentist's office in the last six hours, and like they had suspected, no one had thought to raid the dentist's. They had decided after their luck with the first location, to hit the other offices in the small town, and now they had so much pain medication and antibiotics, that they would be set at least for a little while.

"This should be plenty," Daryl smiled, "We should head back while we've still got the light."

Sasha nodded in agreement, "Come on."

They turned and headed for the doors, only to be stopped at the sight of the walkers outside. One threw his body up against the glass window of the office, and Sasha jumped back.

"Shit," Daryl commented, "There's eight of 'em, easy."

"We can take 'em," Sasha told Daryl, smiling, "Go around the back door I found. Swoop around and clear out what we need to so we can get out of here."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, come on." He held his crossbow up and turned to head for the back door, the fire exit, that they had found earlier. He pushed all of his weight against the door and then it opened. Sasha followed close behind and then they were walking around the building. The Walkers were still pressed against the walls of the office, trying to see where the people had gone.

Sasha held her gun up at eye level as they walked. Then one was approaching her and she rammed the make shift bayonet on her rifle into the Walkers skull. "I told you duck taping a knife to my gun was a good idea," she mused.

"Yeah well," Daryl swung around and rammed his knife into another walkers head, "They've noticed us," he commented as the other began to turn towards them.

Sasha began to shoot off rounds and Daryl was firing off arrows. The walkers dropped but then more came, and then they dropped, and more appeared, drawn to the sound.

"Get to the car," Daryl shouted.

Sasha backed up towards the car, shooting still, and then her hands found the cold door handle and she whipped the door open. She jumped into the passenger seat, rolled down the windows, and continued to fire until Daryl was in the car with her.

"Let's go," Daryl said as he pushed the keys into the ignition and turned.

–

"Is Emerson going to be okay?"

It was the middle of the night and Emerson was awake but staring at the walls of her cell. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She had not said a word to anyone since she had blacked out. Rick was sitting outside of his cousins room, feeding Judith a bottle of formula, and he simply shrugged at his son, "She's in shock."

"Yeah but," Carl sighed, "Will she be okay?"

"We should bury daddy."

Rick quickly handed Judith to Michonne and walked into Emerson's room, "Emmy?" He asked quietly.

She looked at Rick, "Did anyone dig a grave for daddy?"

"Glenn did," Rick said gently, "Your daddy was wrapped up in a blanket and we were just waiting for you."

Emerson stared down at her hands, "Did you get daddy's wedding ring first?"

Rick nodded, "I emptied his pockets for you. We just have the stuff in the hallway."

She nodded her head numbly, "We should bury daddy," Emerson repeated.

"Now?" Rick asked

She shrugged, "Yeah, daddy loved the nighttime." Emerson felt heavy in her own skin when she stood up out of the bed. She reached for her sweater, slipped her arms, that felt odd and misshapen, into the soft black sweater, and then they were walking outside.

"Emerson wants to bury her father," Rick told the others when they entered the dining room, "So let's go."

Emerson saw her fathers bible sitting on the table, and a feeling told her to grab it, but then an even heavier voice told her to leave it. She walked past it and then they went outside. Her eyes fell on the wrapped up bundle that had been her fathers body. Glenn was outside with Maggie, it was their night to do the watch.

"Help me carry him down to the graves," Rick told them.

Glenn handed his wife his gun and then rushed to help Rick with the body. Emerson followed close behind, her eyes fixed on her fathers body, slowly trying to process everything that was happening. As she walked she felt Michonne's hand slip into her own, and when she looked at the older woman, she simply nodded at her and squeezed the younger girls hand. Few words were spoken and Emerson's eyes kept going to the pile of bodies from the fight that had been burned earlier after the fight. The "service" wasn't long and Rick did most of the speaking. Hershel said he had been grateful to find someone else who still believed so passionately in a world like this. Emerson leaned her head on Michonne's shoulder during the service and the best she could muster was to pick up dirt and throw it onto the grave.

–

_ "Daddy, if momma is gone. Does that mean it is just us?" _

_ Henry Grimes looked down at his daughter. She was only a girl and to have to say goodbye to her mother at such a young age, was cruel at best. He sighed and thought back to his bible and the verses he had picked out for the service, "__Precious in the sight of the LORD is the death of his saints." He thought about the verse but did not share it with his daughter, "Yes my little Princess, it is just us," he sighed, "But I will always be there for you. I will never leave you, just like our Heavenly Father will never leave us." _

_ "Is momma an angel with God now?" Emerson asked in her tiny voice, her eyes staring down at the shiny Mary-Jane shoes that her mother had only allowed her to wear on church days. _

_ "Yes, your momma is an angel. God has her right by His side and He is so happy to have her with him. She is safe and healthy in God's kingdom, and one day we'll be angels with her." _

_ "We will?" _

_ "Yes, we will." _

_ There was silence and then the little girl, "Daddy you promise you won't leave me?" _

_ "I promise I'll always protect you and be there to guide you. I'll be there when you graduate highschool and college, I'll be there to walk you down the aisle," he smiled, "And I'll even be there when you have a baby of your own." _

_ When his daughter smiled at him, that had been the first time since her mother's death that she had smiled, "Really?" _

_ Henry smiled, "Really." _

xx

It was late when they pulled into the driveway of the prison, and if the dashboard clock was anywhere close to being correct, it was sometime after midnight. Daryl parked the car and got out as Glenn rushed down the stairs of the guard tower, "What the Hell happened here?" He asked, indicating the bullet holes.

"The Governor attacked right after you two left," Glenn said quickly.

"Is everyone okay?" Sasha asked.

"Rick had a gun shot wound, but he's fine," Maggie told them.

"Well we have plenty of medicine," Daryl said, "Did y'all get the Governor?"

"He's dead," Glenn said silently, "Michonne captured him and Rick carried out the execution."

"Right," Daryl looked around, "Anyone else hurt?"

"No."

He nodded, "Well I have the medicine for Mr. Grimes."

Glenn and Maggie shared a look and then Maggie said, "You should go inside."

Daryl frowned, "Did something else happen?"

"Emerson needs you, we'll say that," Glenn told him.

He felt the color drain from his face and then Daryl was running inside of the prison. Everyone was seated around Emerson in the dining room, and Rick had an arm wrapped around his cousin as she cried into a glass of Whiskey that someone had managed to procure for them.

"Daryl?" Carol said when she saw him.

"What...what happened?" He frowned, looking around the room.

Emerson pulled her red rimmed eyes from the glass of amber colored liquid and stared at Daryl, "Thank you for trying to get him medicine," she mumbled, "But it's too late. Daddy's gone."

Daryl stared at her and the bag of medication slipped from his hands out of shock, "He's gone?"

She nodded, "He left me. The so called loving God took him from me."

Daryl walked down the stairs and looked around the room for a sort of confirmation, and when Michonne nodded her head, he fell into a seat across from Emerson and Rick. "I tried to get back sooner," he mumbled, "But we got held up by a herd on the road."

"There was nothing you could've done," Emerson mumbled, "It was hours and hours ago. During the battle, and instead of holding my daddy's hand when he died. I was outside shooting his gun at people who wanted to take what we have." She pushed Rick away and got to her feet, "I'm going to bed."

Daryl stood up and followed as Emerson walked out of the room, "Emmy I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Emerson stopped outside of her room, "It isn't your fault."

"Yeah but-"

"No Daryl, it isn't your fault," she pushed past the curtain and sat down on the bed, "The so called loving God was always going to take him away from me. He does that to my parents, takes them from me."

Daryl sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms, "I know."

Emerson buried her face into his chest and all of a sudden began to sob again, "I just want to tell my daddy I love him. I need to know that he knows that."

"Your daddy knew you loved him," Daryl promised.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

xx

A/N- Oof man. Review please? I have to go work in retail now. Raaaawr. :( Retail at Christmas SUCKS.


	14. Awake My Soul

Chapter 14

Awake My Soul

Emerson tossed and turned that night. She would wake up, drenched in cold sweats, and after she assured herself that it was just horrible nightmares, she would fall back into a restless sleep again. Images of her father's rotting face would swim behind her eye lids. She felt cold and scared, as she imagined her father had felt when he was dying.

Daryl didn't sleep that much either. When he had initially gotten Emerson to sleep, Daryl had stormed off, and Carol had found him throwing knives at a target, while his rage boiled under his skin.

"You can't blame yourself," Carol cautioned.

"Nah I'm gon' blame myself, because I failed her. I shoulda been able to make it back sooner," he said through clenched teeth.

"It was always going to happen Daryl," Carol placed her hands on her hips, "There is no point in this sitting around feeling sorry for yourself because she is going to need you to be strong."

"What do you mean always goin' to happen?" He stopped and turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised.

"What I mean is, this world is too easily prey to death and illness. We may not have a tomorrow, or next week, or even next year, so while we're here we have to live for today. We say goodbye to those we lost and we move on. There isn't much else we can do," Carol told him.

He shook his head, "You've changed a lot since the farm."

"I had to grow. Sometimes I'm glad my Sophia isn't suffering anymore," Carol sighed, "Doesn't mean I don't think about her every single second of every single day, but regardless..." she trailed off.

Daryl sighed, "He asked me to take care of Emerson. I don't know if that meant some sort of weird blessin' or what."

"Then do what you promised that dying man," Carol said, "You take care of his little girl."

Daryl sighed, shouldered the crossbow, and as he walked back towards the prison he shouted back, "I hate when you're right."

Carol watched him go and gave a small smile before following at a safe enough distance.

For the rest of the night, Daryl camped in the chair beside Emerson's bed. So when she woke up the third, fourth, and fifth time during the night, he was there to help her get back to sleep. When she finally woke up in the late afternoon of the next day, Emerson stared at the sleeping man in the chair beside her bed. When he was asleep, Emerson noticed that Daryl had a certain softness in certain parts of his rough skin, that gave him a younger look. He spent so much of his time awake however, in his serious state, that it was hard to find the softer and gentler parts of his features. Her hand reached out from under the covers and she gently took Daryl's into her own, and Emerson's fingers ran over his knuckles, her eyes fixed intently on his hands as she did so.

Daryl stirred in his sleep, and then his eyes open, and they fell on the small hand that was holding his, and he followed the hand up her arm and to her face, "Hey Em," he said quietly.

She didn't look up at him, "Morning Daryl."

"Did you get any rest?" He asked in his quiet and concerned voice.

Emerson gave a shrug, "I guess. I kept having dreams about my dad."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, it was probably the first time he had ever heard her refer to the man as just "_dad_." "Bad dreams I suppose from how often you kept crying out," he said.

"Always the same dream. Dad was a geek and he was trying to kill everyone," Emerson buried her face into the pillow, "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Daryl ran a hand over his face, his other hand still holding onto Emerson's, "When I lost Merle, I thought the same thing. I had a lot of demons to battle and a short amount of time to do so because of the Governor's attack."

"I never thought I would be glad about someone being dead but," she turned her face back to him, "I'm glad Rick killed him. The way I see it, his attack is what caused me to be away from my father and so, he may as well have killed my father himself."

"The Governor killed my brother," Daryl grunted, "Wish I could've been here to see Rick do it."

Emerson sighed and forced herself into a sitting position, "I didn't look when he did it, but I saw the blood and I heard the gun shot."

Daryl leaned forward in his seat and cupped Emerson's hand in her face, "I want ya to know Em, that I'm gonna help ya. I ain't gon' leave your side while you go through this."

She closed her eyes at his touch, and when tears threatened to overwhelm her again, Emerson leaned forward and pressed her lips to Daryl's. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down into his lap and holding her closely. He pushed her messy hair out of their faces and he continued to kiss, telling himself to ignore the fact that she was crying as they did so. Emerson's hands reached up to his chest, her hands roaming his body through the soft cotton of his shirt. When they finally broke the kiss, Emerson stared up into his eyes for a few seconds, devouring the look of confusion and adoration he was giving her, and then she placed her head on his chest, right over where his heart was beating rapidly. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic thumping, until she fell asleep again.

Emerson slept in Daryl's arms for another few hours. He ignored the hunger pains for the sake of knowing that she was finally getting some decent, un-interrupted sleep, and he figured he'd gone longer before without eating anything. He covered the pair of them with a blanket and eventually, he fell asleep as well. Emerson woke up before Daryl did and she stayed totally still for a moment, still listening to his heart beating, as if to assure herself that he was alive. She tilted her head up towards his, and ever so slowly, she reached her hand up and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You like wakin' me up with your touch," Daryl mumbled.

She couldn't help herself with the corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile, "I find touching your face to be fun."

His eyes opened and he looked down at her, "Did you sleep better this time?"

Emerson nodded, "I'm really hungry I guess. Do you want to see if there are any leftovers?"

Daryl shrugged, "If you want, sure."

She reached up and kissed him again before climbing out of his lap. It felt weird to be on her feet for the first time since she had gone to bed the night before. The world spun around her, but when Daryl got to his feet and took her hand into his, the world stopped spinning and she suddenly felt calmer inside. It was a weird experience to walk through the prison, with Daryl holding her hand. The last time a potential relationship had been discussed, Emerson knew she had hurt Daryl by pushing him away and claiming a love for God was more important. However, that was when her father was alive and when she felt she had some reputation to live up to; when she didn't think her father would approve of her wanting to be with a man who was much older than her.

"Hi Emerson," Beth smiled gently as they walked into the kitchen.

"Emmy!"Judith squealed, clearly pleased to see her cousin for the first time that day. The toddler waddled over to Emerson, and Emerson finally pulled her hand free of Daryl's to bend down and pick up the baby.

"Hi baby girl," Emerson said quietly.

Judith giggled and then placed her head on Emerson's chest, her tiny fists reaching for the red hair that was resting at Emerson's shoulders. Emerson carried the baby over to the table and sat down, "Hi Beth," she finally greeted.

"I saved some food for you two," Beth offered, "I can warm it up if you want. It's just beans again but," she smiled, "You know."

Emerson didn't respond as she stared down at the baby. Daryl sat down beside Emerson and he nodded, "Beth, that'd be good, thank you."

Beth smiled at him and quickly set about heating up the pot of beans over the camp stove. After only a minute or two, she was setting two bowls down in front of Emerson and Daryl.

"Thank you Bethie," Emerson said quietly before turning in her seat, and with her free hand she picked up her spoon and began to eat.

"If you need anything, I'm going to be outside helping Carol clean up the garden and see if any plants can be savaged after yesterday. So just holler and I'll come running."

"Thanks Beth," Daryl said.

Beth nodded and she took off for the outside world.

Emerson ate a few bites of the food and then eventually pushed the plate away from her, opting to hold Judith and love on her instead. Daryl cleared his plate and glanced at the barely touched beans and then looked back to Emerson, "You want me to take her so you can finish eating?"

She shook her head, "I'm not really hungry."

"You just said back in the cell that you're starving," Daryl pointed out.

She nodded, "And now I'm not hungry."

He sighed, picked up the plate, and carried it back to the pot on the cook stove. Daryl pushed the beans off the plate and into the pot, before dropping the dirty dishes into the wash bucket. "You think maybe you wanna go outside?" He asked.

Emerson stared into Judith's face, who was slowly falling asleep in her arms. She shrugged, "Guess so." She got to her feet and followed Daryl to the door. He opened the door and she flinched slightly at the glare of the late afternoon sun that met her sensitive eyes. When they grew adjusted, Emerson saw that the others were working hard to get the courtyard and the fields cleaned up. She sat down on the bench with Judith and watched as Daryl headed down to the field to check on the others.

"Hey you."

Emerson turned her head and saw Michonne was walking over with the bucket of cleaning supplies for the weapons, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Michonne asked as she set her faithful katana on the table and began to go through the bucket, looking for a rag.

"I don't know how or what I'm feeling," she sighed, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it makes perfect sense," Michonne agreed.

"And a part of me feels very guilty about that because," Emerson shrugged, "A part of me feels like I need to be down at his grave lamenting constantly." She shifted Judith sightly and reached a hand up to push her hair back, "When my momma died I was so young and I didn't fully understand. But I have never forgotten the memory of her cold and quiet face in the coffin."

"Can I," Michonne was gently rubbing a soft rag up and down the blade of her katana, trying to remove any traces of dirt and grime from the blade, "Can I ask how your mother died?"

Emerson looked up, "She had lung cancer. Her parents, my late grandparents, were really bad smokers when she was a kid. Momma never smoked in her life. Partly because of how it killed her father and she was terrified of that, but also part of that whole keeping your body a clean and pure vessel for the Spirit of Christ or whatever." She was silent as she thought about her mother's warm face, "But the smoking got into her system and by the time they discovered it, she was in stage four. My momma was diagnosed and within three months she was gone. I was so young and I comforted myself with her absence by saying that she was with God. Now that I'm a woman and living in Hell on Earth, I have nothing to comfort me," her eyes went out to the field and Emerson watched as Daryl grabbed up some tools and began to work in the gardens, "Except for maybe Daryl."

Michonne turned her head back to the field, following Emerson's gaze, "You and him a thing again?"

Emerson shook her head, "We were never a thing in the first place."

"Well Rick seems pretty damn convinced you two have, or are going to sleep together," Michonne raised an eyebrow at Emerson as she spoke.

"He is," Emerson sighed, "Who knows. Maybe I will sleep with Daryl. I have no one I'm trying to impress anymore. No father I have to worry about upsetting. I don't even think I have a god anymore that I care about making happy. If Daryl makes me happy, then maybe it is worth it."

"Does he make you happy?" Michonne asked quietly.

"He takes care of me. How else would I feel about a man who literally slept by my side last night just so I could get through the nightmares?" Emerson tore her gaze from Daryl and her cousin, and looked back to Michonne.

"He's a good man," Michonne agreed, "He is a very good man."

"I think it is time that," Emerson paused as she thought about the words, and her eyes drifted down to the sleeping baby in her arms, "I think it is time that I stop living my life for my father. I definitely need to stop living my life for a god who has never once showed me that he was actually there, and start living for myself."

"Just don't ever do anything you aren't comfortable with," Michonne cautioned, "Don't do anything just because you think you should."

Emerson nodded her head, "Oh definitely not. I lived my entire life doing that for other people. I behaved the way I was expected to. When I was eighteen I really wanted to sleep with my boyfriend, but I didn't because I was living my life the way other people were telling me to." Once again Emerson's eyes locked on Daryl's body, "If we get to that point, where it looks like we might sleep together. I think I would and I won't look back. I'm not looking back anymore."

**xx**

**A/N- There's likely only a few more chapters left. So review and I'll try to work on more ASAP. **


	15. Give Me Love

Chapter 15

Give Me Love

That night was Daryl's watch, so Emerson sat up in her room, her Jane Austen book propped open in her hands, terrified to allow sleep to over take her, when Daryl was too far away to help her fight her demons. Her eyes scanned over the pages, devouring the words as she had always done as a girl,_"__To look ____almost__pretty is an acquisition of higher delight to a girl who has been looking plain the first fifteen years of her life than a beauty from her cradle can ever receive."_

"Hey Emmy." 

Emerson looked up to see Rick standing in her doorway, "Hey."

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Rick raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

She nodded her head, her finger slowly moving to hold the place in her book, "Always."

"You know it's okay to feel whatever you're feeling," Rick's words were awkward as he spoke them. He had never been good at comforting people, and when the loss also affected him personally, it seemed even harder for him to convey what he meant, "If you need to scream you can scream. Cry if you need to, yell, get angry, do whatever you need to do to cope."

"Honestly Rick, I don't think I could cry anymore even if I wanted to. I'm waging a war internally with the idea of God and that is my way of being angry. In the meantime, I just want to read my Jane Austen, because if I can find comfort anywhere, it is in the words of my beloved Jane," Emerson's eyes stared down at the cover of the book.

"And in the arms of Daryl?" Rick casually inquired.

"Maybe," she shrugged, "And if that is the case I won't be sorry or feel the need to defend myself to you. I love you Rick, but I don't owe you anything."

He nodded his head, "My, how your fathers death has aged you."

Emerson looked at him, "I don't know what you expect from me."

Rick shook his head at her, "I just don't want you rushing into anything when your mind is already a million miles away."

She frowned, "And you know my state of mind at this point, how?"

"I know what it's like to lose the person you're closest to," he said quietly.

Emerson sighed and got to her feet, grabbing her book and blanket as she did so, "If I mess up and make mistakes they are my mistakes to learn from. You can't do anything to stop me from living my life the way I want to. Who knows how much time we have left before we wind up like the walkers outside, and I'm going to live how I want now." She shoved past Rick and headed out of the cell block, through the kitchen, and outside to the court yard.

Daryl was just getting comfortable in his spot where he could see the whole of the prison yard for the evening, when he heard the door of the prison open. He glanced down and saw Emerson walking furiously away. "Emmy?" He called down.

Emerson glanced up at him and she was climbing the stairs seconds later. She sat down beside Daryl and scowled, "I'm so sick of Rick trying to control my life."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "What did he do now?" He asked as he brought a cup of water to his lips.

"Got on my case about if we were sleeping together and told me I shouldn't throw myself into the first guy's arms," She answered.

Emerson's response caught Daryl off guard and he choked when she mentioned sleeping together, "And what did he say?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Emerson glanced at him, "You okay there, Daryl?"

He nodded and brought the back of his hand up to rub the water off his face, "Yeah, just went down the wrong tube."

She frowned but didn't comment, "Rick just got all huffy." Emerson began to pull her blanket up over her body. They knew it was getting closer to the fall months because the nights were beginning to get cooler and she suddenly wished she had gotten her sweater before storming out of the prison.

"Rick does like to get huffy," Daryl smirked.

"I just need him to knock it off. I have enough going on in my mind right now without him trying to control me," she stated.

"So you just gon' hang out up here with me tonight?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "Yes." Emerson leaned her head against his arms and looked out at the fields, her eyes scanning until it fell on the wooden cross that had been placed on her father's grave, "I'm staying right here with you."

"'Right," Daryl lifted his arm and wrapped it securely around Emerson, holding her close to him, "Try an' get some sleep though."

She nodded, her eyes already drifting shut. "I'll try," she mumbled, "But no promises."

Daryl shook his head, "Ya rebel."

Emerson couldn't help herself when she smiled, something she hoped would be hidden by the darkness of the evening, "I'll be your rebel."

Daryl couldn't help himself when his body tensed at her words, "Mine?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Emerson nodded, "Yours," she mumbled before completely succumbing to sleep.

Sometime in the night, as the air grew colder, Daryl carried Emerson into the guard tower and laid her down in a corner with some other blankets to give her comfort and warmth. He sat up on the desk in the corner so that he could keep an eye on the fields from the windows, but also keep an eye on Emerson as she slept.

–

_"Push me higher, momma!" The child squealed and giggled as the swing went higher and faster. _

_ "We need to tell her," Henry said quietly, "Explain to her about where you're going." _

_ "Not now Henry," his wife said as she pushed the swing, "Not yet." _

–

_ Emerson walked into the hospital room, clutching her backpack to her chest. The room had dull lighting and the harshness of it all scared the child. She looked around at the vases of flowers and cards that lined the window, and the little girl couldn't help but wonder where they had all come from. The pink roses by the air conditioner that was rattling on were her favorite. _

_ "Is momma awake?" She asked, looking up at the nice lady in the Precious Moments scrubs who had lead her into the hospital while her father talked to the doctor's outside. _

_ "Mrs. Grimes?" The nurse asked gently. _

_ There was a movement in the bed, and then the tired face of Sarah Grimes turned towards her only daughter and she gave her girl a weak smile, "Hi baby." _

_ Emerson walked over to the side of the bed and climbed into the chair that was usually occupied by her father, "We missed you in church today." _

_ "I know," Sarah coughed, "But you looked mighty pretty when you sang your song." _

_ Emerson's small face lit up, "You got to see?" _

_ Sarah nodded, "Miss. Lacey recorded it and brought the video over right after church." _

_ The little girl beamed, "We made these in Sunday school today. My teacher thought it would be nice if everyone drew you get well soon cards." _

_ The machines beeped and Emerson's eyes fixed onto the tubes that were running up the length of her mother's arms as the woman reached for the pile of cards. _

_ "These are lovely," Sarah said quietly as she carefully looked at each one. _

_ "Momma," Emerson began to say carefully, "When I went to the kitchen earlier looking for a snack, I heard Mr. and Mrs. Smith say that you wouldn't be coming home this time. That this was it." _

_ Sarah had a violent cough and she looked away from her daughter, tears coming to her eyes from the sheer pain of her daughter's words and the ache in her dying lungs, "I'm going home," she said, turning back to her daughter, "Just not with you and your daddy." _

_ Emerson's face screwed up in confusion, "I don't understand." _

_ "I'm going to be with our Lord." _

–

_ "I'm sorry about your mom." _

_ The little girl's eyes were fixed on the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. She reached her hand out for her cousin's and took it into hers. He was older than her but he didn't protest at his little cousin holding his hand, "It's okay," she mumbled. _

_ Rick stared at his younger cousin. He was only a few years older than her but he desperately wanted to make her smile. They always had so much fun together, and the last few months since his father had told him that his aunt was going to die, there had been no fun. The usual trip to Hilton Head Island had been canceled. Rick had promised Emerson just a month before the diagnosis, that he would teach her how to make a sand castle. It would just have to wait until next year, he supposed. _

–

When Emerson woke up, her mind was swimming, and she was alarmed to find her face was moist with her own tears. She had been crying in her sleep again, but she supposed it hadn't been loud enough to alarm Daryl. He was sitting on a table only a few feet away from her, wrapped up in his poncho, his eyes surveying the fields.

"I thought I was going to be okay," she said quietly.

Daryl turned his head and looked towards Emerson, "Hey." He jumped down from the table and walked over to her, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know if I'm as okay as I thought I would be," Emerson mumbled.

He sat down beside her, "The dreams?"

She nodded her head, "Memories this time, from when momma got sick," Emerson sighed, tears threatening to overwhelm her again. Her strength from the day before had dissipated and left her feeling numb all over again. The sense that there was no daddy to run to when she was upset. Her father was gone and now all that was left was her cousin and his family. Emerson couldn't help the bitter anger she felt when she thought about the fact that Rick at least got to have a family before the world went to Hell; he got to know the joy of having a child. Emerson stared down at her hands as guilt began to wash over her all of a sudden. She wanted to go back to the way life was before the outbreak. She still wanted to live her life now, the way that she wanted to, without worry of persecution from her father and the religion she had proclaimed her whole life, but the ache was still present in her chest; she missed Savannah and the simplistic life she lead.

"You can't go an' think that it'll be okay over night," Daryl sighed, a voice in his head asking when exactly did he become the one who offered comfort to the group, "It ain't never gon' be okay. Not like how you want it to be. You just gotta, force yourself to get up, an' keep goin'."

Emerson looked up at Daryl, "I just want to feel good. I want to have my mind distracted and a million miles away. I want to feel good about who I am, for just once."

"You might be askin' for a miracle there," Daryl mumbled.

She reached up and brought his face to her lips, "Not a miracle," she mumbled. Emerson laid down again, pulling Daryl down on top of her, "Just a simple release." Their lips were locked together again instantly.

**xx**

**A/N- Reviews? **


	16. Lover to Lover

Chapter 16

Lover to Lover

Her hands ran through his hair as Daryl's hands came up to cup her face. Emerson moaned into his mouth and then she was breaking the kiss to reach for his shirt. Daryl pushed his jacket off of his arms and his eyes watched Emerson's fingers as they moved to quickly remove the buttons. Then the shirt was discarded and her eyes were glued on his chest and abs.

"Didn't know men could be so pretty," she murmured as her hand ran up his muscles.

Daryl scowled, "Girl, you better not call me pretty again."

Emerson smiled up at him, "You'll be okay."

He continued to scowl at her as he pushed his lips to hers again, his hands then moving to repay the favor by removing the tee shirt she was wearing. Their kiss was broken and the old gray band shirt was pulled up over her head and tossed to the other side of the room. Daryl stared down at her chest and he felt an ache and strain in his jeans. "Jesus, you're fuckin' gorgeous," he said, his eyes still taking in the sight of her breasts, which were still covered in a black bra.

"Don't go and bring Jesus into this," she scolded, but there was a ghost of a smile on her face.

"At least ya didn't get mad at me for cussin'," Daryl instantly leaned down and began to cover her neck and collar bone in kisses.

"Life is too short to worry about silliness like curse words," she said aloud. Emerson's arms wrapped around him, pulling his body closer to her, and her fingers lightly danced across his back. He inhaled sharply when she grazed his scars, and Emerson turned her head slightly to look at him, "Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

"From your dad?" She whispered into his ear.

He grunted a response and then continued kissing, gradually moving his face down until his mouth was on the only exposed part of her breast. Daryl's hand grasped her through the thin cotton of her bra and Emerson gasped aloud. His hand slipped from her breasts and then moved down to the snap on her shorts. He pulled them loose and Emerson wiggled her hips until the denim was down around her ankles, and then they were tossed to the side as well. Daryl sat up, propping himself up on his arms so that he was hovering above her. His eyes were carefully taking in the details of her blemish free body. Her skin was a creamy white, smooth, and in his eyes perfect.

When he didn't say anything after another minute, Emerson frowned, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Daryl smirked, "Nothin' is wrong."

She scrunched up her nose, "Then why are you staring at me like that?"

His eyes met hers, "'Cause you're beautiful."

Her face flushed red, "Shut up and kiss me already."

Daryl leaned down again and began to kiss her. His tongue quickly darted into her mouth and began to dance with hers.

Emerson pushed her hips into his and smiled against his mouth when she felt his erection pressing against her bare thigh through his jeans. She brought her hands down to his waist and quickly set to work trying to remove his belt.

"Damn it," she hissed when she couldn't get it right away, "You damn southerners and your stupid belt buckles."

Daryl snickered, "Need help, ma'am?"

Emerson pecked him on the cheek, "Shut up." Her voice was stern but it still carried a note of frustration. Finally there was a snap and then the belt came loose, she shivered as the metal piece grazed her bare abdomen, but Emerson pressed on. Her fingers moved quicker now, years of pent up sexual frustration, anger, emotions, and want were bubbling under her skin, and if she didn't get his jeans loose from his hips now, her emotions were going to overtake her, and the last thing Emerson Grimes wanted in that moment was to start crying. A wave of relief washed over her body when she finally pulled the zipper down and Daryl then took over, sliding the jeans down around his hips and kicking them off with his boots.

"Jesus, that was too damn hard," she complained.

"I though' you wanted to leave JC out of this," Daryl said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh just shut up already!" Emerson complained again, and then her arm was wrapping around his neck, pulling his lips to her face again.

Daryl pulled Emerson up into a sitting position, just long enough to remove the hooks on her bra, and when the black clothing was shed, his mouth covered her breasts while his hands slipped into the waistband of her panties, and then those were shed too.

Her eyes closed and Emerson bit down on her hand to keep from moaning aloud, a voice in the back of her head telling her to keep quiet, in case anyone felt the need to walk out of the prison just then and heard them. Another voice was whispering that she was stupid, because the walls were cement, but Emerson would not take any chances.

She was just moving her hand away again when she looked down and noticed Daryl was slowly moving down her body, and carefully he was spreading her legs apart. "What are you doing?" Emerson asked.

Daryl looked up at her, "Oh just hold on."

She frowned and was about to open her mouth to protest, when his tongue pressed against her ultra sensitive bundle of nerves. This time, Emerson moaned and she moaned loudly.

"You're so fuckin' wet," he commented, carefully dragging his fingers up and down her slit.

"Oh God," she turned her head, trying to bury her face in a pillow, "What the fuck?"

"You really don't know 'lot about sex, huh?" Daryl smirked, but he didn't wait for a response. Instead he covered her with his mouth again and began to swirl his tongue all around, grinning even wider each time her body involuntarily jerked from the pleasure.

Every inch of Emerson's body felt like it was on fire and alive at the same time. The ache in her center was growing and somehow she knew what she wanted to happen next. Maybe it from the books Lori had shown her when Rick first brought Lori to Savannah, or maybe it was from the one time she read a Cosmopolitan magazine in the Books-A-Million in Jacksonville, but somehow, the voice in Emerson's head was telling her that she wanted him inside of her, and she wouldn't be content until he was.

Daryl's tongue trailed slow and lazy circles around her clit. His eyes glanced up to watch her and he smiled. Her eyes were shut and her hand was clenching the pillow while her teeth chewed her bottom lip. Daryl kept his eyes on her as he pushed his finger inside of her. Emerson jerked again, instantly clenching around him.

"You okay?" He asked, clearly concerned because he knew this was all a new experience for her.

She nodded her head feebly, "Yeah, 'm fine."

Daryl nodded and he slowly began to twist his finger inside of her, his tongue remained on her clit, and his eyes were glued to her as she twisted and squirmed.

"Oh God," she said aloud as she clenched around him again. She began to grind her hips against his face, trying to add pressure to the already growing friction. "Daryl I want you," she whined.

He nodded, "Okay." Daryl grazed his teeth against her once before pulling himself off of her completely. Emerson whimpered when he pulled himself out of her and her eyes opened to watch as he reached for his jeans.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, afraid to speak too loud for the sake of ruining the entire mood.

Daryl's hands found his old leather wallet that he still carried around with him, "Looking for this," He held up a small package, and Emerson instantly knew what it was.

She nodded, "Okay." Emerson watched him as he tore the package off and pulled the condom out.

"Put it on me," he instructed.

Emerson sat up, grimacing at the now throbbing ache inside of her. She took the condom from him and stared at his erection, almost afraid to touch it. "Daryl I-" she turned a furious shade of red, almost afraid to say it out loud, even though he knew that she was a virgin, "Daryl I don't know what to do."

He smirked and reached for her hands, guiding her slowly, "Just pull it open, wrap this bit 'round the tip," Daryl showed her the end of the condom carefully, and continued to guide her hands, "And then just pull it up an' over." His hands left hers and watched as Emerson pulled the rubber over his erection. Daryl's eyes closed when her smooth hands gently grazed him, and when there was no more movement, he looked at Emerson.

"Did I do it right?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, "Yeah," Daryl kissed her again, "Now I'mma lay down and you get on top of me." He moved to his back and looked up at her, "Might not hurt as badly."

Emerson nodded her head and then she was climbing on top of him, "Like this?"

He smiled up at her encouragingly, "Like that Emmy."

Daryl's hand reached down between the two of them and he brought his dick up to graze her slit. She shook at his touch and then Emerson's hand was reaching down and she took him into her hand. Ever so slowly, with Daryl helping, she guided him to her entrance and mounted him properly, taking him inside of her as she did so. Daryl stayed completely still as he watched her face go from one of joy and ecstasy, to pain. "You okay?" He asked quietly. Every sort of feeling began to come down on Emerson at once. She wanted to move because she wanted to feel him inside of her, but she was terrified to move, because it hurt, and it hurt a lot worse than she imagined it would. However, Emerson was determined to not disappoint Daryl, and she wanted to be good for him. "Emmy?" He asked.

She gave a jerk of her head, "Just gimmie' a second."

Daryl stayed completely still, no matter how hard he wanted to just flip her over and fuck her. He knew this moment had to be for Emerson, and that meant taking it slow and easy, with as little pain for her as necessary. Finally, the pain began to dissipate. Like when you put peroxide on a wound. It stings and burns at first, but then it numbs out to a comfortable feeling, and slowly everything becomes okay. Emerson moved carefully when she started, and her hands pressed down on Daryl's chest as she moved her hips back and forth on him. His eyes closed as she began to move, and his hands reached out to grip her slim hips, his thumbs digging into her skin.

"Shit," she whispered, as the pain turned into full on pleasure. The ache inside of her slowly growing stronger as she felt him growing harder and longer inside of her. "Fuck."

Daryl snorted, "One way to put it."

"Got years worth of cussing to catch up on," she whispered. Emerson opened her eyes and looked down at him, and her lips turned upwards into a smile.

"Come 'ere," Daryl said, reaching one hand up for her face.

Emerson brought her face down to his and kissed him deeply as she began to move, carefully speeding up as she did so. Daryl's thumb pressed her tumbling hair back and he broke the kiss to stare up at her face as they moved together. His eyes closed as she clenched around him, "God I forgot 'bout how tight can be," Daryl mumbled. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and bit down on his neck as she continued to move her hips on top of him. "You 'kay?" He whispered gently.

"Feels amazing," she moaned.

Daryl smirked and leaned up to bite the lobe of her ear, "Good." His hands then moved down between the two of them and again his fingers began to gently play with her clit, "Help get ya off," he told her.

"Oh God," she whimpered, "Everything is so hot and I want to let go of it."

"Then let go," Daryl whispered, "You can let go."

She began sped up her movements, riding him fast and hard, and each time she did, he pushed himself up against her, jerking against her to help. Emerson moved her hand to her mouth so that she could moan, but Daryl's free hand pulled hers away from her face, "I wanna hear you scream my name. I need to hear ya."

Emerson looked down at Daryl and whimpered again just from the look on his face. It was wild and she knew he was devouring her with his eyes, and the way her breasts bounced as she moved against him, it was no wonder that Daryl didn't lose himself right then and there. Emerson pressed the hand that wasn't being held by Daryl, against hist chest and she began to ride him even faster as his finger moved rapidly against her clit. "I can't hold on, Daryl," she cried.

Daryl jerked himself up into her hard, "Then let go, girl." Her eyes shut and her face screwed up into one of concentration. Daryl's fingers left her briefly, but when they returned to the spot, they were wet and slick, and she grew tighter and tighter around him. Finally, Emerson cried out Daryl's name as she let go, and when she came, his voice echoed with hers as he shouted out every curse word imaginable, ending with Emerson's name.

"Fuck," Emerson whispered, her entire body still reeling from the orgasm, and her hips even still moving against him, as if to ride out the final waves of ecstasy that her entire body was feeling. "Fuck," she repeated. She kissed his neck lazily and stayed completely still, afraid to get off of him, for the sake of losing that feeling of completeness that she felt when he was inside of her.

"Okay?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded, "Okay."

Daryl kissed her cheek gently, "Good."

Emerson twisted in her sleep and she buried her face into Daryl's bare chest. Inhaling deeply, his musky scent that reminded her vaguely of being out in the woods around dirt and grass, penetrated her nose. "Smell good," she mumbled.

Daryl looked down at her, their bodies were still entwined loosely and his hand had been trailing lazily up and down her bare thigh for the last hour and a half. He wasn't exactly in his comfort zone, Daryl was used to the girl falling asleep in his arms after sleeping together, and he usually would get up and leave shortly after. Despite this being a new and weird situation, the circumstances were different than his lifetime of one night stands, and Daryl didn't want to be anywhere else but right there, holding Emerson in his arms. He had been worried initially, because he could tell from the look on her face that he had hurt her, but Emerson had insisted that she was fine. He trailed his hand up her abdomen this time, gently grazing her breast, and then up to where her hair had tumbled in front of her face, serving as a curtain, and hiding her away from his eyes. He leaned his face down and pressed a kiss to her temple and was just about to mumble an encouraging word, that they should probably get up, when he heard voices down in the yard.

"Maybe he fell asleep after the night watch ended," Carol's voice rang out.

"I'm going to check up in the tower," Glenn said next.

"Shit," Daryl got up, "Emerson get up."

She groaned and turned over in her sleep, quickly pulling the blanket over herself. Daryl rolled his eyes and began to pull on his jeans. He was just slipping his arms into the sleeves of his shirt when Glenn opened the door. The younger man raised an eyebrow at Daryl, and then his gaze fell to the sleeping Emerson in the corner, and he only just smiled, "Well I see you're...busy," Glenn said quietly.

"I swear to God, Glenn, if you say anythin' I'll beat the shit outta ya," Daryl said quickly.

"Glenn? Is he up there?" Carol called.

Glenn smirked, "He's sound asleep," he shouted back.

"Emerson asleep up there too?" Carol replied.

Glenn glanced at Emerson again, "Yeah, she's asleep. Tell Rick not to worry, they're asleep in opposite corners of the room." He smirked, "Seriously though, you should get up soon." Glenn turned to leave and then glanced back, "Fair warning, I suck at keeping secrets."

Daryl cursed, "Get out."

Glenn nodded and headed out of the tower again.

Daryl turned back to Emerson, "You gotta get up."

She groaned in her sleep again, "What?"

"Uh," Daryl scratched his chin, "Glenn just walked in and saw us."

Emerson quickly sat up in her sleep, the blankets quickly tumbling down around her waist, "He what?"

Daryl smirked, unable to help himself from taking in the sight of her exposed breasts. "Glenn knows," He shook his head, "You might wanna get dressed, sounds like Rick was lookin' for you."

Emerson frowned, noticing his eyes were glued to her chest, "Oh go away," she said, throwing a pillow at him.

He smirked and turned around to give Emerson a sense of privacy. "I never understood you women," Daryl said.

Emerson slipped her arms into her bra straps and reached around to hook it, "What do you mean?"

"Women wanting privacy to get dressed, after we've already had sex," Daryl shrugged

She shrugged in response as she pulled her shirt over her head. Emerson got to her feet, pulled her shorts on, and then walked over to Daryl, grimacing as she did so from the pain. Emerson wrapped her arms around his waist, and he turned around to face her, "Just always seemed stupid to me," he told her. Daryl instinctively reached and pushed her messy red hair out of her face again, "I feel like I live in a never endin' battle, where I'm tryin' to push your hair outta your face."

Emerson smiled, "Unless it is brushed and braided, you'll lose. Dad always said that I have my momma's hair."

"Was she as secretly wild as you are?" Daryl teased.

She shrugged, "Maybe. I guess I'll never know how my mother really was or who she was outside of the facade of minister's wife."

"You feel okay?" He asked.

"Sore," Emerson mumbled.

"Emerson?"

She jumped away from Daryl just as Rick ran into the guard tower. He eyed the pair of them and then looked back to Emerson, "I was thinking of going out and thought maybe you would want to join us for the run. Get some fresh air."

Emerson shrugged, "Okay."

She followed Rick out of the tower then, without giving another look back to Daryl.

–

**A/N- ugh I probably would've had this up sooner but I had to stay at work late and then I went to get dinner with my mom...and I've had alcohol so I really hope that this is good. **

**Review? Merry Christmas Eve (if you celebrate! :) ) **


	17. To Whom it May Concern

Chapter 17

To Whom it May Concern

Emerson and Daryl spent the following days acting as if nothing had happened, and thankfully Glenn had managed to keep his mouth shut. However, at night when the prison went silent, Emerson was by Daryl's side. She couldn't sleep alone because the nightmares would plague her, and then Emerson would wake up drenched in her old sweat, shivering and crying into the night. Most of the time during the days, Emerson would work on harvesting the last of the plants for the fall, well what wasn't destroyed in the attack by the Governor.

"Hey I'm gon' go out for a run with Glenn today," Daryl said one morning.

He had his arm wrapped around Emerson, a lit cigarette in his mouth, while she held the last book she hadn't read yet, in her hands. Her eyes scanned the pages, absorbing the all too familiar words of _Great Expectations_, "Can I come too?" She asked, not moving her gaze.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah you're gon' stay here and hang out with Carol."

She set the book down and looked up at him, "What a crock of shit." Emerson frowned, "What, are you two going to go do guy things and that's why the women get left behind?"

"You're sexy when you're mad," Daryl told her.

"You say I'm sexy all the time," Emerson frowned, "Stop smoking that thing in here," she said, eying the cigarette.

Daryl rolled his eyes but he pushed the cigarette into the ash tray beside the bed, muting the light, and then he looked back at Emerson, "Sorry."

She sighed, "So why can't I come with you?"

"'Cause," Daryl looked away, "Surprise," he mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Glenn is helpin' me with somethin' for ya," Daryl said, "But you can't know, so you're gon' stay here."

Emerson scrunched up her nose, "I don't like surprises."

He smirked, "You told me you loved Christmas and birthdays growing up though."

"Well that was Christmas and birthdays," Emerson moved so that she was practically laying on top of him, "That's different."

Daryl's pulled the blanket up to cover her exposed bare back, "How? Ya still had surprises in gifts that ya didn't know 'bout."

She placed her hands on his chest and shrugged, "I dunno. Just different, because I said so."

He shook his head as his hand trailed down her back and rested just on her butt, "You're gon' have t'learn to be patient."

"But," Emerson placed a kiss to his collarbone, "I don't wanna." Her hands slipped under the blankets and began to reach for his already hardening dick, "Tell me," she whispered as her fingers wrapped around him.

Daryl jerked in her hand, "Jesus woman." He pressed his lips to hers, "I'm not gon' budge."

Her fingers slowly began to stroke him, "Please?"

"I really want this to be a surprise," he grunted out.

Emerson frowned, "Please Daryl?"

"Emmy," he had to place a hand over his mouth to keep from groaning aloud, "No."

"But-"

"Hey Emerson I-"

Emerson turned her head quickly and saw Maggie standing in the doorway. Her face had morphed into an "Oh," but no sound came out. She quickly grinned, "Ah sorry. It can wait, I'll catch up later." Maggie quickly took off, letting the curtain fall back down behind her.

"That is two people definitely who know now," Emerson mumbled as she got off of Daryl.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Look what ya did."

She eyed the bulge that was quite obviously pressing against their blanket and she giggled, "It's what you get."

"You gon' do anythin' about it?" Daryl asked.

Emerson quickly climbed over him, "Nope. I'm going to get dressed and go hang out with Judith. Besides," she reached for her panties and began to pull them up over her hips, "I need to go talk to Maggie now and I promised Carl we would hang out today as well."

Daryl watched her get dressed, "Alright."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and Daryl hooked her bra for her, and then as soon as Emerson pulled a tank top over her head, she kissed Daryl deeply on the lips, the last shred of affection they could share until that evening, and then Emerson was grabbing her coat, and she was gone.

"Women," Daryl mumbled.

–

"So let me get this straight," Glenn set his bags down and walked around the dark and deserted library, his eyes falling on the decomposing walker that Daryl had killed almost a month before, "You want to fix up the library and secure it, so you can-"

Daryl looked at Glenn, "So Emerson can have a safe place to look at books and," he shrugged, "So we can be alone."

Glenn nodded his head, "Okay, I can't argue with doing things for the person you love. I can't even judge." He began to look around, "We can move bookcases in front of the windows."

"Yeah, gotta see if there are any other exits though," Daryl began to say, "And see if we can secure those first."

Glenn nodded and began to head towards where the walker was still laying, slowly falling apart, "So when are you two going to tell everyone because," he shrugged, "I literally jump every time Rick starts to come near me, because I automatically assume he is looking for Emerson and it is only a matter of time before I snap."

"I'm sorry we went and put you in this situation," Daryl said, going over to help him with the body, "Shoulda knocked next time. Same thing goes for your Mrs."

"So that's why Maggie was acting weird and skirting around Rick before we left," Glenn shook his head, "And why you two need a place other than the prison to get out your," he shrugged, "Business."

Daryl scoffed, "Right now it's jus' sex an' she needs comforting."

Glenn raised an eyebrow as they carried the walker out into the woods and then headed back to the library, "That's all?"

"Well she talks a lot, I reckon she's tellin' me things she ain't ever gon' talk about with anyone. But," Daryl shrugged as he pulled the door shut behind him, "Dunno what she is feelin' or thinkin' sometimes."

"And how do you feel about her?" Glenn asked.

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Hey kid, this ain't the Dr. Phil show where I tell you my feelings and you go an' tell me how I should be feelin' or whatever."

Glenn laughed, "Just a question, man."

"Well don't ask me," Daryl told him, "'Cause I don't even know."

–

"Uh Maggie," Emerson looked up just as she laid the now sleeping Judith into her crib, "I'm sorry you had to see that this morning."

Maggie raised an eyebrow, "What, that?" She shook her head and smiled knowingly, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Emerson released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"So uh," Maggie began to walk with Emerson out of the cell, "How is he?"

Emerson raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You know," Maggie smiled, "In bed," she whispered.

"Maggie!" Emerson fussed as she ducked into her cell.

"What?" Maggie smiled.

"You know I have nothing to compare him to, right?" She smirked, "However he is-" Emerson bent down to reach under her bed and grabbed her boots, when she did so, her father's bible came tumbling out from under the bed. She inhaled sharply as her eyes fell on the verse that was highlighted, _"__He who finds a wife finds what is good and receives favor from the LORD." _On the next page was a crisp white envelope, with Emerson's name written on it in her father's handwriting, "Oh," she said quietly.

"What is it?" The playfulness in Maggie's voice had gone, "What's wrong?"

Emerson turned around and sat down, with her back to the bed frame. Her boots were pulled out beside her, and the heavy white envelope was still in her hand. "It's a letter," she said quietly, turning it over in her hands, seeing the seal was still together; unbroken, "From daddy."

Maggie sat down across from Emerson, "Do you want to open it?"

Emerson looked up at Maggie, her eyes full of tears, "I don't know. I want," she shrugged, "I don't know."

"We can just sit here if you want," Maggie offered gently.

Emerson nodded her head, "Yeah, okay."

Maggie smiled weakly, "You know, I don't really talk about it but," she sighed, "I understand how you feel. When my momma was bit, it was really hard on all of us and we locked her up in the barn with others like her. It was just delaying confronting the grief. I remember feeling so lost though," she shook her head, "Lost without my momma just when we needed her and her strength the most."

"I worry everyday," Emerson mumbled, "It's getting harder to remember her face. Daddy's," she shook her head, "Daddy's face I can still see, but it is corrupted by his walker face and the knife Carol had to use to kill him finally. But my momma, it has been so long and the only photo I had left got blood all over it when daddy died, the picture was ruined." Emerson stared down at the heavy envelope again, "I'm going to open it." Her slim fingers pulled open the envelope, the sound was almost harsh, and Emerson released another breath.

_"My darling Emerson. I suppose that if you are reading this, I have left and gone to your mother and our Lord. I hope that I lived to see you achieve your dreams. Maybe you are married by now and maybe you have children. Perhaps, you are just falling in love. I hope the man you chose is good to you. I hope he is a God fearing man. I can't possibly know where in life you are now. As I write this, you are fifteen and you were talking to Mary about boys. Rick will be over tomorrow and he promised to take you to Atlanta to stay with my brother. As I write this, I have gone around the house and hidden things. In a box, in your mothers closet, in the safe, there are things I want you to have. They will help you with your grief, that you undoubtedly feel right now and they will help you in your journey through life. Please take them and do not hold on to the past. I want you to be happy, no matter where that road may take you. Whether you live here in Savannah, or head to the cities, or Spain to ride with the stallions you love so much. Please know that I am always with you. I love you very much and I could not be more proud of you as a father and a man of the Lord. All my love Emmy, your daddy, Henry R. Grimes." _Emerson set the letter down and reached up to brush away hear tears.

"What did he say?" Maggie asked gently.

"I have to uh," Emerson shook her head, "I have to go to Savannah. I need to go home."

–

"She's going to love it," Glenn looked around at the library, his eyes surveying the dimly lit library.

Daryl had brought candles and illuminated each one. With Glenn's help, there was only one way into the library, of which he had a key, and plenty of chairs and tables where Emerson could read. The last thing they had to do was dust and clean every last surface in the library, and now, minus the lack of electric light, it looked like new. "Ya think?" Daryl asked, his eyes taking in the sight before him.

"Yeah, it's going to be great," Glenn smirked, "You ready to head back and get her?"

Daryl nodded his head, "Yeah. I uh," He frowned, "Can you go get her and I'll stay here to keep an eye on things?"

Glenn raised an eyebrow, "What, are you nervous?"

Daryl smirked, "Nah just, want to be here waiting for her."

"Alright," Glenn shook Daryl's hand and then left the library.

–

"You can't just," Carol frowned, "Shook her head, Emerson please stop."

Emerson had her father's old backpack on the bed and she was quickly throwing clothes into the bag. "Carol I have to go and you can't tell Rick. He will flip out on me and go as far as to lock me into a cell if he needs to. I know going to Savannah will be dangerous but," she shrugged, "If Daryl agrees to go with me, we can get into the suburbs without having to go near the actual city. I can get the box and we'll be back here before the week is over."

"Emmy, please," Carol begged, "Don't-"

"Hey Emerson?"

She quickly threw her blanket over her backpack and turned around to see Glenn standing in the doorway, "Oh hey, what's up?"

Glenn raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay in here?"

Emerson nodded, "Yeah hey, where is Daryl?"

"Uh that's why I'm here. You need to come with me now," Glenn said.

She frowned, "He's okay right?"

"Oh yeah he's great. But he sent me to get you," Glenn told her quickly, "Hurry up."

Emerson raised an eyebrow and looked at Carol, "I'll be back. Please just," she snatched up the letter from the pillow, "Please don't say anything about what we talked about."

Carol pursed her lips together in a thin line but she nodded, "Okay."

Emerson followed Glenn out of the cell and out to the yard, where the car was waiting, "Where is Daryl?" She asked, frowning.

"Just get in the car and I'll show you. It will be worth it," Glenn grinned at her.

Emerson glanced back at Maggie who was waving her on, despite her concern about Emerson suddenly splitting to go to Savannah. Emerson climbed into the front seat, pulled her seat belt across her chest, and watched as Glenn started the engine, and then they were driving off again. As they drove through the evening, Emerson's eyes looked out the windows at the dark highway. They would drive past a walker, but only one or two at a time. When they turned onto the highway, Emerson frowned, "Glenn why are we going this way?"

Glenn shrugged, "You'll see."

She looked out the window again in time to see the church where they had found her father. Another half a mile up the road, and then Glenn was pulling into the parking lot of the library. Emerson frowned as she looked at the building, seeing only a crack of illumination coming from the boarded up door. Then she saw Daryl's bike, "What is going on?"

"I've been asked to deliver you, so I did," Glenn reached across her and opened the car door, "Now get out and go inside of the library." He glanced out the window, "Better be quick, there's a walker in the woods."

Emerson followed his eyes, unbuckled her seat, and then dashed inside of the library. She closed the door behind her, putting down the latch, and then turned to see Daryl standing there, waiting for her.

"Hey," he greeted.

She looked around the room, her eyes moving rapidly, "Daryl, what did you do?"

He scratched his chin, "We cleaned the place up so you can read."

Emerson slowly walked over to him, "I don't...I don't understand. Why did you do this?"

Daryl shrugged, "Wanted to make sure you was happy."

"I'm overwhelmed," she mumbled.

"It's completely secure," Daryl started explaining, "Boarded up windows and doors so no one can get in. You can read here, or get what you want and take it back to the prison."

"Daryl," Emerson threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly, "Thank you."

"You like it?" He asked.

She nodded, "It's really lovely, thank you." Emerson stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him deeply.

Daryl stumbled back, but he held her tightly and pulled her back with him until they hit a table, which he sat down on and pulled her into his lap as he did so. He was just reaching for her shirt when Emerson's hands stopped him, "Just hang on," she whispered, "We need to talk about something first."

His face turned into a frown, "Nothing good ever comes from, '_We need to talk.'_"

–

**A/N- Ughhhh so leave me some love because my good Christmas spirit has quickly been dissipating and basically went out the window when my mom said Dish is screwing us over about turning it back on...soooooooo I likely won't get to see the doctor who christmas special...so I'm just super annoyed and I'm gonna go read my depressing book and go to bed...so any and all encouraging thoughts would be nice right now. **

**Happy Holidays, gang. Xo **


	18. Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 18

Whispers in the Dark

Emerson paced back and forth through the library as Daryl read the letter. Then he was re-reading it, and reading it again. Finally he pulled the letter away from his eyes and looked up at her, "So you..." he sighed, "Ya wanna go to Savannah?" He asked, confusion heavy in his voice.

She nodded, "I need to see what it is there. Maybe," Emerson shrugged, "Maybe I'll finally get closure."

"Emmy," Daryl said gently, walking over to her, "The cities were the worst hit. I still think it's a miracle that y'all got outta there when ya did."

"Yeah but Daryl," Emerson's voice was wavering, "We can go around the city to go through the suburbs. We don't have to go inside the actual city." She took the letter from him and held it closely to her chest, "I'm going to go either way, I just felt it would be easier if you were with me."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Rick ain't never gonna allow this."

"So what?" Emerson scoffed, "He's not my father or the boss of me."

Daryl's eyes fixed on the paper in her hands again, "How do ya suggest we're gonna leave?"

"Well," Emerson shrugged, "Maggie knows. So we can get her to wake up with us in the middle of the night to open the gates. We have stuff stashed away and leave when Maggie and Glenn are on watch."

"Maggie knows 'bout the letter?" Daryl's eyebrows raised.

"She was with me when I found it," Emerson nodded her head.

"You sure you've gotta do this?" Daryl asked her, his eyes searched her eager face, already knowing the answer.

"I won't ever be able to rest or put it behind me so long as I know my father left stuff behind in case he died," Emerson told him.

"Alright," Daryl sighed, "We'll leave tomorrow night."

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded, "I know you're gon' go either way, so I'ma need to agree to go with ya."

Emerson threw her arms around him, "Thank you Daryl," she pressed her lips to his cheek and beamed, "Thank you so much."

Daryl held her close to him, "Yeah well, ya owe me."

She raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For this mornin' and for what I'm plannin' on doin' for you."

She smiled, "For what?" Her hand reached around between the two of them and reached for the front of his jeans. Emerson quickly squeezed the already growing bulge in his pants, "For that, you mean?"

Daryl grunted, "Ya better watch yourself. Up until now it's all been innocent and gentle sex since you're new to this," he placed his forehead against hers, "Ya don't wanna know what I really wanna do to ya."

"Well Daryl," Emerson raised an eyebrow, "How about you show me?" She instantly began to pull her shirt up and over her head, "Come on."

Daryl stared down at her breasts, "You just doin' this because I'ma risk my life to get you to Savannah?"

"Well that and," Emerson's hands began to work at his jeans, "I have been thinking about it since this morning."

"Feel bad for leavin' me in the middle of all that?" Daryl growled.

"Why would I feel bad?" She pushed his jeans open and Emerson leaned farther against him, allowing herself to feel his hardness against her leg, "I don't feel bad."

Daryl pinched the skin on her hips, "Well ya should." He pressed his lips to hers, his hand reached up and held her face, and together the pair of them walked until Emerson's back hit a table and she sat down, her legs opening to wrap around his waist to pull him as close to her as possible.

"Then show me why," she murmured.

–

The next morning, Emerson and Daryl began quietly preparing for the trip. They avoided anyone when they could, but Emerson could tell from the looks on peoples faces, that everyone but Rick now knew that she was planning on leaving. She was in her cell, packing clothing and her own private supply of ammo.

"Emerson?"

Like the night before, she pulled a blanket up over her backpack and turned to see Hershel standing in the doorway, "Oh hey." She tucked her hair behind her ear, "What's up?"

"Carol came and talk to me," Hershel said.

She shrugged, "I figured as much." Emerson pulled the blanket back and began to resume packing, "Hershel you can't say anything to Rick, he's never going to understand."

"Well while I understand your desire to do this," Hershel began, "And yes I do understand." He sat down in the chair and carefully propped his prosthetic leg up, "I do not think it is necessarily wise. Nor is it fair for you to ask all of us to lie to Rick."

"I'm not asking you to lie," Emerson shrugged, "He'll figure something out when we're gone."

"Don't you think there is strength in numbers?" Hershel asked gently.

She turned to look at him, "What? You mean like we should take people with us?"

He nodded his head, "Why not?"

"I don't want to drag people into my own personal thing," Emerson said. "Besides, people need to stay here and defend the prison. If the roads are clear we can be to Savannah tomorrow by lunch time, and back by tomorrow night."

"It is going to be very dangerous, I am worried about you that is all. I understand that your father left something for you to open when he died, but that was made before all of this happened. It's a funny way to repay everything he did for you, but rushing into danger just for the sake of a few trinkets and memories." Hershel's voice was stern, and Emerson knew he meant well, but she couldn't help the anger that was beginning to boil under her skin.

"Hershel, I just need to do this. I'll be with Daryl, so there is nothing to worry about!" Emerson told him, "Seriously!"

"Em?"

Emerson looked up as Daryl walked into the cell, and his eyes fell between Hershel and Emerson. "Well that confirms my suspicions," Daryl said, "Everyone but Rick and Carl know."

Emerson sighed, "Did you manage to get some supplies?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, waitin' to be loaded up in the car."

Emerson looked at Hershel, "We'll be in and out. So just cool it."

Hershel stood up and looked at Daryl, "If anything happens to her, because you are allowing her to go on this goose chase. I shudder to think how Rick is going to react."

"Daryl doesn't allow or deny me the right to do anything," Emerson said quietly, "He just agreed to go with me because he knew I would go either way."

Daryl shrugged, "Would you rather me stay behind while she runs off into a world she can't possibly survive in on her own, or would you rather me go with her and do what I can to protect her?"

"You'll both do whatever you want either way. So why ask my opinion?" Hershel pulled the curtain back and left the room.

Emerson sighed as she watched Hershel leave the room and then she turned to Daryl, "This isn't going to end well. This here at the prison."

Daryl shifted from one leg to the other, holding his crossbow lightly in his hands; Emerson noticed that he always had it with him. "We just gotta get outta here first thing."

Emerson reached up and pecked him on the cheek, "Thank you."

Daryl cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers briefly, "Just be ready when I come t'get ya."

–

When Daryl came to get Emerson that night, she was bundled up in a coat, jeans, and her boots. She had her hair pulled back into a braid to keep it out of her face, and her father's backpack was on her body, with his letter nestled safely in the confines of the bag.

"Hey, ya braided it," Daryl smirked, commenting on her hair.

Emerson rolled her eyes, "We can discuss the many hair styles of Emerson Grimes when we're gone. Let's go."

They walked out of the cell, past the cells of their sleeping friends, and they had just reached the door to the outside world, when the room illuminated with candle light. "So you weren't ever going to talk to me?" Rick's voice was hoarse in the room.

Emerson whipped around to see Rick seated at the table, "What are you doing here?"

Rick shrugged, "Hershel came and talked to me. He was worried about you two."

"I had a feeling he would," Emerson sighed and glanced at Daryl.

"Look Daryl we just-" Daryl was cut off by Rick, "This is between Em and I."

"It's just," Emerson began quickly, "Rick you would never understand."

"Why would you think I wouldn't understand?" Rick asked quickly, "Of course I do. He was my Uncle, you know. I am just worried about you. I don't want someone coming back and saying you're dead."

"You aren't going to keep me from going," Emerson said.

Rick sighed, "I know that." He leaned down under the table and pulled out a bag and his rifle, "That's why I'm coming with you two and you aren't going to argue otherwise. Glenn, Tyreese, Sasha, and Michonne will be holding down the fort. I already discussed it with them."

Emerson frowned, "Wait, you're what?"

"I'm going to come with the both of you." Rick shouldered his bag and picked up the rifle, "Let's go."

"I'm still so confused," Emerson said, turning to look at Daryl.

"Let's go?" Daryl asked slowly.

"Fine," Emerson turned and opened the door, heading out to the loaded vehicle.

"You don't have to do this," Emerson said as Daryl opened the car door for her and she climbed in.

Rick set the bags into the back seat, "Yes I do. Because you're my cousin." He had an ulterior motive for wanting to go, but Rick wasn't about to tell Emerson that.

Emerson watched Daryl as he closed the door and then he walked around the car and climbed into the drivers seat. "All in?" He asked, glancing back at Rick.

"All in," Rick said.

Daryl started the engine, waved a hand to Glenn and Maggie, and the car was heading down the driveway where Glenn was then waiting to open the gates. They passed through, Emerson shouted a farewell to Maggie, and then they were gone into the night.

**Xx**

**A/N- reviews? Also...if any of you have read my previous fic "Amazing Journey" would you be curious in reading a sequel? Let me know! **


	19. Death to My Hometown

Chapter 19

Death to My Hometown

There was a tense silence in the car as the trio drove through the night. Emerson would close her eyes and Daryl would reach for her hand as they drove, but then Rick clearing his throat would make Daryl pull back, and Emerson would be wide awake again. As they drove, it reminded Emerson more and more of the Youth Group trips she would go on when she was a teenager. Their church was very strict on the boys and girls mingling together and that included, no boy and girl alone in a room together, no holding hands, or even hugs. 'If they could see me now,' Emerson thought to herself, her mind briefly replaying the image of the night before when Daryl had his way with her.

"Can I see the letter, Em?" Rick asked from the backseat.

Emerson glanced her head back, "Uh if you hand me my backpack," she said.

Rick picked the black bag up off the floor board of the car and passed it forward to Emerson. She set the bag down on her lap and began to look through it until her hand wrapped around the crisp white envelope. Emerson's eyes looked over her father's handwriting briefly and then handed it to her cousin. As Rick read, Emerson glanced up into the rear view mirror to watch Daryl's face. He ran his hand over his face, stopping briefly to scratch his chin, "Alright."

"Alright?" Emerson raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just," Rick shrugged, "Wanted to see."

Daryl glanced over at Emerson, who gave him a perplexed look.

The highway stretched out before them and it seemed to go forever. It was a sight that she still was not used to, and was sure she would never get used to it. The signs for I-75 were beaten back, worn, and some were covered in blood. Emerson saw signs for old gas stations and sighed as she thought back to summer vacations spent on the road to either Atlanta or missions trips around the South. Eventually, her blue eyes fluttered shut, and Emerson fell into a deep sleep.

"So, have you got a decent plan?" Rick asked quietly.

Daryl's eyes glanced up to the rear view mirror to meet Rick, "What do ya mean?"

"About how we're going to get in and out of Savannah with no problem?" Rick said.

"I mean, like she said," Daryl sighed, "We'll just have to go out of our way and drive through the suburbs or whatever."

"I don't know how the three of us are going to manage this," Rick muttered.

"Well then why the Hell did you come along?" Daryl asked, "Why are you here?"

"Because Emerson is my cousin and it is my job to protect her," Rick told him.

"'Cause I couldn't protect 'er all on my own?" Daryl snapped.

"Daryl," Rick started, his voice was tired but there was a tinge of anger, "What is there between you two? Is it just screwing around? Because she's still just a kid and I'm not going to have her get hurt because you're only interested in one thing and she's going to want so much more.

"God damn it Rick," Daryl snarled, his foot pressing harder on the gas so that they hurtled down the highway, "You're a fuckin' control freak who needs t'understand somethin'. She's not a child and for your damn information, I ain't with her just for one thing."

"So you are with her?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am and she didn't wanna tell ya, because she knew you would act like an ass hole about it. I can understand wantin' to protect your family, I do. But it's me and you know God damn well that if she's safe with anyone in our group, I'm the next best thing, if not the better option than you. I don't intend to go and break her heart so ya need to stop actin' like I'm gonna. If anythin' Emerson is the best damn thing that has happened to me since Merle died, so I ain't gon' let her get hurt."

Rick stared at Daryl from the back seat, a frown set into his features, but he did not comment further. Instead, he finally tore his gaze from Daryl and glanced out the car windows, his eyes taking in the sight of abandoned cars on the side of the road, dead bodies, and blood everywhere, with the occasional Walker, trying to go after their car, but not being fast enough; they were never fast enough.

There was a long period of silence in the car, so long in fact, that Daryl became convinced that he was the only one still awake. He glanced over to Emerson, allowing himself a small smile because she seemed to be sleeping soundly. Daryl glanced back at the road and the control panel of the car. He checked the gauge and the gas tank was slowly running out. Daryl sighed, knowing there was a some gas in the back of the car, ready to be used. He saw a few walkers on the side of the back road they were now driving down, and so Daryl sped farther up the road, and then pulled into the driveway of an dilapidated plantation house. An old pickup truck was parked in front of the house, the doors sitting open, long since forgotten. He pulled up behind the truck and cut the engine off.

"What are we doing?" Rick asked quietly from the back seat.

"I need to refill the gas tank," Daryl muttered, "Didn't wanna do it on the road."

He opened the car door and hopped out, slamming it shut behind him. Emerson's head turned at the sound and her eyes opened, "What's going on? We there yet?" Her hand reached up to brush the drool off her chin, her face turning red at the idea of Daryl seeing, "Where are we?"

Rick opened his car door, "Stopped to get gas," he told her. He got out of the car and walked around the truck that was parked in front of them, his gun held loosely in his hand in case someone or something was still there. But the truck was empty, the interior was stained with red, but Rick found the blood was long since dried. Spiders climbed over the dashboard of the car, and the leather seats were slowly falling apart from the exposure to the weather.

"I'm gonna see if there is anything in the house," Rick called back to Daryl, "Supplies maybe."

"Alright," Daryl replied, his eyes following him in the dim night air. He shivered as he poured the container of gas into the car and Daryl felt the urge to reach for a cigarette, but he ignored the voices.

The passenger car door opened and Emerson climbed out and she slowly walked over to Daryl, "Hiya."

"Hey," he said, "You sleep okay?"

Emerson leaned her head against his shoulder, allowing herself this small opportunity for affection from Daryl, because she had no idea when they would have a chance again for the rest of the trip. "I mean I had difficulty falling asleep, but I always had trouble sleeping in cars," she yawned and her hand reached down to hold Daryl's, her eyes scanning the large front yard, "So I would say a fair bit of rest for someone who doesn't like sleeping in moving cars."

Daryl pressed his lips to her forehead, "Signs said we're about thirty miles outside of the city. I wanna fill the car, see if we can siphon any gas from that truck, and then we can hit the road again."

Emerson nodded, "Okay and then we-" her eyes fell on something moving on the other side of the property, "Daryl," she said quietly.

He followed her gaze and then he saw the movement. There was one, and Daryl wasn't worried. But then he saw another, another, and then another. At least half a dozen were in the yard now, gradually approaching them. "Here," Daryl said quietly. He handed the now empty gas can to Emerson, and loaded his crossbow, quickly aiming at the moving targets. The breathing was rattling, shaking, and low growls. She placed the empty gas can in the back of the car and Emerson's hand hovered over the gun that was strapped to her leg, ready to pull it out and fire if need be. But Daryl was quick and the walkers were dropping just as quickly as they had moved. Emerson smiled over at him, "Ya okay?" she called.

Daryl nodded as he began to move around, retrieving his arrows from the sculls, "Yeah, 'm fine."

Emerson glanced over to the house, noticing briefly, Rick's shadow moving around. "Must've lit a match," she mused aloud. Her eyes fell back on Daryl, and then down on the car. She started to close up the tank, completely oblivious to the movement behind her. The tank cover clicked three times, and it was latched shut. Her hand reached up for the metal covering when she heard Daryl shout, "EM TURN AROUND!"

She frowned, her hand reached for her knife, and Emerson's gymnastic reflexes kicked in, and she spun around in time to shove her knife into the eye socket of a walker. The creature hissed and coughed as it spluttered up blood all over her, but it was dead and then Emerson was pulling her knife out, and the creature fell back.

"You okay?" Daryl came rushing over to her, "You weren't bit?" He asked, noticing the blood now soaking through her clothes.

"I'm fine," Emerson mumbled, "Just gross now."

Daryl glanced around, "There's a water pump over here, seems to be connected to a well. Let's get ya cleaned up," he said.

"Can you get a clean shirt and bra for me out of my bag?"

Daryl nodded and reached for her backpack, quickly digging through it to find a fresh change of clothing. They walked over to the water pump and Emerson peeled her shirt off and handed it to Daryl who began to rinse it out in the cold water of the pump. Her stained bra came next, which caused Daryl to give her a bemused look, "I hope Rick doesn't walk out of the house right now."

Emerson snickered, "That'll teach him." She took an offered cloth that Daryl had pulled out of his pocket and had soaked in water, and Emerson began to clean the blood off of her chest and face. She slipped her arms into the dry bra, hooked it, and was just pulling her shirt over her head when Rick appeared on the front steps of the porch.

"What uh-" he carried the bag of supplies that he had recovered over to the car and came over to them, "What happened?"

Emerson looked at Rick, "I got walker goo all over my shirt." She noticed Rick's eyes were on the soiled bra and tee shirt still in Daryl's hand. Emerson rolled her eyes and took the clothing, "Oh get over it."

Daryl hid a smirk and quickly followed Emerson over to the car to retrieve a tube to begin to siphon the gas. Emerson grabbed her coat from the passenger seat and followed Daryl over to the pick up truck. "Here hold this into the container," Daryl instructed her, his words were quiet as he spoke, his hands briefly brushing hers, and the two shared a glance. No one spoke and thus the only sounds in the early morning night was the chirps of crickets and the gas guzzling out of the pickup truck and into the container.

"We lucked out I guess," Emerson commented.

"What do ya mean?" Daryl asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emerson held up the now full container and watched as Daryl pulled the tube out of the tank, "That the truck was full of gasoline." She followed Daryl over to their car and began to fill the tank with the gas. "Prolly' filled the tank and then came back here to get the family," Daryl said, "Maybe anyways."

"Yeah," Emerson glanced back up at the house, "Sometimes I see things like the old houses. The ones falling apart and it makes me sad all over again."

"There were bodies inside," Rick said.

Emerson turned to look at her cousin, "There were?"

"Decomposing but looks like they had put bullets in their mouths to end it all," Rick said quietly. "There was quite a fair bit of food in the house though."

Daryl gently took the gas container from Emerson's hands and then carried it around to the trunk of the car, "We should get going," he walked back to where Emerson was standing and shut the gas tank. His hand squeezed around Emerson's wrist briefly before getting in the car. She glanced over to Rick, who nodded, and then climbed into the back seat. Emerson was the last one standing outside; she looked around the yard, her eyes falling briefly on the dead walker. She tossed the soiled clothes into the trunk, closed the lid, and then climbed into the passengers seat, "Let's go."

Daryl started the engine, his high beams lit up the old dirt driveway, and then the car was pulling out onto the main road again. Emerson kept her eyes fixed on the view outside of her window as they went. When houses and buildings began to become more frequent on the road, Emerson got anxious. With help from Rick, they told Daryl which turns to make, narrowly avoiding the main stretch of road that would lead them directly into the city. It had been so long since Emerson had been home, that her eyes were hungry as she searched. Her heart dropped as she saw more blood on the road signs, covering up the signs for her fathers church. Rick was giving more and more instructions, firing off the names of side streets, all sounding distantly familiar to Emerson.

"That's it, just up ahead," Rick frowned, "We're gonna have to park the car here and walk."

The sun was casting orange and red rays all through the sky, and as Emerson's eyes looked out through the windshield, her eyes resting on the scene before her. There were houses that had been burned, the Johnson's, Clayton's, and the Davis'; the homes were burned, blackened and derelict. In the street ahead, were abandoned cars, crashed and flipped.

"You ready?" Daryl asked, looking over at Emerson.

She nodded, "Yeah," Emerson's eyes scanned over to a small cluster of walkers in the front yard of her childhood best friend, "Gotta watch them though."

Daryl was already getting out of the car, Rick following closely behind. Emerson got out of the car and watched as the two men ran over to the car and Daryl began to shoot off arrows, while Rick hacked at them with an axe. Emerson rammed her knife into the head of a walker who had gotten past the men, and then the three of them were headed for the Grimes house, narrowly avoiding more walkers who were approaching.

Emerson ran up the front steps of her home, her heart dropping into her stomach as she saw blood on the front porch swing. She reached for the front door, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked," she told the others.

"Em," Rick began.

She whipped around and saw a small army of walkers amassing in the street, somehow attracted to the three living persons on the street. "Shit," Emerson whispered. Her eyes began to search all over the porch, and then she spotted a clay pot, in the corner under the wooden swing. It was chipped, the paint wearing out, but she could still discern tiny finger prints that were none other but her own. She dropped to her knees, sliding through grime and mud, to reach the pot.

"Em baby, what are you doing?" Daryl called back, shooting off arrows as he did so.

"The key!" She cried out, Emerson slipped in the slickness of the fresh blood, crashing her chin into the hard wooden porch as she did so, and then her hands were latching on the clay pot, which she quickly turned over. After all these years, the old silver key was still under the pot. Emerson grabbed it, and was quickly back on her feet. She shoved the key into the doorknob, turned quickly, and then they were inside. Daryl wrapped an arm around Emerson's waist, pulling her away from the entryway, and Rick was closing the door behind them.

"You okay?" Daryl asked, spinning around to look at Emerson.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

Daryl began to pull at her, wanting to look at her chin, but Emerson pushed him away as she turned, her eyes taking in the sight of her old home. Her eyes fell on the furnishings, the pictures on the wall, and Emerson's eyes filled with tears, "Oh God," she whispered.

"Welcome home," Rick said, taking his place beside Emerson, and slipping his hand into hers.

**Xx**

**A/N- Thoughts? Leave some reviews! Also, if any of you read my story "Amazing Journey" I have started working on a sequel, so you should go check that out! xo**


	20. Lover's Eyes

Chapter 20

Lover's Eyes

"So this was the home that birthed the legendary Emerson Grimes," Daryl spoke quietly as his eyes danced around the room. It was as if nothing had happened, nothing was changed, at least not as far as Daryl could see. He determined that the home had been lucky because no looting had taken place and everything seemed to be in tact. He walked around the sofa and looked at the picture that was on the coffee table; a framed photo. Daryl brushed the dust off the glass and smiled as the image of a young Emerson, front teeth missing and braided pigtails, with an older boy's arm around wrapped her. "Rick?" He asked, holding the picture for the man to see, seeking confirmation.

Rick came around the sofa and took the frame into his hands, "The one and only."

Emerson came between the two men and smiled down at the picture, "That was a good day."

Daryl looked down at Emerson and gave her a smile, "Looks like it."

She smiled back at him, her eyes bright, and the desire to kiss the man in front of her started to grow. But then she heard Rick's loud boots on the old oak floors and a clearing of his throat, and Emerson stepped away from him. She walked around the coffee table and headed for the bookshelf, instantly grabbing the old photo albums off the shelves, "We're taking these," she announced.

"Alright," Rick said.

Emerson set the albums on the sofa and headed for the kitchen. She stopped at the kitchen sink and looked out of the window into her old back yard. All over again, Emerson felt that painful ache in her heart, like she had felt when she was outside, as her eyes took in the sight. The yard was overgrown with grass that probably came up to her thighs if she walked through it. There were walkers around the fence, blackened arms reaching through, as if trying to get to something. The log fences that her father had built for her and Isaiah were falling apart, the wood was rotted from being exposed in the rain and lack of care. Tears filled her eyes as she looked over to the barn. Isaiah was in there, long since dead and probably decomposed.

Daryl glanced over at Rick, who had walked to the staircase, his eyes looking at the collection of photos on the walls. In particular, the one of his father, mother, uncle, aunt, and a tiny baby Emerson. Daryl looked back to Emerson and saw her hunched over the sink, her body shaking as she cried silently. Daryl glanced at Rick, who was distracted by the images and his own grief, so he quickly crossed the small space into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Emerson.

"Hey baby," he whispered quietly.

She turned and buried her face into his chest, "I didn't expect it to hit me like this."

"I know hon," he pressed his lips to the top of her head and nodded, "I know."

"Emmy?" Rick's voice was gentle.

Emerson and Daryl had been so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't heard Rick enter the room. She pulled away from Daryl and looked at Rick, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Rick asked her.

She shrugged, "Will be." Emerson pushed past him and headed for the staircase. Her hands wrapped around the banister and slowly she began her ascent upstairs. Her feet were muffled on the carpeted staircase and her red, swollen eyes, stared at the pictures on the wall.

Daryl watched her until she disappeared and then looked back to Rick, "You gon' go with her or can I?"

Rick looked at his friend and shrugged, "I'm gonna keep lookin' down here. My Uncle used to have a generator and if it is still in working condition," he shrugged, "May be worth trying to get it out to the car."

"Alrigh'," Daryl shifted his crossbow on his back and turned away from Rick, heading for the staircase.

Emerson looked at her bedroom door, sitting wide open, just like when she had left it. She crossed the threshold and looked around. The windows were filthy, but the rest of the room was as she had left it. The purple comforter was still up on the bed, her pictures on the walls, with the ribbons, representing a life long since gone. Beside her desk on the floor were her riding boots and in a messy pile beside that, her riding pants, and jacket. She reached for the stuffed horse that was on her desk and sat down on the edge of the bed, holding it closely. A cloud of dust kicked up from the bed when she sat down and Emerson instantly covered her face, coughing briefly into her arm. There was a creak on the floor boards outside in the hallway and she looked up at Daryl who was standing outside of the bedroom, looking at her cautiously.

"Knock knock," he said quietly, his hand gently knocking on the wooden door.

"You can come in," Emerson said, her voice choked up with emotions.

Daryl entered the bedroom, set his crossbow down on top of the trunk opposite the bed, and sat down beside her. "Hey."

She looked at him, "Hey there."

"So this was your room?" Daryl asked, looking around. There were posters all over the wall of horses. Across from the bed was a white door that Daryl assumed, was the closet. In the other corner, he saw a door that lead to a private bathroom. He twisted around to look at the desk behind him, it was painted white and covered in horse stickers, and on top of it was a horse lamp; beside that was a mac book with a healthy coating of dust on top of it. She'd had everything she could ever want as a child, which was a stark contrast to his own life where he'd had nothing.

Emerson smirked, "First time I've ever been alone with a boy in my room before."

"Hey," Daryl gave her a look, "I ain't no boy."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay first time I've ever been alone with a man in my room before."

Daryl nodded and his eyes fell on her chin, "How's that?" He asked, pointing to it.

Emerson reached up and touched her chin briefly, a slight sting at the contact, "It's probably fine," she mumbled.

"Let's clean it up," Daryl took her by the hand and lead her to the bathroom, "Y'all got a well?"

Emerson nodded and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, "Yeah so the water should still work."

Daryl turned the cold water knob and waited. The pipes gurgled and groaned, and then water began to pour out. He watched as the water turned from a muddy brown to clear. He grabbed a wash rag off the side of the bathtub, ran it under the water, and bent down to Emerson's level to clean the blood off.

"We should make sure we get the medicine from the house," Emerson said, "Daddy always made sure we had a good supply of medicine and such."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah 'prolly a good idea." He set the soiled wash rag down on the side of the sink and opened the medicine cabinet on the wall. He scanned the supplies and pulled a full bottle of peroxide of the shelf. He grabbed a dry cloth out of the shelf, poured a dash of peroxide on it, and began to dab at the cut. Emerson hissed in pain, "Ouchies," she told him, giving him an evil eye.

"Shut your mouth girl," Daryl told her, but he was smiling.

Emerson rolled her eyes, "What is my stupid cousin doing by the way?"

"Checkin' the generator and seein' what he can scrounge in the way of supplies," Daryl sat down on the toilet opposite of Emerson, "So doin' somethin' useful for once."

She smiled at him, "I guess we shouldn't be so mean to him." Emerson reached for Daryl's hand, allowing herself a chance to enjoy a moment alone with him, "He's just trying to protect me. Rick was always the older brother I never had."

Daryl shrugged, "I need him to know that I'm always gon' keep you safe."

"You're not going anywhere?" Emerson asked, "You promise you're not going to leave?"

Daryl brought his hand up to cup her face, "I ain't goin' nowhere, girl."

Emerson leaned forward, closing the small space between them, and pushed her lips against his. Daryl's hands slipped to the back of her head, his fingers locked into her tightly braided hair while his hand, that had been holding Emerson's slipped around her back and pulled her into his lap. "Fuck," she whispered, her skin started to burn at Daryl's touch. Whenever they were together, it felt as if Emerson's body and skin was alive. She broke the kiss and reached for the bathroom door. She pulled it shut, her fingers twisting the lock. At the sound of the latch, Daryl's hands reached for the hem of her shirt and he quickly pulled it up and over her head. The cotton shirt dropped to the floor and then Daryl's hands were on the hook of her bra. Emerson slipped her arms out of the straps and that dropped to the floor too.

Emerson stood up, "Get up," she told him.

Daryl did as he was told, pressing his lips to hers, a hand reaching up to squeeze her breast gently. She moaned into his mouth at the touch and then moved her hands to pull his shirt off. Daryl pushed her back against the bathroom counter and Emerson pulled herself onto the surface, her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, pulling him against her. Daryl kissed her again, his arm wrapping around her tightly, pressing her breasts against his. "We only have a couple of minutes," Emerson said, her hands reaching down to remove his belt. There was a snap and Daryl was helping her to push his jeans down and off his body.

"Better be quiet then," Daryl hissed, his own hands moving to work at her jeans.

Emerson lifted her hips up so he could pull his jeans and panties off in one swift movement. Daryl's mouth covered her collarbone and rapidly moved down to her breasts, and then his hand was reaching down to her clit, briefly flicking the base of his thumb over her. Emerson dipped her head to the crook of his neck, biting down on his skin to keep from crying out.

"Ya ready?" He whispered.

She whimpered in response as his fingers lazily dipped inside of her and out.

"I'ma take that as a yes?" Daryl chuckled. He reached down to the back pocket of his jeans, which had pooled around his ankles. Emerson watched him as he pulled the condom out and she quickly helped him to put it on. Daryl's eyes locked with hers and his mouth fused with hers again as he pushed inside of her. Emerson moaned into his mouth, her hips instantly moving against his in a perfect rhythm. Daryl grabbed one of Emerson's legs and pulled it upright, hooking it over his shoulder, which afforded him a better angle. He pushed in and out of her, thrusting rapidly.

"Oh God," Emerson whimpered, as she already began to clench around him.

"Quiet." Daryl grunted, but his eyes were shut and he was biting down on his tongue to keep from giving them away.

Emerson's fingers clawed at Daryl's back, searching desperately for anything to hold on to. "Daryl," she moaned, "Please."

Daryl looked at her, knowing from the look in her face that she had a lot of pent up emotions, and subsequently desire to feel complete. He knew that this was just a quickie for the sake of needing to have a moment of feeling okay, if only for a moment. His fingers reached down for the space between them and he began to rub her clit rapidly in time with his hard and fast thrusts. "You gon' be okay?" He whispered, watching her face and the look she had with a smug smirk.

She bit her bottom lip, and nodded her head, "I'm fine." Emerson clenched down around Daryl, and covered her mouth with her hand as Daryl's mouth covered her breast. She screwed her eyes shut as she clenched again, Daryl felt hot and he was so _hard_. Everything was on fire and his fingers were playing with her, and then she was seeing a blinding white heat as she came. Daryl's mouth quickly covered hers with his own as she cried out against his mouth, her body shaking as he let himself go.

They were still shaking and holding onto each other when they heard Rick at the top of the stairs about five minutes later.

"Emmy?" Rick called out, "Daryl?"

Emerson couldn't refrain from giggling as there was a slick popping sound when Daryl pulled himself out of her. She watched him dispose of the condom, and then the couple were quickly dressing. She whipped around, checking her appearance in the mirror, "Jesus, fuck up my hair much?" She asked, smiling.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "D'ya see what ya did t'me?"

Emerson glanced at his appearance in the mirror and nodded, "Okay fair enough."

She turned to face him and quickly brushed down his hair, trying to return it back to it's normally messy state. "You ready?" She asked him finally as Rick called out their names again.

Daryl nodded, kissed her briefly, and then they were opening the bathroom door. "I'm here!" Emerson said, stepping out into her bedroom and quickly crossing the space to her doorway, "Sorry, Daryl was just cleaning my chin."

Rick was looking at the grandfather clock that was outside of the guest bedroom, but he nodded his head, "You look in your mothers closet yet?"

Emerson shook her head, "No." Her expression dropped as she looked down the hallway to the other room, the door was shut, and she suddenly sobered as she remembered why they were there.

Daryl's hand slipped into hers and he nudged her with his arm, "Come on, I'ma go with you."

Emerson looked at him and nodded, "Time to see if this was all worth it," she said quietly.

He squeezed her hand, "It's gon' be okay."

Emerson glanced at Rick, who was watching them closely, "Okay."

**xx**

**A/N- Reviews? Happy New Year! xo **


	21. Devil's Backbone

**A/N- The end of the end. Listen to "Devil's Backbone" by The Civil Wars as you read. You'll thank me later. The connection of that song and this story is uncanny. **

**xx**

Chapter 21

Devil's Backbone

Emerson's hands shook as she reached out for the door knob. She twisted the brass handle all the way around until the latch gave way. The old door creaked as it swung open and Emerson coughed as a wave of mustiness and old moth balls penetrated her nose. "Daddy would air the room out every six months, but we never went in there otherwise. At least I didn't."

"We used to play in here though," Rick said, standing behind Emerson, his eyes looking around the space. "Your momma would let us sit in here while she did her hair for Wednesday night choir practice."

Emerson looked at Rick and nodded her head, "Yeah that's right."

"Did Em put curlers in your hair and makeup on ya?" Daryl joked, as he leaned against the door frame, his eyes taking in all of the clothing.

"A few times," Rick admitted, "Usually when Emerson was having a bad day or something."

"I always knew it was a pity thing," Emerson groaned. She crossed the threshold into the room and went for the far corner of the closet. "God it stinks in here," she mumbled.

"Here," Daryl offered her a bandana, "Cover your face so you don't get nothin' in your mouth or nose."

"Thanks." Emerson took the offered cloth and held it up to her face before reaching her hands into the midst of the hanging cloth. She felt something brush her hand and screamed.

"What is it?" Daryl rushed over, pushing Rick out of the way.

He shoved the clothes back and saw a large spiders web over the safe with an even larger spider in the middle of it. "It's just a house spider," Daryl told her, "Nothin' to be screamin' about."

Emerson looked at Daryl and hit him on the arm, "I hate spiders."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, "We live in a world now, where the dead are walkin' and people go 'round fightin' the livin' and you're afraid of spiders?"

"I'd rather face an arena full of walkers than an arena full of spiders," Emerson said, "Now please get rid of it!"

Daryl smiled and pulled another cloth out of his pocket. He covered the spider with the cloth, wrapped it up, squirming and all. "Rick, open the window." Rick walked over to the window, turned the latches back, and pulled the window up. He pulled up the screen that was now in shreds from lack of care, and stepped to the side to allow Daryl to throw the spider out of the window. Daryl turned back to Emerson and rolled his eyes before using the cloth to destroy the spider web. "Have at it," Daryl told her.

Emerson made a face at Daryl before slipping her hand into her pocket. She pulled the letter open, scanning her father's words briefly, before finding the pass code to the safe. Emerson mumbled the numbers aloud and then reached her hand to turn the lock. The door to the safe was heavy but Emerson managed to pull it open. Inside of the dark space was a dark mass. "Flashlight?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder to look at Daryl. Daryl handed her the mini mag light he kept in his pocket. Emerson pushed the button with her thumb and flashed it around the safe. Inside was a wooden box, which Emerson's hand wrapped around and she pulled it out. Her eyes took in the sight of the old box, staring at it intently, like it was a foreign object.

"That it?" Rick asked.

Emerson shrugged, "I guess it has to be." She flashed the light back into the safe, but it was empty. She looked around the room, pulled the chair away from her mother's vanity, and sat down. Her hands hovered over the box, almost afraid to open it. "It's just we've come all this way," she mumbled, "And now it's here. We're here with it in front of us and I don't know," she bit her lip.

Daryl walked over to her and bent down to her level, "I'm right here."

Emerson's eyes locked on his and watched as he placed a hand on her leg. "What if it's just a let down? Something stupid and little that meant something to dad when I was fifteen but now it's pointless because I'm nearly thirty years old. This was made thirteen years ago."

Rick watched his friend and cousin, his eyes taking in the sight of them. Daryl was gentle with her and there was an almost intimacy to his touch and the way the two of them interacted with one another. An uncomfortable feeling washed over Rick, like he was invading and seeing something he had no business being a part of. Emerson had been shaking only a moment before, but he could see that Daryl's touch had calmed her down, he was able to comfort her in all the ways that he would never be able to, not as her cousin. He bit his lip and then pressed past Daryl, "I'm going to look for other supplies, medicine and such, and give you two some time alone."

Emerson tore her gaze from Daryl and watched as Rick left, staring after him as he squeezed her shoulder, and headed for the other bathroom. She looked back at Daryl and sighed, "I guess I need to do it."

Daryl cupped her face into his hand, "It's gon' be okay."

She nodded and then turned her eyes back to the box. Her fingers slipped to the lid of the box and she pulled it open. The oak box was lined with velvet and inside was papers, jewelry, and pictures. "This is it?" Emerson asked, she picked up the papers and began to unfold them. "Marriage license, birth certificates, and social security cards?" She sighed, "Fat lot of good these will do me."

"Your daddy 'prolly figured if somethin' ever happened to 'im, you'd need this stuff. He didn't account on his death bein' a result of the end of the world." Daryl took the papers from Emerson and glanced at them, "In a normal world you would've need this stuff to get through life."

Emerson nodded, "I know." She began to go through the pile of pictures, "I haven't seen these before." She set those to the side as well and picked up the jewelry, "This was momma's and some of it was my grandmothers," she sighed. Emerson slipped her mother's ring onto her right ring finger and looked at it, "Fits."

Daryl glanced at the diamond ring and then handed her a folded up piece of paper, "Here, another letter."

Emerson unfolded the paper and read it quickly, "_Emerson, I hope you are okay. I left these things for you so that you can move on with your life, but I also made sure you had some things to remember who you are and where you came from. Your mother and I loved you very much but I want you to move on with your life. Don't look back and don't ever regret the choices you've made or the person you become. I'll always look after you and love you." _She folded the letter back and quickly brushed a few stray tears, "Just another letter about how much he loved me." Emerson swore under her breath and looked at Daryl, "I'm sorry I dragged you on this stupid goose chase."

"Ya had to do what ya had to do," Daryl shrugged, "I ain't sorry and neither should you be."

Emerson took the papers back from Daryl and placed them in the box, "We should get goin'. If we're lucky we can make it home by tonight." She got to her feet, held the box under her hand, and looked around the room. Emerson grabbed a few more things of her mothers, and headed for her bedroom again. She reached into her closet, found a bag, and began to throw what remained of her old clothing into the bag.

Daryl stood in the doorway, watching her, "You gon' be okay though?"

She shrugged, folding pairs of jeans, "Yeah."

Daryl walked over to the bed and picked up the old stuffed horse she had been holding earlier, "Here."

Emerson looked at him and then took the horse into her hands, "Thank you."

He kissed her on the top of her head before going back into the bathroom. Daryl grabbed the peroxide and emptied the medicine cabinet. He checked the storage space under the counters, took what he thought would be useful, and put it all into a grocery bag that had been stuffed into the far reaching corner of the cabinet.

"I'm all set," Emerson announced.

She walked out of the bedroom, not waiting for Daryl, and went to the room next to hers, where Rick was putting things into bags as well. "I found some guns," Rick told her, "Stuff your father had left behind."

Emerson eyed the rifles laid out on the bed and nodded, "They were from when he went skeet shooting but, they'll be useful." She crossed the space to the dresser and picked up his old pocket watch and then deposited that into the wooden box that she still had tucked under her arm.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Rick asked her, "Everything you wanted?"

Emerson shrugged, "I know that my daddy loved me and I guess that was the point of this trip." She went back to the doorway, "Did you already check the downstairs bathrooms for medicine?"

Rick watched her, "Yeah I did." He scratched the back of his head, "Em I just want to say I-" he faltered, afraid to speak, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and Daryl. I've acted like you're still a little girl and in truth, you'll always be my baby cousin, but I need to come to grips with the fact that you're a grown woman and can make decisions for yourself."

Emerson raised an eyebrow, "Well okay?"

"No just," Rick sighed, "If you were going to be with anyone, I'm glad it's Daryl. He's a good man and I know he'll take care of you."

"Well, thank you Rick," Emerson looked down at her hands, scratching a non-existent itch, "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

She walked over to Rick and hugged him, kissing him briefly on the cheek, "I love you Rick,"

"I love you too, Emmy."

Emerson pulled away, looked him in the eyes, and then turned back to see Daryl in the hallway, watching them. She walked over to him, took him by the hand, and pulled him along downstairs. She set her things down by the front door, with the other supplies Rick had salvaged, and sighed, looking around the house. "I thought I missed this place and what I had here but," she grabbed a photo off the wall, the one from her birth, "But I just miss ghosts." She set the frame down on top of the wooden box, "Carl will be happy though." Emerson's hands wrapped around a photo of her and Lori on Lori and Rick's wedding day, "He can have photos of his mother and Judith will know more about her momma."

Daryl nodded his head at her, "It's good to have these things, so ya don't forget 'im."

Emerson nodded as well, "We should start getting this stuff to the car. It's going to take multiple trips and someone has to cover the other while we move."

Daryl walked over to her and kissed her, "Okay." Emerson gave him a weak smile and watched as he moved to the doorway. "I'll carry a few things, but you get what you can and I'll cover you. Safer that way," he told her.

Emerson picked up a few things, shouldering bags, but she had her hands on the butt of her gun, "Daryl?"

"Hmm?" He asked, not paying attention as he loaded a bow into his crossbow.

"I think I love you." There was a long silence as Daryl looked up from his work to study Emerson's face. They had never said the words, hadn't even alluded to anything other than them just having a physical relationship. They comforted each other and always wanted to be with one another, but those words put a label on it; Daryl was terrified of labels. "And it's okay if you can't say the words or don't want to say the words but," she sighed, "I just want you to know that I'll be okay if you never say it, but I also need you to know that I do love you."

He gave a weird jerk of his head before opening the front door, instantly shooting off arrows as they did so. Emerson jumped over the side of the porch, and Daryl followed her. It took nearly an hour of back and forth fighting, and running, before the car was loaded.

"Em," Daryl said, when he heard Rick finally moving towards the stairs to join them so they could leave.

Emerson looked up, grabbing the last remaining bag, "Yeah?"

"I ain't never had anything to call my own in life. I was abused by my daddy and no one ever really showed me they cared. I guess Merle did for awhile there, but," Daryl shrugged, "What I'm tryin' to say is, you're the first person in my whole life, who has loved me in a way more than just friends. All the girls I slept with back home," he faltered, seeing the look on Emerson's face, "They never meant nothing to me. Just a lifetime of one night stands and I couldn't tell ya half their names now if I wanted to." Daryl crossed the small space between them, "You're amazin' and I don't think I deserve ya and I'll never be worthy of ya. But," he swore, struggling to find the words, "I ain't never gon' leave ya and if you'll let me, I'ma do my best to do right by you. Lovin' you and carin' for you the best I can."

Emerson nodded, knowing that it was the best she was going to get from him, "Okay Daryl."

He pressed his lips to hers and they only pulled apart when Rick joined them at last.

"You two ready?" Rick asked, eying the pair of them.

Emerson nodded, "Let's go home."

Rick nodded at Daryl, opened the door, and the group ran over to the car, away from the house, and not looking back once. Rick took the drivers seat this time, and Emerson slid into the back seat, with Daryl right beside her.

"We ready?" Rick asked.

Emerson nodded, "Ready."

The engine started and they pulled away from the street; Emerson never looked back at what her life had been; not once.

The End

**xx **

**A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm so grateful to everyone for your support and kind words of encouragement. Big props to my buddy Abbie, for entertaining my ideas of this story, that Tuesday night long ago in the student center. Love you guys! Make sure to check out my other fic, based around my first Walking Dead story "Amazing Journey." **


End file.
